


Dear Baekhyun

by baektinkywinky, baekyeolparaluman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, medj angst???
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baektinkywinky/pseuds/baektinkywinky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman
Summary: "Tingin mo, tayo pa rin kaya kung nagsabi lang ako sa'yo dati?"Chanyeol wanted to say that it's useless to think that way. Bakit nila kailangang isipin ang bagay na hindi naman nangyari?"I don't know, Baek. Who knows? Baka?""I'd like to think that we still are."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	Dear Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!
> 
> this fic is based from this prompt: 
> 
> Prompt #44: Si Park Chanyeol ay isang sikat na manunulat at may isa siyang nobela kung saan isinulat niya ang dapat na 'happy ending' ng dati niyang nobyo na si Byun Baekhyun. 
> 
> i hope i gave justice to your prompt huhu thankyou!!!
> 
> walang hanggang pasasalamat din sa mga mods dahil sa patuloy nilang pag-aasikaso ng fic fest na ito. maraming maraming salamat sa pasensya at unawa. maraming salamat sa patuloy na pagbibigay kasiyahan sa fandom na ito! 
> 
> salamat din, ms. m! 'di ko maitatawid ang fic na ito if not because of ü
> 
> this fic seemed to have its own life at hindi ko na rin talaga alam ang nangyari hahahahaha pero ngayon pa lang, maraming maraming salamat na rin for taking your time to read this. sana ay matuwa at mag-enjoy kayo as much as i enjoyed writing this ^^

The last time na kinabahan si Chanyeol nang ganito ay noong pinilit siyang pagsalitain ng professor niya sa harap ng daan-daang estudyante, 8 years ago. It was their University's 78th Anniversary at siya ang nagbigay ng "inspirational" speech, na honestly ay not-so-inspirational naman talaga. Wala naman sigurong na-inspire sa pinagsasabi niya. Nagkuwento lang siya ng kung anu-anong bagay for almost 10 minutes at kaagad na nag-exit sa stage dahil sa kahihiyan. Kung hindi lang dahil sa secured uno, malamang hindi niya rin ginawa iyon. He was so jittery back then. Namamawis ang mga kamay, mabilis ang tibok ng puso, at medyo nahihilo siya habang nagsasalita. His memories were still vividly clear at gusto na lang niyang masuka kapag naaalala niya. Palaisipan pa rin talaga hanggang ngayon kung paano niya naitawid ang speech nang hindi nahihimatay. 

  
  


Now, he realized that he's going to experience the same thing again. Ang kaibahan lang, this time, it wasn't because of a stage fright. It's because of a name angrily flashing on Kyungsoo's phone.

  
  


"See this? Baka malapit na kaya tumatawag na". Ipinakita pa nito sa kanya fully ang screen sabay pindot ng green button, accepting the call.

  
  


Habang busy si Kyungsoo sa pakikipag-usap sa phone, Chanyeol's mind was flying elsewhere. He wanted to ask him kung bakit at paanong magkakilala sila. Of all people, bakit siya pa ang kailangan nilang kitain ngayon. Iba-ibang eksena na rin ang pumapasok sa utak niya and somehow, it felt like being a college student all over again, preparing for a damn speech that he knew nothing about. Hindi pa naman namamawis ang mga kamay niya, which is a good sign actually. Pero ramdam na niya kung paanong pabilis nang pabilis ang tibok ng puso niya every fucking second. Pangalan pa lang 'yan, what more kapag nakaharap at nakausap na niya in person. Mali yatang cold brew ang inorder niya ngayon.

  
  


"He's going to be late. As if hindi pa", banggit ni Kyungsoo pagkababa ng call. Napailing na lang ito habang nangingiti. "Traffic daw. Pero feeling ko, na-late lang ng gising 'yon."

  
  


Chanyeol wanted to say na _okay lang, tagalan niya pa or pwede namang icancel na lang ang meeting na 'to._ But instead, he smiled uncomfortably and said, "Ah. Baka masyado lang tayong maaga." 

  
  


"I doubt. I clearly told him na saktong alas dos tayo makakarating. Matagal siya bago nagreply so it only means one thing. He overslept."

  
  


Usually, kapag ganitong may mga nalelate, Kyungsoo would be infuriated. Magkasalubong na ang mga kilay nito making him look more scary and intimidating than he already is at inis pa itong magsasabi ng _napakaunprofessional!_ while impatiently checking his watch or phone. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong mayroon ngayon at wala man lang siyang nakikitang kahit kaunting hint ng pagkairita mula sa editor. If anything, mukha pa siyang relaxed dahil painom-inom pa ito ng kape while smiling secretly sa mga random memes na nakikita nito sa Facebook. It's a different aura from a Kyungsoo Do kaya naman mas lalo siyang nacurious kung paano ba nagkakilala ang dalawa. 

  
  
  


At _bakit._ Bakit sa dinami-dami ng pwedeng maging mutual friends nila, ex niya pa? Is the world really getting smaller? Kailan pa? Or is the universe fucking with him?

  
  


Chanyeol cleared his throat first before asking Kyungsoo who's still surprisingly chill. "Paano kayo nagkakilala?" _At bakit hindi mo sinabi sa'kin na si Baekhyun pala ang ipapakilala mo._

  
  


"Ah hindi ko pala nabanggit sa'yo? Naging classmate ko siya for one term noong nag-mamasters ako. Actually, siya lang ang naging close friend ko when I was studying."

  
  


Gusto sana niya ng follow-up question kung bakit siya pa ang pinili niyang maging kaibigan pero baka magmukhang tanga lang siya sa harap ni Kyungsoo kaya isang maliit na buntong hininga na lang ang nailabas niya. If his friend noticed anything, thankful siyang wala itong ibang sinabi. 

  
  


"And you still have contact with him?"

  
  


"Oo naman. He's a good friend and we still talk and meet sometimes, so when you told me that you need someone who's into philosophy, opinionated, and a wide reader, siya kaagad ang pumasok sa isip ko."

  
  


Chanyeol mentally groaned at that. Nang sabihin niya iyon kay Kyungsoo, the latter even asked for a name. Medyo specific daw kasi. Halatang may dini-describe siyang tao. Totoo naman. Baekhyun's all of the above. Alam na alam niya syempre. Alam niya hanggang sa favorite philosopher nito, assuming na hindi pa siya nagbabago ng taste. But of course, Kyungsoo doesn't know about it. Kung alam niya lang, baka wala sila sa isang coffee shop ngayon sa Makati, waiting for someone na hindi niya sure kung gusto o ready ba niyang makaharap ulit after three years. Sana lang makayanan niya pa ang pagpapanggap hanggang matapos ang informal meeting kuno at sana lang hindi mabanggit ni Baekhyun. Baka magpalamon na lang siya sa lupa if that happened.

  
  


"Where is he? Matagal pa raw ba? Kasi kung —"

  
  


He tried to get away. Baka sakaling umubra. Baka pwede pa siyang makatakas. Pero baka nga siya talaga ang target ng mundo ngayon dahil hindi pa siya tapos magsalita ay biglang may dumating at kaagad na naupo sa harap niya.

  
  


"Speaking of the devil." 

  
  


It was Kyungsoo who broke the imaginary silence among them. Hindi makapagsalita si Chanyeol. Ni wala nga siyang maisip habang nananatiling nakatitig sa taong kaharap niya. He knew it's rude to stare pero hindi niya mapigilan. It might also look weird kung iiwas siya ng tingin. Ngunit ano pa man ang gawin niyang excuses, there's one thing he can't deny. Baekhyun's presence still has that inevitable gravity on him. Nakakainis pero iyon na ang nangyayari at mas nakakainis dahil hindi pa rin pala niya alam ang konsepto ng 'control' whenever he's around. 

  
  


_Three fucking years but the effect is still the same._

  
  


"Hi, yes, I'm the devil! Sorry, traffic", banggit niya pagkalapag ng bag sabay tawa nang bahagya. Ganoon pa rin, pang-asar pa rin ang infamous _hehe_ laugh niya and for a split second, Chanyeol was sent to a moment when Baekhyun would always laugh like this para lang asarin siya and well, just because he could.

  
  


Baekhyun's eye smile is still the same. Nawawala pa rin ang mata nito kapag ngumingiti nang sobra. Light brown na ang kulay ng buhok niya ngayon. At kailan pa siya natutong magsuot ng specs? Ganyan ba talaga kapag nag-mamasters na? Bumabata tingnan?

  
  


He looked softer than he was three years ago. Bigla tuloy na-conscious si Chanyeol sa itsura niya ngayon. Minadali kasi siya ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi na siya nakapag-ayos kahit buhok man lang. Simpleng shirt, ripped jeans at cap lang ang suot niya – literal na informal nga. Sino rin ba naman ang mag-eexpect na ngayon pala ang meeting with the ex. If only he knew, malaki ang chance na hindi siya sumipot. He's not ready. And maybe, will never be.

  
  


"Around Taft lang ang condo mo, Baekhyun. And, it's Sunday."

  
  


"Yup. Tulad nga ng sinabi mo, it's Sunday. My rest day", he paused for a while at before continuing, "Assuming na hindi kayo nagpapahinga."

  
  


"Of course we do. Si Chanyeol, minsan hindi."

  
  


Baekhyun looked at him knowingly. Bahagyang nakataas ang kilay nito, obviously prying for more details. Chanyeol didn't know what to say to be honest. Ni hindi pa nga na-paprocess ng sistema niya na nasa harap na niya ulit ang ex, what more ang makipag-usap pa rito. In the end, Chanyeol decided na masyadong matagal ang three seconds na titigan kaya bandang huli, siya rin ang umiwas ng tingin.

  
  


"I'm not surprised. Kaya pala palaging out-of-stock ang mga books niya", Baekhyun replied, smirking. At hindi rin alam ni Chanyeol kung para saan ang ngiting iyon. Honestly, wala talaga yata siyang alam sa buong pangyayaring ito. Para siyang lumulutang sa kung saan, clueless to everything but at the same time, focused sa lahat ng ikinikilos ni Baekhyun. It's weird pero kahit nga pagpapalit ng perfume nito napansin pa niya. It's damn weird and annoying.

  
  


"Anyway, why don't you go order first? Hindi ko kasi sure kung anong trip mong kape today kaya hindi muna ako nag-order for you."

  
  


At hindi rin naman nakakatulong si Kyungsoo dahil kailan pa siya naging ganito ka-nice sa mga tao sa paligid niya? The Kyungsoo he knew was grumpy at laging pabalang sumagot. Hindi ganito na kino-consider pa ang gustong kape ng kasama. Malapit na niyang isipin na nagka-something ang dalawa noong nag-mamasters sila but of course, that's just his overthinking mind speaking. Hindi pa sila nag-uumpisa sa mismong agenda pero pagod na pagod na siya. Pwede bang umuwi na lang?

  
  


"Okay lang, sus. Medyo kakain din ako dahil first meal of the day ko 'to. Wait, order lang ako."

  
  


The moment Baekhyun's gone, wala nang sinayang na oras si Chanyeol para putaktihin ng mga tanong si Kyungsoo.

  
  


"Soo naman! Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa'kin na si Baekhyun pala 'yung nakausap mo? At hindi ko alam na may kaibigan ka pala noong nag-mamasters ka? Akala ko ba solo flight ka lang palagi? Kaibigan mo pala si Baekhyun, bakit hindi mo man lang siya nabanggit dati?"

  
  


Medyo sinubukan niyang hindi maging tunog nagpapanic but he knew he miserably failed dahil nakatanga lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya after his spiel. Takang-taka na siguro ang kaibigan niya sa pinagtatanong niya at sana lang hindi niya ma-gets ang koneksyon nila dahil kung ganoon lang din, sana dinirecho niya na lang, _"Bakit 'yung ex ko pa?"_

  
  


"Wait up, Chanyeol. Magkakilala pala _kayo_? Kasi parang ako dapat ang magulat dito. Hindi ko alam na magkakilala pala kayo."

  
  


Gusto na lang aminin ni Chanyeol ang lahat at baka sakaling makaiwas pa siya sa mga mangyayari in the future pero alam niya rin naman kung gaano ka-professional mag-isip at kumilos si Kyungsoo. Mukha lang siyang laging barkada nito pero kapag trabaho, trabaho. Hindi rin naman siya makasagot at baka madulas pa siya. Sadyang nakakabigla lang din talaga kaya hindi siya makapag-isip nang maayos.

  
  


"Chanyeol, ano na."

  
  


"Ano?"

  
  


"Anong ano? Ikaw 'tong nagkandahingal hingal sa dami ng tanong kanina. Anong nangyayari sa'yo?"

  
  


"Wala."

  
  


"Don't play dumb with me, Chanyeol."

  
  


Bago pa niya maibuka ang bibig niya for another dumb reply, dumating ang _life saver_ niya.

  
  


"Grabe, katakot naman 'yang boses na 'yan Kyung."

  
  


_Ah of course, Baekhyun who loves giving people their own nicknames._

  
  


"Anong meron?", tanong nito habang inaayos ang binili niyang iced coffee at all day breakfast meal. Unang kain nga.

  
  


"Magkakilala kayo?", derechong tanong ni Kyungsoo na siya namang ikinalaki ng mga mata niya. He even tried asking him subtly na 'wag nang ituloy ang interrogation pero mukhang hindi papapigil ang kaibigan kaya napapikit na lang siya sabay focus sa pag-inom ng kape.

  
  


"Oh, hindi niya nasabi sa'yo?"

  
  


"Nasabi ang alin?"

  
  


Napatingin na lang siya kay Baekhyun who's currently smiling slyly. Sa totoo lang, hindi naman sa ayaw niyang malaman ni Kyungsoo na mag-ex sila. What's wrong about having an ex as your co-worker diba? Pure coincidence lang naman at hindi rin naman niya talaga alam na siya pala ang ipapakilala sa kanya so wala naman talagang kaso. It's just that, Kyungsoo knew something about a certain ex of Chanyeol. Ayaw lang niyang ipaalam na all this time, si Baekhyun lang pala iyon. Si Baekhyun na palagi niyang nakukwento, lasing man o bagong gising. Si Baekhyun na dati niyang schoolmate turned lover turned ex. And now, turned co-worker. Oh, what a small world we live in nga naman.

  
  


Tumingin muna sa kanya si Baekhyun saka nagsalita. "We're college schoolmates."

  
  


Hindi pa natatapos ang araw pero hindi na agad bilang ni Chanyeol kung nakaka-ilang buntong-hininga na siya. Ni hindi nga niya alam na nagpigil pala siya ng hininga. This is not how he imagined his weekend. Gusto na lang talaga niyang matapos ang araw. He's too tired and too shocked to handle everything.

  
  


"Ah, I see. Schoolmates naman pala. Ang arte-arte nito ni Chanyeol, kung makatanong, akala ko naman ex na niya."

  
  


Natawa pa si Kyungsoo sa sarili niyang pagbanggit ng salitang 'ex'. Si Baekhyun makahulugan ang tingin habang ineenjoy ang bacon. Si Chanyeol, pagod.

  
  


"Let's just get this over with, Soo. I want to go home. May gagawin pa ako."

  
  


He just wished na sana hindi nagmukhang whiny ang tono ng pananalita niya. Kyungsoo looked at him first, as if he knew na palusot lang naman talaga iyon. Maybe he did but at this point, Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to care. Mabuti na lang at nag-proceed na sila sa real agenda nang magtanong si Baekhyun kung ano na bang plano nila.

  
  


"I'll be honest to you, Baek. Chanyeol here is actually having a hard time finishing his soon to be published novel."

  
  


Baekhyun hummed at hindi niya sure kung response ba iyon sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo o sarap na sarap lang talaga siya sa blueberry cheesecake na nilalantakan niya ngayon. 

  
  


"So, how soon is that soon?"

  
  


"Actually, we're planning to release it early next year pa naman. Max is mid-next year but, the thing is —"

  
  


"Wala pa kayong progress?"

  
  


"Right. None at all."

  
  


Ang weird lang na nag-uusap sila about him kahit magkakaharap lang naman silang tatlo. Wala pa rin siyang ambag sa usapan dahil totoo naman ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi pa talaga maayos ang pagsusulat niya ngayon. Don't get him wrong though. May naisulat naman na siya. May few pages na rin namang matatawag as initial draft but he knew himself na hindi iyon maituturing na progress. Heck, he can't even start writing. Every time na mag-uumpisa siya, he kept on revising it kahit hindi pa siya nakakapangalahating page. On some worst occasions, he'll delete the entire thing he started. Yes, kahit gaano pa kahaba iyan. Kahapon lang, nagawa niyang i-delete ang 50-page draft niya only to begin all over again kaninang madaling araw. It was probably the main reason why this meeting happened in the first place. 

  
  


Sabi nga ni Kyungsoo, code blue.

  
  


"O-kay? Writer's block?"

  
  


At ngayong derecho na siyang tinanong ni Baekhyun, no choice siya kundi kausapin na talaga siya.

  
  


"Siguro. Slight."

  
  


"Ang tipid naman ng sagot. Pati ba naman sa pagsagot may blockade na rin?", Baekhyun said, laughing slightly kahit mukhang siya lang naman ang natawa. 

  
  


"Akala ko pa naman schoolmates kayo. Hindi ba kayo close?"

  
  


Alam naman ni Chanyeol na innocent question iyon from Kyungsoo. Still, he can't help but to feel rigid. Feeling niya may time bomb sa table nila na anytime pwedeng sumabog. Now that he thought about it, mukhang mayroon nga. It's in the form of Baekhyun Byun who's still eating happily without any care in the world. Sana lang siya rin ganyan ka-carefree.

  
  


"Soo, porke't ba schoolmates —"

  
  


"No, not that much. Orgmates kami before pero hindi naman kami laging nagkikita."

  
  


Medyo hinintay niya 'yung not so subtle gaze from Baekhyun pero hindi ito nangyari. Instead, the latter continued eating as if he didn't say a blunt lie. Because the truth is, never silang naging orgmates. Never siyang sumali sa kahit anong org when he was in college. Kabaliktaran ni Baekhyun na present yata sa kahit anong org mapa-departmental man iyan o university wide. Chanyeol's introvert ass can't keep up sa mga possible social demands ng mga organizations kaya kahit kailan ay hindi niya inatim na sumali. Except of course sa university newspaper kung saan naging editor-in-chief siya pagtungtong ng senior year. During that time, kuntento na siya sa pag-aaral, sa pagsusulat, at sa _kanya._

  
  


"This would be easier kung close na kayo dati pa. Anyway, it's fine, wala namang choice itong si Chanyeol kundi maging mas open sa'yo. It'll somehow be a part of your work."

  
  


At that professional tone, Baekhyun stopped eating for a while and looked at Kyungsoo. "Yeah, speaking of. Ano nga ba ang specific role ko rito? Because when you asked me about this last month, you just told me if I wanted to work with a famous writer. Wala ka nang sinabi after that. Akala ko nga 'di na matutuloy eh."

  
  


Natawa naman si Kyungsoo sabay abot ng tissue kay Baekhyun, signaling him na punasan ang makalat niyang bibig. "Oh natuloy naman ah. Nandito naman si Chanyeol. Nandito naman 'yung famous writer na sinabi ko."

  
  


"Oo nga, in fairness, hindi ko inexpect na si Chanyeol 'yung tinutukoy mo."

  
  


Saglit na natigilan si Chanyeol nang marinig niya ang pagbanggit ni Baekhyun ng pangalan niya. It's crazy how it feels novel and nostalgic at the same time. After three long years, ngayon na lang niya ulit ito narinig and suddenly, waves of nostalgia are flashing back in his mind. Para siyang nag time travel in a few seconds nang marinig ito mula kay Baekhyun. It's really crazy. And dumb. Because it only means one thing. Mas lalo yata siyang mahihirapan magsulat ngayon.

  
  


"Basically, you'll be helping him."

  
  


Mukha namang nagulat si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Seryoso bang hindi sila nag-usap tungkol sa trabaho? Malapit nang isipin ni Chanyeol na ipinatawag lang sila ng kaibigan/editor niya para gumawa ng announcement.

  
  


"Me? E nandiyan ka naman as his editor. I don't know what I can do to help."

  
  


"Well, how do I explain this. Chanyeol needs someone whom he can talk to about his ideas sa book. 

  
  


Baekhyun really looked puzzled for a second. Itinigil nito completely ang pag-kain at itinuon ang pansin kay Kyungsoo. Wala namang magawa si Chanyeol kundi obserbahan ang dalawa. It's as if Baekhyun also has no idea about how it's going to work. To be honest, siya rin naman.

  
  


"Wait, Kyung. So what you're trying to say is, I'll be with Chanyeol every step of the way hanggang sa matapos ang libro?"

  
  


"Yup, nadali mo", his editor replied coolly habang ineenjoy and Iced Americano nito. Nagsalita lang ito ulit nang makitang nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa kanya. "Look, Baek. You'll work as his beta reader…"

  
  


"Beta reader?"

  
  


Halatang halata ang buntong hininga ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang pagod na rin siya sa pagpapaligoy-ligoy niya. 

  
  


"Sort of? I just think that Chanyeol needs someone to talk to freely about his thoughts. And it involves philosophical things and deep realizations that I know nothing about. I mean, I can listen of course, but I cannot suggest something relevant. Gustuhin ko mang makatulong, I can't. I don't think I'm the right person to do that."

  
  


"And you think makakatulong ako?"

  
  


"Yup. Masyado ka kasing maraming sinasabi na mga bagay-bagay."

  
  


Nagkunwari namang na-offend si Baekhyun sabay hagis ng tissue sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


"Pero hindi ka naman mag-reresign or something 'no?", tanong nito na nakangiti na rin siguro dahil sa mahabang litanya ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


"Of course, not! Dadaan pa rin naman 'yan sa'kin before publishing. Pero content wise, I think you'll be a big help. Don't worry about the technicalities, kami nang bahala roon. Just… just help Chanyeol rack his brain for more ideas. I know you're still busy with thesis pero we'll make sure na hindi nito masasagasaan 'yung mga personal schedule mo."

  
  


First time niya yatang marinig ang ganoong klaseng pleading from Kyungsoo. And okay, medyo nakakahiya iyon sa part niya. Pero mas nakakahiya siguro kung hindi si Baekhyun ang hinihingian nila ng tulong ngayon. Baekhyun has known him for years at alam nila pareho na may ganito talaga siyang panahon. Dry season kumbaga. Panahong pakiramdam niya ay wala siyang matinong nagagawa.

  
  


"Soo, are you sure about this? Okay lang naman ako. I'll get my rhythm soon." 

  
  


Hindi niya na napigilan na sumabat. Kung nagmamasters pa pala si Baekhyun, aba, nakakahiya nga. Kahit pa sabihing may compensation, alam niya rin naman kung ano ang dapat i-prioritize.

  
  


But his worries had been washed away by a small smirk. "Oh, eh, paano ba 'yan, mukhang ayaw pala ng writer mo."

  
  


"So, payag ka na?", tanong ni Kyungsoo with a serious face.

  
  


Nagkunwari pang nag-iisip nang malalim si Baekhyun bago magsalita ulit. "I don't know. Ask Chanyeol."

  
  


"Ha? Bakit ako?"

  
  


"Bakit hindi, e ikaw ang writer. Ikaw ang mas nakakaalam if I can help you with your next work."

  
  


Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin ngayon. Should he turn him down para wala na talaga silang maging connection completely? Or should he agree dahil alam niya namang bandang huli, nandiyan naman si Kyungsoo? At bakit nga ba biglang napunta sa kanya ang pagdedesisyon?

  
  


Napainom tuloy siya ulit ng kape nang wala sa oras. Pagtingin niya sa dalawa ay saktong nakakatitig din ito sa kanya. Ah, weakness niya ito. 'Yung mga mabilisang decision sa buhay.

  
  


Pero sabi nga ng isang philosopher-king, _fuck it._

  
  


"Yes. I think you'll be a great help."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dinnertime na nang makauwi si Chanyeol. Nagpadeliver na lang siya ng pagkain bilang napagod siya mentally sa meeting nilang tatlo. And over pizza, chicken, and beer, hindi pa rin mawala sa isip niya ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo bago sila maghiwalay kanina.

  
  
  


"This is an opportunity for you, Chanyeol. You'll know soon kung bakit siya ang pinili ko."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pumayag ka? Ang tanga naman, Chanyeol!"

  
  


One week after nilang magkita ni Baekhyun ay saka lang napag-isip isip ni Chanyeol na banggitin ito kay Jongdae. Si Jongdae na alam yata lahat ng nangyari sa buhay niya pre-Baekhyun o post-Baekhyun man iyan. He invited him for a Saturday game day kagaya ng palagi nilang ginagawa kahit noong college pa lang sila. Kahit magkaibang school, they see to it na magkikita sila every week or month kung sobrang busy. Isang buong araw silang magkukulong para lang maglaro ng computer games, manood ng morbid movies, o kapag malala ang stress, mag-iinom mula umaga hanggang sumuko ang isa sa kanila. But this time, they opted for a chill day at nag-umpisang mag-Call of Duty at exactly nine in the morning. Yes, kahit wala pang ligo o kain nag-uumpisa na sila. Day of de-stressing and unhealthy lifestyle, all in one. 

  
  


"Wala akong choice, okay?"

  
  


Napahinto si Jongdae sa sagot niyang iyon at tuluyang ibinaling ang buong atensyon sa kanya. Binitawan pa nga nito ang mouse at inalis ang headphones para lang titigan siya with utmost judgment. 

  
  


"Hoy, ano ba! Ranked game 'to! Mamaya mo na ako husgahan!"

  
  


"Ay sorry ha. Hinusgahan na kita pagkasabi mo pa lang ng pangalan ni Baekhyun so wala ka nang magagawa. Hinuhusgahan na kita at feeling ko, huhusgahan kita lalo sa mga susunod mong sasabihin."

  
  


"Dae naman!", sigaw niya habang nakatutok pa rin sa game dahil malapit na silang matalo at naka-ilang deaths na rin ang character ni Jongdae bilang nakatayo lang ito sa screen, at sa gitna pa ng arena. Pang-asar talaga.

  
  


"Sagutin mo muna tanong ko."

  
  


"Pwedeng mamaya na? Puta, gumalaw ka nga! Binabaril ka na sa harap mo, gago!" Inaamin niya. Medyo adik talaga siya sa COD.

  
  


"Edi iligtas mo, mas mataas rank mo sa'kin diba?"

  
  


Gusto na lang niyang ihagis ang laptop kay Jongdae pero syempre niligtas niya muna ang character nito bago muling nagmakaawa sa kaibigan na maglaro na muna sila at mamaya na lang siya awayin.

  
  


"Bakit kasi kung kailan nasa gitna tayo ng laban saka ka magdadrop ng bomba."

  
  


"Ayaw mo, edi marami kills."

  
  


"Fuck you."

  
  


"Joke lang. Para casual."

  
  


"Casual, my ass. Fine. After this round, mag-uusap tayo."

  
  


Of course, hindi nangyari ang pag-uusap after that round. Naka-ilang "isa pa" sila bago makaramdam ng gutom at inihinto ang paglalaro. Chanyeol fixed a simple late lunch habang derecho naman sa Netflix si Jongdae. Kingdom is playing in the background nang simulan siyang i-interrogate ng kaibigan.

  
  


"So, gaano ka na-tanga that time at nawalan ka ng choice?"

  
  


Hindi na bago kay Chanyeol ang ganyang tono ng pananalita ni Jongdae kaya napangiti na lang siya at tuloy lang sa pag-kain at panonood. "If only you knew kung gaano ako nagulat, baka pagtawanan mo ako."

  
  


"Di bale na. Alam ko namang napagtawanan ka na ni Kyungsoo."

  
  


"Kyungsoo doesn't know", Chanyeol deadpanned.

  
  


"What the f—, wait nga, ikwento mo nga lahat ng nangyari!"

  
  


And so he did. Kinuwento niya kay Jongdae ang buong pangyayari, simula sa pagka-late ni Baekhyun hanggang sa pagpayag niya sa proposal ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na lang niya isinama ang iba pang detalye tulad ng observation niya kay Baekhyun habang kumakain, ang pagbata ng itsura, at ang bagong perfume nito. Ayaw niyang masabihang obssessed because no, he's far from that. Observant siya, 'yun lang 'yon.

  
  


Nasa episode two na yata ng Kingdom nang matapos ang storytelling niya. Tahimik lang si Jongdae all throughout and somehow kinakabahan siya sasabihin nito. Usually, kapag ganito katahimik ang bestfriend niya, it only means one thing — mali talaga ang ginawa niya.

  
  


"So ayun, the end."

  
  


"Ah, okay."

  
  


"Yun na 'yon? Kanina lang sinasabihan mo ako ng tanga tapos ngayon, 'ah okay' lang pala?"

  
  


"Bakit parang ikaw na 'yung mas gigil sa'tin?", matawa-tawang tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya.

  
  


"Sa haba haba ng sinabi ko sa'yo, wala ka palang na-absorb."

  
  


"Bakit, gusto mo bang pagalitan kita?"

  
  


Actually, Chanyeol's not sure what to expect from Jongdae. Alam na niya kanina na magugulat ito sa balita because Baekhyun is (or was) also his friend. They were close since part sila pareho ng theater guild at kahit papaano, may pinagsamahan silang dalawa. Naaalala niya na magkasundong-magkasundo pa nga ang mga ito kapag inaasar siya. Those were all good times. Pero tulad niya, wala na ring naging balita si Jongdae rito simula nang magbreak sila. Baekhyun went off the grid, just like that. For three years, walang nakakaalam sa whereabouts niya. Except for Sehun.

  
  


"Do you miss him?"

  
  


"Kung makatanong ka naman diyan, akala mo ako 'yung ex. Diba dapat ako nagtatanong sa'yo nang ganyan?" sagot ni Jongdae habang kumukuha ng beer sa ref. Inabutan agad siya nito ng isang bote pagkabalik sa sofa. Mukhang uumagahin sila sa inom ngayon.

  
  


"Close kayo, diba?"

  
  


"But we're not exes."

  
  


Chanyeol rolled his eyes in frustration bago lumagok ng beer. "Wag mo nang sagutin. Arte mo."

  
  


Natawa naman si Jongdae sa kanya at binato siya ng balat ng Mr. Chips. "Ikaw ang maarte. Oo syempre, namimiss ko siya. Sarap kayang kausap ni Baek. Funny pa. Kaya ka nga inlove diba?"

  
  


"Alam mo, gago ka."

  
  


"Uy, 'di niya dineny. In love pa rin si tanga."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Ang arte arte mo, Chanyeol. Ikaw ang mas maarte sa'tin. Wag kang maka-what what diyan lalo't nagsasabi lang ako ng totoo 'no. Kung makapag-decide ka nga diyan, akala mo kahapon lang kayo 'di nagkita ng tao."

  
  


That made him shut up. Not because Jongdae's telling the truth, but because now, it made him think na baka nga nagpadalos dalos siya na umoo siya kaagad sa set-up nila. Kung tutuusin, pwede naman niyang sabihin na pag-iisipan niya muna pero hindi. Ang ending, pumayag pa rin siya. Is he that weak? 

  
  


"O diba, natahimik ka diyan."

  
  


"Get to the point, Jongdae. Tama na 'yung ikutan namin nina Kyungsoo last week. Nakakapagod."

  
  


Jongdae looked at him meaningfully before heaving a sigh. Hindi muna ito nagsalita for a while at nanood na lang din muna sila silently. Alam niya na pinag-iisipan ni Jongdae ang sasabihin. Madalas, matabil talaga ang dila ng kaibigan pero alam niya naman ang applicability. He wanted to think that this is not a serious talk, not yet, at least. Hindi pa yata siya ready for that. Nakaka-dalawang beer pa lang siya at alas-sais pa lang ng gabi.

  
  


"Kaya mo na ba?"

  
  


"Kaya ang alin?"

  
  


"Na makatrabaho siya. This will go for months, Chanyeol. Almost a year. At palagi kayong magkikita, mag-uusap. Kaya mo ba?"

  
  


Ah, palaging makikita at makakausap. That's what he wanted years ago. Now, he's not sure.

  
  


"Hindi ko alam, Dae."

  
  


"Saying you don't know something just means you're considering it. Nandiyan na 'yan. Just ride the wave."

  
  


Chanyeol can only smile at him in return. Tama nga naman, ginusto niya at ngayon, kailangan niyang panindigan. Besides, kailangan niya na rin talagang tapusin ang kwento na matagal na niyang inumpisahan. It's been years since he last touched it. Sana lang alam niya pa kung saan mag-uumpisa ulit.

  
  


"Thanks, Dae."

  
  


"Sure, balitaan mo na lang ako kung nagkabalikan kayo."

  
  


At that, binato niya ng unan ang kaibigang madalas matabil dila, minsan gago.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Past lunchtime na nang magising si Chanyeol. Jongdae is nowhere to be found at naiwang nakatiwangwang ang pinaghigaan nitong comforter. Either nag-cr lang o umiskapo na naman para makaiwas sa pagliligpit. Malakas ang hula niyang it's the latter. Tanda niyang madaling araw na sila natapos sa inuman session kaya milagro na nakabangon si Jongdae nang maaga. Akmang itetext na sana niya ang kaibigan nang makita niya ang message ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


_hey. want to meet up later and talk about the book?_

_-baek_

  
  


BB

Hindi nga pala niya dinelete ang number. Conversation lang ang dinelete niya pero hindi ang contact number kaya napapikit na lang siya sa sariling kahihiyan nang makita ang saved name niya.

  
  


He changed it first to Baekhyun's full name before sending a reply.

  
  
  


_Sorry, late reply. What time ba? And saan?_

  
  
  


_hehe it's ok_

_figured you'll reply late since it's sun_

_anyway, do you want ramen for late lunch?_

  
  
  


Ganoon pa rin siya mag-text. Hindi niya pa rin kayang bumuo ng isang paragraph. Pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo sa sunod sunod na notifications. Hindi talaga.

  
  


_Sure._

  
  


_oki. message na lang kita ulit._

_see u! :)_

  
  


Naggayak siya matapos isend ni Baekhyun ang exact location at nasa shower na siya nang marealize niyang silang dalawa nga lang pala ang magkikita. Good luck kung makakapag-usap nga talaga sila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


An hour later, Chanyeol found himself standing at the entrance of Ippudo, waiting for the confirmation of his seat. Nang ma-confirm ng attendant ay agad naman siyang sinamahan nito papunta sa pwesto kung saan naroon na rin si Baekhyun, kaharap ang Ipad, gyoza, isang basong tubig, at ilang mga papel na medyo nakakalat sa mesa. For a while, nalito siya kung Ippudo ba talaga ang napuntahan niya o Starbucks.

  
  


Paano ba naman kasi, Baekhyun looked so cozy, with his gray cardigan and specs hanging lowly on the bridge of his nose. Typical thesis-ing scenario ang naabutan niya at nag-alangan siya kung pwede ba talaga niya itong istorbohin o magpasyang umalis na lang. Ilang segundo rin siyang nag-isip bago kunin ang atensyon ni Baekhyun na nakangiti pa habang nakatitig sa Ipad. 

  
  


_Ah, nakangiti. Hindi thesis._

  
  


"Uy, nandiyan ka na pala! Wait, ayusin ko lang", sabay tanggal ng earphones at dali-daling inilagay ang mga gamit sa bag. Inayos din niya ang salamin bago siya tingnan at nginitian nito. "Sorry, may pinanood lang."

  
  


"Okay lang. Kanina ka pa ba?"

  
  


"Hindi, mga almost 15 minutes ago lang siguro. Sadyang nagkalat lang ako", sagot niya with his shy _hehe_ laugh. "Order muna tayo? Gutom na ako."

  
  


Karaka Spicy para kay Baekhyun at Shiromaru Classic naman sa kanya. Nag-order din sila ng ilang side dishes tulad ng karaage at may pahabol pang panna cotta for dessert. Walang nagsalita sa kanila habang kumakain at tunay namang nagpapasalamat si Chanyeol doon bilang hindi niya rin naman alam kung anong sasabihin kay Baekhyun. Hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin naman siya makapaniwalang kaharap niya na ito at magiging katrabaho niya pa. 

  
  


Marami-rami na rin namang tao pero dahil nasa sulok ay hindi ganoon karinig ang ingay ng usapan. Busy sila sa pag-kain at dahil first meal niya rin ito, pakiramdam niya mapapa-round 2 siya.

  
  


"Magkasama kayo ni Jongdae kagabi?", tanong ni Baekhyun habang humihigop ng sabaw. Napatingin na lang siya at tumango.

  
  


"Sabi na, eh. Sakto pala 'tong ramen. Tanggal amats." Kung paanong nalaman ni Baekhyun ay hindi na niya tinanong at nagpatuloy na muli sa pag-kain. 

  
  


Chanyeol hates this kind of atmosphere. Oo, kaya niya namang tumagal nang walang kausap kahit abutin pa nang magdamag. Ang hindi niya lang kaya ay ang maramdamang may tensyon sa kanya at sa taong kasama niya. Ayaw niya ng ganito. Kahit gaano kasarap ang kinakain niya ngayon, kahit feeling niya ay unti-unti na ulit siyang nagiging tao dahil sa sabaw, ay hindi pa rin talaga siya kumportable. Ang mas nakakainis pa, mukhang wala namang pakialam si Baekhyun dahil sarap na sarap pa nga ito, if not very obvious sa malakas na paghigop ng sabaw at sa ngayong nilalantakan niyang karaage at tirang gyoza. 

  
  


It's quite a wonder pero naisip niya rin na baka walang konsepto ng _ex_ at _awkwardness_ si Baekhyun kapag pagkain ang kaharap. Nang matapos, ay saka lang ito ulit nagsalita.

  
  


"Kyungsoo called me last time. Friday yata? He's asking if we've met. Again."

  
  


"Anong sabi mo?"

  
  


"Na hindi pa, syempre. Hindi pa naman talaga tayo nagkikita diba. Sinabi ko rin na ni number mo nga wala ako, makapagkita pa kaya", he said smiling, at pailing-iling pa. "And so, I asked for your number. Turns out, 'di ka pa rin naman pala nagbabago ng contact."

  
  


Napahinto siya nang saglit sa pag-inom nang marinig ang huling sinabi ni Baekhyun. All of a sudden, parang bumilis ang pag-process ng utak niya at nagkaroon agad siya ng conclusion in a span of three seconds. Either hindi rin binura ni Baekhyun ang number niya o kabisado niya pa rin ito. At hindi niya alam kung ano ang mararamdaman sa dalawang scenarios na iyon.

  
  


"Ah...yes, ano… mahirap na kasi magpalit ng contact. Alam mo na… sa work." Napamura na lang siya mentally sa paraan ng pagsagot niya. Strike 1.

  
  


"Yes, I know. Mabuti na lang at naka-save pa rin", Baekhyun smiled at him briefly na agad ding nawala bago niya pa bigyang-kahulugan. "Anyway, as I was saying, Kyungsoo asked me to follow-up on you. Sabi niya pa, we're supposed to be doing an action plan by now. O diba, sobrang oldie." 

  
  


Si Baekhyun lang din ang natawa sa sinabi niya habang matipid na ngiti na lang ang nagawa niya. Kasi naman, paano ba mag-respond sa light conversation na pilit iginagapang ng ex niya. Nakakahiya ang inaasal niya ngayon at sobrang unprofessional but in his defense, wala bang crash course ng _how to talk to your ex again after three years?_ Sana pala nag-youtube na lang siya kagabi ng mga Ted-Ed videos kaysa nakipag-inuman kay Jongdae na puro pang-aasar lang din naman ang ginawa. O kaya pwede bang umuwi na lang? Mas madali yata iyon.

  
  


"Chanyeol." May slight reprimanding tone sa boses ni Baekhyun. Para siyang batang naghihintay sermunan.

  
  


"Alam ko kung anong tumatakbo sa isip mo ngayon. Gusto mo nang umuwi, ano?" Baekhyun's voice shifted into a less playful one. Seryosohan na nga.

  
  


"Hindi naman sa ganon."

  
  


"You're lying."

  
  


Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya sa sagot ni Baekhyun. "Okay, fine. Tama ka. Gusto ko na lang umuwi." Hindi siya makatingin habang sinasabi ito kaya pinaglaruan na lang niya ang chopsticks na nasa bowl. Nakakahiya na hindi pa rin niya kayang makipag-usap nang maayos lalo't tungkol naman sa trabaho ang pag-uusapan nila.

  
  


"See, kilalang-kilala talaga kita."

  
  


And now, Baekhyun's slightly laughing. Hindi siya makapaniwalang tinatawanan siya ngayon nito. Bakit parang siya lang ang agit?

  
  


"Final answer nga. Do you really want to work with me?"

  
  


This time, napatingin siya nang deretso sa mata ni Baekhyun. Playfulness long gone at tanging seryosong tingin lang din ang nakikita niya. There's no fear but there's a little agitation. Ngayon lang din niya naisip na wala pa rin pala talaga siyang desisyon at tormented pa rin siya sa fact na nagkita sila only to find out na magiging magkatrabaho sila for a few months. Hindi pa rin pala niya nalalagpasan ang shock, one week ago.

  
  


"I do, I want to work with you… it's just that…"

  
  


"We're exes." May slight smirk siyang nakita but the seriousness in his eyes is still there. 

  
  


"Alam mo, hindi ko rin alam kung bakit ako ang kinuha ni Kyungsoo. Una sa lahat, hindi naman ako philo major, kung 'yun man ang unang criteria. Jusmiyo, konting philosophers nga lang ang kilala ko 'no! Madalas, imbento pa 'yung mga sinasabi ko", patawa-tawa pa habang nagkukwento, as if recalling a distant memory.

  
  


"I don't even know kung gaano kalaking parte ba ng philosophy ang kailangan for your book? And really? Bakit naman philosophy? Sa pagkakaalala ko, you usually write romance and tragedy. Na nakakainis pa rin kapag naalala ko 'yung mga pinagsusulat mo dati", dagdag niya at may pabirong pag-irap pa.

  
  


At habang tuloy-tuloy ang pagsasalita nito, Chanyeol can't help but to stare at him intently. The Baekhyun in front of him is still the Baekhyun he hadn't seen for the last few years. Alam niyang masyado pang maaga para malaman ang tungkol sa mga pagbabagong hindi na niya nakita, pero ito 'yung Baekhyun na nasa isip niya sa tuwing kinakailangan niya nang magandang alaala. Ito 'yung Baekhyun na hindi niya inalis kahit kailan sa sistema.

  
  


"Also, when we were classmates, parang hindi naman kami palaging nakakapag-usap ni Kyungsoo about… you know, life, in general. Kaya tulad mo, I am also worried about this set-up. Paano na lang kung hindi naman pala ako makakatulong sa'yo?"

  
  


He still pouts when he talks at may paminsang hand gestures pa kapag nag-eexplain. Nakakapagsingit pa rin siya ng mga funny anecdotes habang seryosong nagkukwento tungkol sa mga pinaggagawa nila ni Kyungsoo noon. Minsan, napapangiti pa kapag may naaalalang nakakatawang bagay. Kaya kahit wala naman na talaga siyang naiintindihan ay sinasabayan na lang din niya ng pagtango at kaunting pag-ngiti.

  
  


"Kaya promise, nagulat talaga ako noong nalaman kong ikaw pala 'yung tinutukoy niya. I mean, I know he's an editor. But I didn't know na ikaw pala 'yung niyayabang niyang writer. Grabe, parang dati lang…", Baekhyun stopped mid-sentence, awkwardly looked at him, sabay ngiti at inom ng tubig.

  
  


"Pero diba, paano kung hindi naman pala talaga ako 'yung tamang tao?"

  
  


Chanyeol knew he stopped spacing out when he saw the real worry in Baekhyun's eyes. Hindi na rin ito nagsalita at itinuloy ang pag-kain ng panna cotta. Both of them were silent at tanging ang ingay na lang sa paligid ang naririnig. 

  
  


At sa pagkakataong iyon lang din niya naisip. Oo nga, nawala rin naman siya sa buhay ni Baekhyun noong mga nakaraang taon. Hindi rin siya nakita nito nang ganoon katagal at hindi lang siya ang nakaranas ng pagkawala. Pati rin si Baekhyun. Kaya bakit niya iisipin na siya lang ang makakaramdam ng paninibago kung pareho lang pala silang tumutulay sa alambre? 

  
  


"Feeling ko talaga ha. Wala lang choice si Kyung. Kinuha niya lang ako kasi bida-bida ako." Napatingin muna siya kay Baekhyun bago sila sabay na natawa sa binanggit nito. 

  
  


"Nah, I don't think so."

  
  


"You don't think what? Na wala talaga siyang choice o bida-bida ako?"

  
  


"Both?"

  
  


Pang-asar namang ngumiti si Baekhyun sa unsure niyang sagot. "I mean, I know he hired you for a greater reason."

  
  


"Wow. Sige, tulad ng?"

  
  


"Tulad ng matutulungan mo talaga ako."

  
  


Nakangiti pa rin si Baekhyun nang tingnan niya ito. It was a kind, sincere smile. And somehow, Chanyeol feels at peace.

  
  


Nang matapos silang kumain ay agad din naman silang lumabas bilang nagpasya na rin silang umuwi pareho. May tatapusin pa raw si Baekhyun sa thesis niya habang susubukan naman niyang magsulat pagdating sa bahay. Susubukan dahil hindi niya sure kung makakasulat talaga siya o magsasayang ng oras sa pag-poprocrastinate. Sabay silang bumaba papunta sa parking lot pero bago pa sila sumakay sa sari-sariling sasakyan ay nagsalita si Baekhyun.

  
  


"I can only help you if you'll let me." Mahina ang pagkakasabi niya. Pabulong. Parang ayaw na may makarinig bukod sa sarili. Muntik na nga niyang hindi marinig if not for the quiet space.

  
  


And at that moment, Chanyeol knew that he's already decided.

  
  


"Ilang days a week ba ako dapat mag-report sa'yo?"

  
  


Napatingin namang bigla si Baekhyun sa sinabi niyang iyon kaya napatawa na lang siya nang makita ang gulat nitong itsura. Pero maya-maya'y napalitan din naman ito ng ngiti.

  
  


"Let's meet every Wednesdays. Para 'di mo ma-feel na hump day", he winked sabay lakad nito papunta sa sasakyan niya. Napailing na lang siya sa bilis ng pag-shift ng facial expressions ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


"See you on Wednesday! Galingan magsulat", sigaw pa nito as he exited the parking lot, leaving a smiling Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wednesday came much shorter than Chanyeol expected. Hindi naman naging specific si Baekhyun kung kailan ba mag-uumpisa ang 'wednesday meetings' nila pero inassume niya na baka next week na sila ulit magkikita. But of course, Baekhyun proved him wrong nang mag-text ito bandang tanghali para yayain siyang mag-samgyupsal for dinner. Muntik na naman nga siyang ma-tanga at rereplayan na sana niya ng " _bakit?"_ nang bigla niyang maalala ang naging usapan nila noong Linggo. Oo nga pala, start na ng real work. Kailangan na niya munang i-set aside ang awkwardness at stupidity niya kung gusto niyang makapag-publish ng libro next year. There's no easy way nga naman.

  
  


Around 7 na nang makarating siya sa lugar na sinabi ni Baekhyun at malayong-malayo ito sa inexpect niyang samgyupsal place. Walang nag-aabang para matawag ang number nila, walang music video ng random kpop idols, at ni wala nga siyang usok na nalalanghap pagkapasok niya sa restaurant. Walang gaanong tao kahit sa ibaba ng building kaya nagduda pa siya kung tama ba ang napuntahan niya. Good thing, Baekhyun was already there, kaharap pa rin ang iPad niya, just like the last time.

  
  


"Traffic?", banggit nito pagkaupong-pagkaupo niya.

  
  


"Sakto lang. Na-late din ako ng alis."

  
  


Baekhyun just hummed habang nagpalinga-linga naman siya sa paligid dahil first time niyang makapunta sa tahimik na samgyupsalan. Ngayon lang din niya napansin na authentic korean restaurant talaga ito with its simple setting. May ilang wooden chairs and tables na kaparehong-kapareho sa mga napapanood niyang korean dramas (courtesy of Jongdae). May flat screen TV pero korean channel ang ipinapalabas, ibang-iba sa typical samgyupsal place. Kakaunti lang din ang customers. Pagpasok niya kanina ay saktong may papalabas namang dalawang tao kaya sa ngayon ay tatlong tables lang ang occupied, kabilang ang sa kanila ni Baekhyun. But above all, what stood out the most is the smell of the place. Hindi niya alam syempre kung anong amoy ng Korea bilang hindi pa naman siya nakakarating doon pero amazed talaga siya sa lugar. The place smells authentic. It screams Asian.

  
  


"Korean talaga 'yung may-ari nito", Baekhyun told him out of the blue. "Halata kasi 'yung curiosity mo", dagdag nito, sabay ngiti.

  
  


"Ah. Authentic Korean restaurant naman pala."

  
  


"Yup. Dito ako pumupunta kapag nag-ccrave ako ng anything Korean kasi feeling ko nagiging Koreano rin ako pag kumakain ako dito."

  
  


Natawa naman si Chanyeol doon. Parang si Jongdae lang ang kausap niya ngayon. Until now, pareho pa rin sila. Speaking of, he mentally took note na dalhin ang best friend dito sa Sabado. 

  
  


"Mukha ka naman ng Korean."

  
  


"Thanks sa ten-step Korean skincare routine ko", sabay tapik ni Baekhyun sa cheeks niya, as if model ng Ponds. "Anyway, order na tayo?"

  
  


Alam naman ni Chanyeol na big eater si Baekhyun pero mukhang pang-sampung tao yata ang inorder niya. Bukod sa samgyupsal, nag-order din ito ng jjajjangmyeon, sweet and sour pork, at dumplings. Big servings lahat kaya mukhang may ittake out sila mamaya.

  
  


"Paano mo nadiscover 'to?", tanong niya pagkaalis ng server.

  
  


"One time kasi gustung-gusto ko magsamgyupsal pero ayoko sa maraming tao. Alam mo na, ang ingay. Saka ako lang kasi mag-isa, so mahirap makahanap ng samgyupsalan na tumatanggap ng isang tao lang. My friend recommended this to me and ayan, this became my secret k-barbecue place. Hindi nga lang unli ang samgyupsal pero promise, sobrang sarap ng pagkain dito. At, tahimik pa!"

  
  


"Oo nga, tahimik. Wala nga ring tao sa baba e."

  
  


"Ang creepy ng building 'no? Luma na kasi. Pero alam mo ba, nakakain na si Ryan Bang dito." Chanyeol looked at him first na parang 'di makapaniwala. But not because of Ryan Bang. Weird lang na alam ni Baekhyun ang ganoong bagay. Bandang huli, natawa na lang din siya at mukhang alam na niya ang patutunguhan nito. Seryosong-seryoso pa kasi ang mukha at aakalain talagang business partner sa pagbebenta niya sa lugar. Hindi pa rin pala talaga nawawala ang kadaldalan niya.

  
  


"Paid promotion ba 'to?", he said in between laughs.

  
  


"I mean, I'm not a fan ha. Pero alam mo na, celeb thing. Di mo ba nakita 'yung picture niya? Nakadikit kaya sa pader sa tapat ng pinto!" 

  
  


Aba't seryoso nga sa pagpopromote.

  
  


"Busy kasi ako sa pag-check kung tama ba 'yung napuntahan ko, sorry. Mamaya tingnan ko."

  
  


"Mamaya, magpapicture din tayo sa may-ari tapos sabihin natin i-post niya kasi sikat tayo sa Korea. Ano, g?"

  
  


Dito na napahagalpak ng tawa si Chanyeol. Minsan talaga, hindi niya alam kung paano tumatakbo ang isip ni Baekhyun at kung anu-anong pang-ttrip na lang ang naiisip. He remembers, ganito rin siya noong college pa lang sila. Malakas talaga mang-asar kaya magkasundong-magkasundo sila ni Jongdae.

  
  


"Thanks ba ulit sa korean skincare routine mo?"

  
  


"Alam mo 'yan", at kumindat pa talaga. Baekhyun cleared his throat before speaking again. "Anyway, sorry pala kung biglaan lang din akong nagtext sa'yo. Naisip ko lang din na baka gusto mo na kasing simulan, so…"

  
  


"It's fine. Actually, nakalimutan ko nga kung anong araw na kaya nawala sa isip ko. Also, akala ko next week ka pa mag-seset since busy ka rin sa thesis."

  
  


Baekhyun rolled his eyes pagkabanggit pa lang niya ng salitang 'thesis'. "Hay nako, bakit ko nga ba pinasok 'to." 

  
  


Ramdam pa rin naman niya ang biro sa sinabi nito kahit mukha siyang seryoso. Chanyeol just can't point it out but there's a different vibe with the present Baekhyun. Mukha siyang mas kumportable ngayon. At ease. Sana lang ay totoo.

  
  


"Tungkol ba saan thesis mo?"

  
  


"Next time na natin pag-usapan, please lang. Ako dapat ang nangungumusta ng gawa mo."

  
  


Assessment time. Napainom na lang siya ng tubig with the thought of it. Sanay naman na siya sa criticisms and evaluations. Marami-rami na siyang napagdaanang ganyan at nakapag-publish na rin naman siya dati so dapat sanay na siya whenever someone would read his initial work. But then, hindi pa rin maiwasan na tamaan nang kaunting kaba especially now that he's not in a good shape. Medyo wala siyang confidence sa mga pinagsusulat lately at nadagdagan lang ang nerbyos niya ngayong si Baekhyun pa ang mag-aassess dito. Maybe ihahanda na lang niya ang sarili sa panibagong gawa mamaya pagkauwi niya sa bahay.

  
  


"You should really learn how to control your expressions. Grabe, alam na alam kong kinakabahan ka", banggit ni Baekhyun na pumutol ng pagpapanic niya. "Chill lang, ano ka ba. Think of this as the old times."

  
  


_Oh. Old times._

  
  


Gusto sanang tanungin ni Chanyeol kung how old ba ang tinutukoy niyang old times because he's not sure if he wanted to travel down the memory lane. But, it's true. Ginagawa rin naman nila ito dati. Si Baekhyun ang palaging unang nakakabasa ng mga gawa niya. Si Baekhyun ang palaging unang nakakarinig ng mga naiisip niyang ideas for his story. Si Baekhyun ang palaging una niyang naiisip pagsabihan ng kung anu-anong bagay, no matter how ridiculous it is. It's always him.

  
  


_Oh. So much for old times._

  
  


Napa-buntong hininga na lang din si Chanyeol bago magsalita. "I really don't think it's worth to be published."

  
  


"And you still didn't change. Ganyan din ang palagi mong sinasabi dati. I bet, palagi rin 'yang naririnig ni Kyung from you."

  
  


"It's true, though. Nabasa mo naman na siguro 'yung sinend ko diba?"

  
  


Pagkauwi niya from their ramen meeting, sinend niya kaagad kay Baekhyun ang initial draft niya bago pa ulit siya maduwag at mag-back out. Right after isend, nag-COD na lang siya.

  
  


"Yup."

  
  


"And… what do you think? I'm telling the truth diba?"

  
  


Pero bago pa sila sumagot ay may lumapit na dalawang servers sa kanila dala ang griller at samgyupsal. Instantly, parang nakalimutan yata ni Baekhyun na may pinag-uusapan sila at halos magningning ang mga mata nito pagkakita pa lang ng meat. With that, alam ni Chanyeol na 'di na niya makakausap ito hangga't hindi nakakain. The assessment can wait.

  
  


Baekhyun is in charge of grilling. May certain appearance and texture daw kasi siyang hinahanap sa tuwing kumakain ng samgyupsal kaya gusto niya siya ang taga-ihaw. Kung anong klaseng texture iyon ay hindi niya alam, basta luto at hindi sunog, ay okay na sa kanya. Dumating din naman isa-isa ang iba nilang order kaya punung-puno ang mesa nila. Tinanong nga sila ng isang server kung may iba raw silang kasama at nahihiyang umiling na lang si Chanyeol habang sinamaan naman ito ng tingin ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Para naman maging kapaki-pakinabang siya, Chanyeol decided to mix the jjajjangmyeon bago pa tumigas ang noodles. Seryoso siya sa paghahalo nang biglang magsalita si Baekhyun dahilan para matigil siya sa ginagawa. 

  
  


_"Kasabay ba ng pagtanda ang paglimot?"_

  
  


He looked up at Baekhyun at nakitang busy ito sa pagpapak ng samgyupsal. Medyo malakas pa nga ang pag-nguya as if he didn't blurt a heavy line. Nakakatawa sana kung hindi siya slightly gulat. Baekhyun doesn't care samantalang siya, nanatiling nakatitig lang dito.

  
  


"Alam mo bang patulog na ako noong nabasa ko 'yung draft mo. Ang ending, hindi ako agad nakatulog kasi binigyan mo ako ng existential crisis at 2 am", patawa-tawa pa rin ito habang patuloy sa paggawa ng lettuce wrap. 

  
  


"Imagine, pagkabukas ko ng file, 'yon agad ang bumungad sa'kin. Seriously, Chanyeol, bakit ang hilig mong manakit? Inaano ka ba namin?", litanya ni Baekhyun, in a very serious tone, na kung hindi niya lang kilala ay aakalain niyang inis talaga ito sa kanya. Paano ba naman kasi, nauna ang pagtaas ng kilay at pag-irap bago bumawi sa ngiti. For a while, hindi siya nakapagsalita agad and Baekhyun had to stare at him para lang mag-respond siya.

  
  


"Sorry", he finally answered, smiling. "Nanibago ka lang siguro. Ngayon ka na lang ulit nakabasa ng gawa ko, right?"

  
  


"Yes. But I didn't say na hindi ko nagustuhan. It was the opposite actually."

  
  


Itinuloy niya ang paghahalo ng jjajjangmyeon habang patuloy din si Baekhyun sa pag-iihaw at paminsang paglalagay ng lutong samgyupsal sa plato niya.

  
  


"I'm still not sure of it. Malay mo, baguhin ko ulit from the start."

  
  


Iniabot sa kanya ni Baekhyun ang isang lettuce wrap bago sumagot.

  
  


"Di kita pipigilan. If it'll make you happy and satisfied, I won't ask anything. Pero sabi ni Kyungsoo, this time you're aiming for a "happy" ending? Tama ba?", ginamit niya pa ang daliri sa pag-quote unquote at halatang may pang-aasar sa tono ng pananalita nito.

  
  


"Yup. Para maiba naman."

  
  


Baekhyun jokingly groaned at him pero nginitian din naman siya nito. "Finally! Sa ilang taon mo ba namang pagsusulat, palagi na lang may namamatay o kaya naiiwan sa dulo. Akala ko nga ikaw na ang next Haruki Murakami or John Green eh. Mabuti naman at ngayon, gusto mong buháy na lahat ng characters mo."

  
  


"Gusto ko lang din sigurong i-challenge ang sarili ko. Pero kung hindi mag-work, malay natin, mamatay silang lahat."

  
  


Siguro sumobra ang nonchalant tone sa sagot niya kaya't hagalpak ang tawa ni Baekhyun na muntik pa ngang mabulunan dahil may nginunguya pa palang baby potatoes. Hindi na yata siya natigil sa kakakain at mukhang mauubos nila lahat ng inorder. Hindi naman siya na-inform na Wednesday is mukbang day.

  
  


"Gago! Papatayin mo rin ba ako? Buti na lang nanguya ko na 'yung patatas!", pasigaw niyang sabi pero tuloy pa rin naman sa pagtawa. 

  
  


Nang makainom ng tubig at mahimasmasan ay balik ito sa pagpapak ng samgyupsal na akala mo'y hindi nabulunan kanina. Napapailing na lang si Chanyeol sa nakikita niya. Naaalala niya dati, magseset talaga sila ng araw para lang lumamon. Walang iisipin kundi anong kakainin, saan kakain, anong oras kakain. Walang iba kundi pagkain. Totoo pala 'yung kahit hindi naman ganoon kasarap 'yung pagkain basta't magana ang kasama ay parang mabubusog ka na rin. 

  
  


Baekhyun is always the happiest when he's eating.

  
  


_Ah. Good old days._

  
  


"Although... may isang bagay lang akong ipinagtataka dati pa."

  
  


Hindi pa pala tapos ang interview session. Marami-rami yatang follow-up questions na baon si Baekhyun. "Ano 'yon?"

  
  
  


The sound of sizzle coming from the grill made him drool mentally lalo't nang makita niya kung gaano idinidiin ni Baekhyun ang karne para mas lalo itong matusta. Ganyang texture pala ang hanap. Yung may lutong sa gilid at konting pait sa lasa.

  
  


"Why do you like writing tragedy? Death, specifically. Even before. You like writing sad stories. Usually, mag-uumpisa ka sa malungkot na linya kaya 'di na ako nag-eexpect for a happy ending. And I'm not wrong. It always ends in tragedy… Palaging may naiiwan sa huli." 

  
  


Walang bawas ang maanghang at matamis na sauce. Tanging ang sesame oil na may asin lang ang may bawas sa lagayan ng mga sawsawan ni Baekhyun. Naka-tatlong refill na nga siya simula nang mag-ihaw sila. Ayaw daw niya nang maraming lasa sa samgyupsal. Dalawa lang daw ang dapat na malasahan. Mamantika at maalat.

  
  


"It's okay kung 'di mo gustong sagutin. Napansin ko lang talaga."

  
  


Nang matapos siyang maghalo ng jjajjangmyeon, inilagay niya ang kalahati nito sa isang bowl at iniabot kay Baekhyun na kaagad namang nilantakan.

  
  


"Because that's what I fear the most. Losing someone. Nagbabakasakali lang ako na baka kapag sinulat ko siya lagi, maubos din ang takot ko." Sinubukan niyang titigan sa mata si Baekhyun habang sinasabi ito but somewhere along those lines ay napaiwas din siya. 

  
  


Tama si Baekhyun. Masarap nga ang jjajjangmyeon at samgyupsal sa lugar na iyon.

  
  


"Ah. Ikaw na ikaw nga."

  
  


"Ha? Anong akong ako?"

  
  


"Dati pa lang, you love internal challenges. You love quiet battles, battles that we don't know about. Laging gusto mong kinakalaban ang sarili mo. And it's always for yourself."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the end, hindi rin nila naubos kaya nakapagpabalot pa sila ng dumplings at sweet and sour pork. Hindi pa tapos ang gabi, naiisip na kaagad ni Baekhyun ang breakfast. Habang pababa sila ng building ay kinukwentuhan pa siya nito ng target niyang oras ng gising bukas pati ng kung anong una niyang kakainin.

  
  


They're still not going home, though. Nang ayain kasi siya ni Baekhyun kanina kung gusto niyang magpababa ng kinain, through coffee and sweets (na 'di niya lubos maisip kung paano), ay kaagad din naman siyang pumayag. Nag-uumpisa pa lang din kasing sumarap ang usapan nila so bakit niya puputulin, diba?

  
  


"Alam mo, I read this somewhere. Di ko lang talaga matandaan pero nag-word play siya about pagtanda and paglimot."

  
  


Baekhyun liked sharing random thoughts. They were like this even before maging sila. Out of the blue, magsasalita lang si Baekhyun, sasabihin kung anong pumasok sa utak niya, gaano man ka-weird o ka-random 'yan. And from there, aabutin na sila nang madaling-araw kakakwentuhan. Para bang hindi sila nauubusan ng sasabihin sa isa't-isa. Minsan, mauuwi sa debate kaya mas lalong hindi sila nakakatulog.

  
  


"Anong sinabi?"

  
  


"Na parang bakit daw nakakalimot tayo habang tumatanda eh dapat nga, mas natatandaan natin ang mga bagay-bagay kasi nga tumatanda na tayo. Gets? Witty 'no?", may diin ang pagsabi niya ng _tumatanda_ , sabay tawa.

  
  


"Bakit tayo tumatandang paurong? Ganon diba?"

  
  


"Ayun! Exactly!"

  
  


Mabuti na lang at may Starbucks sa baba ng pinagkainan nila kaya hindi na nila kailangang lumakad pa palayo. Mabuti na lang din at kakaunti lang ang tao kaya kahit malakas ang boses ni Baekhyun ay walang titingin nang masama sa kanila. Alas diyes na ng gabi pero para kay Chanyeol, mahaba pa ang araw.

  
  


"I don't know but maybe that's one of life's greatest irony."

  
  


"Or maybe, that's just really how life works. How everything is a mere cycle." 

  
  


Baekhyun sipped a little of his Dark Mocha bago magsalita ulit. "It just shows us kung paano tayo babalik sa dati. Like infants who know nothing in this world. Naiisip ko tuloy, hindi kaya talagang pinahihiram lang satin 'yung mga alaala? At habang tumatanda tayo, unti-unti sating binabawi?"

  
  


Saglit siyang napaisip sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Mukha naman ding naghihintay ito ng affirmation mula sa kanya at obvious na obvious sa tingin niya. 

  
  


"Growing old is just a process of giving back our memories."

  
  


"Alam mo, writer ka talaga." 

  
  


Baekhyun laughed as he took a bite of his cheesecake. Kung paanong nakakain niya pa ito ay hindi alam ni Chanyeol. Siya kasi, nag-tsaa na lang at parang sasabog na ang tiyan niya sa kabusugan.

  
  


"Tagal na. Ngayon mo lang nalaman?", pabiro niyang banggit which earned a mischievous look from Baekhyun.

  
  


"Alam ko naman. Dati pa. Kahit wala ka pang naisusulat na buong libro. In my head and well, heart, you're already a great writer. Tingnan mo naman, kaya mong sabihin sa iisang sentence 'yung mahabang explanation ko sa'yo."

  
  


"Nah, it came from you. I just summed it up."

  
  


Napangiti lang si Baekhyun sa kanya at itinuloy ang pag-inom. They were quiet for a while and the only thing they could hear is the coffee-shop-kind-of-song softly playing in the background. Baekhyun looked like he's in deep thoughts kaya pinili na lang din niyang magsalita.

  
  


Dati pa man, Baekhyun has this 'thinking face'. Sometimes, he's pouting. Other times, he's pursing his lips. At hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung aware ba si Baekhyun sa itsura niya sa tuwing ginagawa niya ito o talagang hindi niya rin sinasadya na magmukhang pre-school kid na nag-iisip kung ano ba talaga ang kulay ng ulap.

  
  


Kaharap niya si Baekhyun ngayon na nakapangalumbaba while slightly pouting. Nasa ibang direksyon ang tingin niya at mukha talagang tunay na nag-iisip. After a few seconds, tumingin din naman ito sa kanya, arms now crossed while leaning back to his chair, as if scrutinizing him. Hindi naman siya mukhang nanghuhusga, mukha lang siyang clueless.

  
  


"How did you come up with your story?"

  
  


Saglit na natigilan si Chanyeol at idinaan na lang sa pag-inom ng tsaa ang pag-iisip ng isasagot kay Baekhyun. For a moment, he was torn. 

  
  


"Ikwento ko na ba sa'yo 'yung buong story?"

  
  


Agad-agad naman ang pag-iling ni Baekhyun na ikinatawa niya. "No! No! Wag. Gusto ko lang malaman 'yung main thought mo behind the story. Ayoko ng spoilers. Gusto ko rin ma-excite sa bawat ipapasa mong draft."

  
  


"Okay. Akala ko ipapakuwento mo na e."

  
  


"Kung ikukwento mo, baka maging last meeting na natin 'to, sige", matawa-tawang sagot ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Hindi na lang ipinahalata ni Chanyeol ang gulat kahit halos mabilaukan siya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Last meeting? Agad? 

  
  


"So, ano na. How did you come up with it?", Baekhyun said as he leaned closer to him, preparing to listen intently.

  
  


"Do you remember Ji Eun?"

  
  


"Ji Eun? As in Lee Ji Eun? As in The Lee Ji Eun from our theater guild?"

  
  


"Yup. The angelic voice, Lee Ji Eun."

  
  


Pang-asar muna siyang tiningnan ni Baekhyun bago siya nito sinagot. At pang-asar din ang tono ng pananalita nito. "Syempre naman, naalala ko 'yung _first love_ mo." Napailing na lang siya sa diin ng pagkakasabi nito.

  
  


"But what about her? Anong konek niya sa soon-to-be-published novel mo?"

  
  


Isang higop sa tsaa at buntong-hininga muna ang ginawa niya bago tuluyang sagutin si Baekhyun.

  
  


"Bago ako nag-umpisang magsulat, as in, bago pa talaga ako nagkaroon ng rough draft or outline, I remembered her."

  
  


Napansin niyang tumaas ang isang kilay ni Baekhyun pero sumenyas din naman ito na ituloy ang sinasabi niya. "It's just a passing thought, really. Siguro gawa na rin nang pagmumuni-muni ko kaya ko siya naalala. But do you know what's weird? Hindi ko maalala ang mukha niya."

  
  


Chanyeol kind of expected a silly remark from Baekhyun. Pero wala siyang narinig na kahit ano. Nakatingin lang ito sa kanya nang blangko. "I mean, of course, I somehow remember the shape of her face, her hair, maski syempre 'yung kulay ng balat niya, alam ko. Alam ko pa rin kung paano siya lumakad o tumakbo. Kilala ko pa rin naman ang boses niya. But the details of her face? Hindi ko na gaanong maalala."

  
  


"It's Ji Eun, Chanyeol. How can you forget her?"

  
  


"Hindi ko rin alam. Pero kahit ngayon na pinag-uusapan natin siya, I don't think I remember the exact detail of her nose or her lips or even her cheeks. Talagang hulma na lang ng mukha niya ang natatandaan ko. And her eyes, even her gaze, hindi ko na ma-imagine."

  
  


"Buti hindi ka natakot?"

  
  


"Medyo kinabahan. But that's when it hits me."

  
  


"Na?"

  
  


"We are really capable of forgetting someone. Even the ones we really loved."

  
  


Napansin niyang natigilan si Baekhyun sa huli niyang sinabi. Nakita rin niyang umiwas ito ng tingin pagkalapag ng iniinom niyang kape. At that moment, naisip ni Chanyeol na baka hindi na lang dapat niya sinabi 'yung tungkol kay Ji Eun. Baka hindi dapat siya nagkwento. 

  
  


But then again, Lee Ji Eun is not a sensitive subject for them. Dati pa man din, inaasar na siya ni Baekhyun sa kanya kahit noong mga panahong hindi na sila nito nag-uusap. After all, it was because of her kung bakit sila nagkakilala. 

  
  


Ji Eun was the head of their University's theater guild. Sometimes, main actress kaya sikat talaga siya sa school nila. Magaling kumanta, magaling magsulat ng kanta, magaling tumugtog, magaling umarte, bonus na nga lang yata na maganda siya. For Chanyeol, she's the cute type. For him, she's near perfect kasi magkasundo talaga sila. They were good friends. Palaging magkasama kaya minsan, napagkakamalan ng mga tao na sila. Sa sobrang dikit nila, pati sarili niya nalinlang niya.

  
  


"Hindi ko pa rin gets kung paano nangyari 'yung sinasabi mo." Baekhyun said, after a few minutes of silence. "Ilang taon din kitang inasar-asar sa kanya. Akala ko nga, 'di ka na makakamove-on."

  
  


"But I did. I honestly did. Of all people, ikaw ang nakakaalam niyan", derechong sagot ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Si Ji Eun ang nagpakilala sa kanya kay Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol ang writer ng play kaya nagkaroon din ng pagpapakilala sa kanya ng mga posibleng gaganap. Baekhyun was one of the supporting actors. Parehas sila ni Jongdae pero ang katwiran niya, takas lang daw kasi siya kaya hindi pwedeng maging main character.

  
  


Back then, wala siyang ideya na magkaibigan din pala ang dalawa kaya ang ending, palaging silang apat ang magkakasama, before o after practice. Wala naman siyang choice bilang gusto niyang laging kasama si Ji Eun and even if it means na apat silang magdedate ay okay lang. Minsan, kahit hindi na related sa play, nagkikita-kita pa rin sila para lang kumain o kaya uminom. May mga panahon na sila lang ni Ji Eun o kaya silang tatlo ni Jongdae kung hindi ito busy sa mga ka-fling niya. May mga oras na sila lang ni Baekhyun. 

Mas madalas, silang dalawa lang. Inevitably, mas naging close sila. He became his 'one call away' person apart from Jongdae. Later on, he was also introduced to Baekhyun's group of friends at doon na mas lalong lumaki ang mundo ni Chanyeol.

  
  


But he was all the same. Si Ji Eun pa rin ang gusto niya. Not until, mabalitaan niyang boyfriend na pala nito si Joo Hyuk. Ang main actor. Naalala niya kung paanong halos gusto niyang sapakin si Baekhyun noong inasar siya nito. 

  
  


_"Hindi raw kasi ikaw ang bida."_

  
  


Imbis na makasapak, naiyak na lang siya.

  
  


"Yeah, I know. Parang dati lang, ilang beses mong sinasabi samin na tatanda ka na lang mag-isa. At nainuman na yata natin lahat ng pwedeng mainuman sa Manila dahil sa estado mo. Nagbabato-batopik pa nga kami minsan ni Jongdae kung sinong mag-uuwi sa'yo." Huminga muna ito nang malalim bago magpatuloy. "Ganoon mo siya kamahal."

  
  


"Ganoon ako kalalang umasa."

  
  


Kibit balikat naman si Baekhyun sa sagot niya. 

  
  


"Malala. Pero limot mo na ngayon? What does that even mean? Ngayon ka lang totally naka-move on?", matawa-tawang tanong nito.

  
  


Napaismid na lang siya sabay tapon ng "seryoso-ka-ba" look on his face. Pa-joke namang nag-peace sign sa kanya si Baekhyun. "I just can't imagine not remembering someone's face. Lalo kapag naging malapit ka sa tao. First love pa?"

  
  


"Yeah. It's been what… 7? 8 years? And when I think of her, everything seems blurry. Parang ang cloudy ng memories ko sa kanya. Siguro, kaya ko na lang siyang makilala sa boses, sa pictures, or personally. But now, I can't form her image in my head anymore."

  
  


Nang tingnan ni Chanyeol ang paligid, napansin niyang sila na lang pala ang customers. Hindi pa naman mukhang nagliligpit ang mga barista kaya kahit papaano'y safe pa sila nang ilang minuto. Sana lang maubos na ni Baekhyun ang natitirang isang subo ng cheesecake para makauwi na sila.

  
  


"Lee Ji Eun… you're finally free huh", he said absentmindedly habang pinaglalauran ang kakarampot na cheesecake gamit ang tinidor. Isang maliit na tango na lang ang naisagot ni Chanyeol kahit alam niyang hindi naman siya nakikita nito.

  
  


"E, ako ba?"

  
  


"H-ha?"

  
  


"Ako ba, hindi mo na rin naalala?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nagising si Chanyeol sa paulit-ulit na tunog ng doorbell na may kasabay na malalakas na pagkatok. In his half-asleep state, wala talaga siyang maisip kung sino ang bibisita sa kanya on a Thursday morning. Alas otso pa lang kaya sinubukan niyang huwag pansinin at baka sakaling sumuko ang nag-iingay na iyon. 

  
  


"Please lang buksan mo na. Sakit na ng kamay ko oh!", pagkasigaw pa lang nito ay kilala na niya kaagad kung sino. At alam niyang hindi rin siya lulubayan. Kaya labag man sa kalooban ay tumayo na lang siya at hindi na nag-abala pang magbihis o kahit man lang magtanggal ng muta.

  
  


"Wala rito si Jongdae", banggit niya pagkabukas na pagkabukas pa lang ng pinto. Agad naman itong pumasok at derecho pa sa ref para kumuha ng inumin. Hindi naman din siya na-inform na may roommate na pala siya ngayon.

  
  


"Alam ko, nagtext ako sa kanya kanina. Nasa Bulacan siya, next week pa raw luwas."

  
  


"O, 'yun naman pala, anong ginagawa mo rito?"

  
  


"Grabe, hindi ba tayo friends?", nagkunwari pang lumukot ang mukha nito pero maya-maya'y naghalungkat din naman ng pagkain sa ref.

  
  


"Nahahawa ka na talaga kay Jongdae, Se."

  
  


"Di 'no. Iba pa rin si Dae."

  
  


Chanyeol can only stare at Sehun na ngayo'y nagbubuhos na ng cereal sa bowl. Ang mokong, inunahan pa siyang mag-almusal. 

  
  


"Tatayo ka na lang ba diyan? Maghilamos ka na. Muta mo, oh."

  
  


Internal gulat na lang siguro ang magagawa niya habang nakikita kung paanong kumilos si Sehun na akala mo'y sarili talaga niyang unit. Pagkalagay ng gatas ay agad itong umupo sa couch para buksan ang TV. Inis man siya bilang hindi rin ito nagligpit ng mga inilabas na pagkain ay hinayaan na lang niya ito at nagpunta sa banyo para gawin ang ritwal niya. Mamaya na niya iisipin si Sehun kapag nagising na talaga siya nang tuluyan.

  
  


Pagod at puyat pa siya. Pero hindi naman sila inumaga. Hindi pala kasi 24 hours ang Starbucks na napuntahan nila kaya no choice kundi lumarga pauwi. Mukha namang hindi nagulat si Baekhyun nang lapitan sila ng server na magsasara na raw sila at ngumiti pa nga ito bago humirit ng last order. Wala na ring umimik ni isa sa kanila pagkalabas kaya't inunahan na lang din niya ito na magpaalam. Tango at tipid na ngiti na lang din ang isinagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

  
  


Pero sino bang niloko niya. Dalawang oras pa lang yata siyang nakakatulog nang kalampagin siya ni Sehun. Hindi rin naman kasi siya pinatulog ng tanong ni Baekhyun. Buong gabi pa siyang nag-overthink at nag-isip ng iba't-ibang rason kung bakit niya iyon biglang tinanong. Parang gago rin siyang nag-momonologue at 3am. At one point, sinubukan niyang magsulat pero wala rin siyang napala bilang nagrereplay sa utak niya ang huling sinabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Kaya wala na lang siyang ginawa kundi tanggapin na isang gabi na naman ang ilalaan niya para mag-isip nang mag-isip. 

  
  


After three years, kaya pa rin siyang puyatin ni Baekhyun with just a few words.

  
  


Pagkalabas niya, Sehun is happily munching a toast na hindi niya alam kung saan nanggaling. The last time he checked, wala na siyang stocks kaya nga balak niya na rin kumilos-kilos ngayong araw. May asungot lang din talagang dumating kaya sira ang plano.

  
  


"Bakit ka ba nakiki-almusal dito? 'Di ka na ba pinapakain sa inyo?"

  
  


"Tama si Jongdae. Ang sungit mo nga. Dahil ba yan sa book o sa…", may pang-asar pang tingin at ngiti si Sehun kaya hindi na rin siya siguro magugulat kung nakapagkwento na ang tahimik niyang best friend.

  
  


"Mag-ex ba talaga kayo ni Jongdae? Bakit lagi kayong magkausap?"

  
  


"Nope", Sehun answered with a popping 'p'. "Ilang beses ba namin sasabihin sa'yo na hindi nga naging kami. Fling lang. So, walang break-up."

  
  


"Ahh. Fling… hanggang ngayon?"

  
  


Bigla naman ang paglingon ni Sehun sa kanya kaya natawa na lang din siya sa reaksyon nito. 'Di niya gets kung bakit nag-dedeny pa ang dalawa niyang kaibigan e halata naman na.

  
  


"Di no! May ibang kasama 'yun ngayon sa Bulacan."

  
  


"Ahh. Si Minseok ba?", he answered, provoking him further.

  
  


Hindi na sumagot si Sehun at nagkunwaring nanonood kahit commercial naman ang ipinapalabas. Iniisip niya tuloy kung nakikita ba ni Jongdae ang ganitong side niya. Alam kaya niya kung gaano halos mapraning si Sehun sa tuwing uuwi siya ng Bulacan? Alam kaya niya na halos mag-alay na ito ng itlog, huwag lang silang magkita ni Minseok? Natatawa man siya sa set-up ng dalawa ay hindi rin naman niya maiwasang maawa sa isang kaibigan. Sehun may look chill and carefree pero kilala niya ito at alam niya kung bakit bumisita ito kahit umagang-umaga.

  
  


"Uuwi siya rito sa Sabado. Kaya 'wag ka nang sumimangot diyan. Hindi sila matagal na magdedate."

  
  


"Ha? Sabi niya next week!", at may lakas pa talaga ng loob mag-pout. 

  
  


"Ha? Sabi mo, fling lang kayo?", he answered mockingly kaya nabato tuloy siya ng unan sa sarili niyang pamamahay. Syempre, ibinato niya pabalik. Buti na lang hindi na hawak ni Sehun ang bowl at baka sapak ang gawin niyang almusal.

  
  


"Seryoso nga kasi!"

  
  


"Siguro kaya 'di mo ma-let go si Jongdae kasi bine-baby ka niya 'no?"

  
  


"Gago."

  
  


Tinawanan na lang niya ito saka tumayo para kumuha ng pagkain. May ilang pirasong tinapay pa pala kaya nakapag-toast pa si Sehun. He did the same at nag-brew na lang din siya ng kape para naman maging tunay siyang tao ngayong araw at para magkaroon siya ng lakas sa kasama niya.

  
  


"Seryoso, sa Sabado siya babalik. Nag-chat siya sa'kin kagabi", Chanyeol said pagkaupong-pagkaupo niya. Parang bata namang nagningning ang mata ni Sehun at ganoon lang ay nagbago kaagad ang mood nito. 

  
  


In Jongdae's words, tangang-tanga nga.

  
  


Come lunch time ay sinamahan siya ni Sehun sa agenda niya. They went grocery shopping bilang may unexpected visitor siya na kailangan niyang pakainin. Tinanong niya pa nga ito kung hanggang kailan mag-sstay at bakit ang daming pinaglalagay sa cart. Halos batukan niya na lang nang sabihin nitong overnight lang daw at uuwi rin naman siya kinabukasan.

  
  


Nasa gitna siya ng pamimili kung anong brand ng gatas ang kukunin nang marinig niyang may kausap si Sehun sa phone. Akala niya nga ay si Jongdae pero nang mag-'po' at 'opo' ito ay natawa na lang siya. 

  
  


"Si Kuya Jun?", Chanyeol mouthed as he asked Sehun na tango na lang ang isinagot. Mga ilang minuto pa silang nag-usap bago niya narinig ang buntong-hininga nito. 

  
  


"Anong sabi? Ba't parang pagod na pagod ka naman diyan?"

  
  


"Alam mo naman, Kuya Jun 'yon. Kailangan kong gumalang."

  
  


"Sus, kilala ka naman niya. Alam niyang bastos kang bata."

  
  


Pabiro siyang sinuntok ni Sehun na ginantihan din niya syempre, kaya nagkaroon sila ng mini boxing sa gitna ng pag-ggrocery. Natigil lang sila nang titigan sila ng batang babae na nakasakay sa shopping cart. Nginitian na lang ito ni Sehun sabay kaway.

  
  


"Inom daw tayo sa Wednesday", banggit ni Sehun sa kanya pagkasakay nila ng sasakyan. 

  
  


"This coming Wednesday?"

  
  


"Oo. Bakit, 'di ka pwede?"

  
  


Saglit naman siyang napaisip. Matagal-tagal na rin kasi silang hindi nagkakasama ng barkada at miss niya na rin silang kainuman. Pwede naman siguro siyang pumalya ng isang Miyerkules basta magpapaalam siya kay Baekhyun. Madedelay nga lang nang kaunti ang planning niya sa story. But on the other hand, mukhang okay nga na 'wag na muna silang magkita. Baka back to awkward gaming na naman sila kung sakali. 

  
  


Papayag na sana siya nang biglang magsalita ulit si Sehun. "Kasama raw pala si Kuya Baekhyun."

  
  


Halos mapa-preno naman siya nang malakas kaya't kahindik-hindik na mura ang narinig niya sa kasama. Todo sorry na lang siya at nagpasalamat na walang gaanong sasakyan, saktong nasa stoplight pa sila. 

  
  


"Ayoko pang mamatay, Chanyeol! Ayusin mo naman!"

  
  


"Pati pagiging OA namana mo na kay Jongdae." Isang suntok ulit ang natanggap niya mula kay Sehun.

  
  


"Ganyan mo ba kaayaw na kasama si Kuya Baek?"

  
  


"Bakit siya kinukuya mo? Bakit ako Chanyeol lang? E halos magkaedad lang kami no'n."

  
  


"Di ko kasi siya close. Saka crush crush ko 'yon dati. For landi purposes lang 'yung pag-kukuya. Kinasanayan ko na lang."

  
  


Hindi lang pala walang galang na bata si Sehun. Wala rin pala talaga siyang sinasanto sa kaharutan niya. Bagay talaga sila ni Jongdae.

  
  


"Grabe naman 'yan. Napahigpit kaagad hawak mo sa manibela? Don't worry, matagal na 'yon. Saka umamin ako sa kanya, nireject lang ako." Sehun said nonchalantly at parang nangingiti pa nga in that memory. Hindi niya alam 'yon at hindi yata naikuwento ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

  
  


"I didn't ask, Se."

  
  


Malakas na tawa na lang ang narinig niya kay Sehun. His famous high-pitched, obnoxious laugh. Gusto na lang din talaga niyang pababain ng sasakyan kung wala lang sila sa highway ngayon.

  
  


"Matagal na nga 'yon! Sa theater pa! Bago ko pa makilala si Jongdae. Sabi niya, 'di raw siya pang-good time. Madali raw siyang ma-attach. Pero alam mo, feeling ko, may gusto lang siyang iba no'n. Di niya lang maamin."

  
  


_Theater. Bago pa makilala si Jongdae._

  
  


In Chanyeol's mind, sinusubukan na niyang i-plot ang timeline ng pagkikita nila ni Baekhyun at ang pag-amin ni Sehun. He's almost sure na hindi pa rin naman sila magkakilala noong mga panahong 'yon kaya kung may nagugustuhan si Baekhyun ay baka ibang tao rin 'yon. Nakakainis mang aminin for him, pero baka nga hindi siya.

  
  


"Kilala mo?"

  
  


"Syempre, hindi. Di ko nga siya close diba. Civil na lang din naman kami after that. Pero ano na nga, sasama ka na ba?"

  
  


Kung kasama si Baekhyun, malamang cancelled na ang Wednesday session nila. Ang dilemma na lang niya ngayon ay kung gugustuhin niya pa bang sumama after knowing that his ex will be joining them. Palibhasa'y madali lang ang pagka-catch up sa kanila at magkakaibigan naman na talaga sila since college days. Pakiramdam niya, siya lang din ang maiipit kung sasama siya. A Baekhyun, Jongdae and Sehun combo isn't really beneficial for him.

  
  


"Isipin ko pa."

  
  


"Ewan ko sa'yo. Yari ka kay Kuya Jun."

  
  


"Madali namang sabihing busy ako sa pagsusulat."

  
  


"Sige ka, walang mag-uuwi kay Kuya Baek kapag nalasing siya", sabay tawa ulit nito nang malakas kaya naman nabatukan na lang din niya for the nth time that day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pagdating nila ay kaagad na inayos ni Sehun ang pinamili nila at saktong pagkabukas ng phone ay nabasa niya ang text messages ni Baekhyun.

  
  


_yeol, cancel muna tayo sa wed_

_inom first! hahaha_

_see u!!!_

  
  


Apat na bucket na ng beer ang naubos nila nang dumating si Chanyeol. Nagtaka pa nga siya dahil sa pagkakaalam niya, kalahating oras lang naman siyang late pero nagkalat na agad ang mga bote sa paligid. Sandamukal na pulutan din ang nadatnan niya from mani, fries, nachos, tokwa't baboy at hanggang sa sisig na ka-seserve lang. Nagkasabay pa nga sila ng server kanina papasok. 

  
  


"Chanyeol!", pasigaw na bati ni Jongdae sa kanya, gamit pa ang microphone. Ngiting-ngiti pa ang loko kahit halos mabingi siya sa ginawa nito. Ibang klase rin naman talaga ang best friend niyang inumpisahan na kaagad ang kantahan at mukhang hindi talaga palulugi sa binayaran nilang karaoke room.

  
  


"Kanya lahat ng nakapilang kanta diyan", banggit ni Junmyeon pagkaupo niya. 

  
  


"Kanina pa ba kayo?", tanong niya habang binubuksan ang isang bote ng Red Horse.

  
  


Cranberries' Zombie is playing in the background na warm-up song for tonight ni Jongdae. Si Yixing naman ay busy kumain ng rice meal. Hindi pa raw kasi siya nagdidinner, emphasizing the fact na kailangan niya raw 'yon para hindi malasing kaagad. Nandoon na rin si Sehun na focused sa pag-chicheer kay Jongdae habang hawak ang songbook. Chanyeol thought na talagang nag-usap usap yata ang mga kaibigan niyang magpakawasak ngayon. 

  
  


"Nope. Saktong 7 kami dumating. Songbook kaagad hinanap ng kaibigan mo pagpasok namin dito", natatawang sagot ni Junmyeon na siya namang nag-abot ng pulutan sa kanya. "Kumusta? Balita ko busy ka these days."

  
  


Chanyeol tried to analyze his tone pero mukhang safe naman bilang wala siyang narinig kahit konting pang-aasar sa kanya. It's their Kuya Junmyeon, after all. The most rational and level-headed niyang kaibigan.

  
  


"I'm good, Kuya. Yeah, medyo busy lang since I have plans for next year and you know… Kyungsoo."

  
  


"Ah, yes, Kyungsoo", nakangiting sagot ni Junmyeon as if knowing what he's trying to say. "How is he, by the way?"

  
  


"Okay lang. Ayun, serious and workaholic pa rin."

  
  


"Nagsalita ang hindi workaholic."

  
  


"I'm not!"

  
  


And that's the cue for Junmyeon's meaningful look. "Talaga ba?"

  
  


"Grabe. Chinismis na talaga ako niyan ni Jongdae 'no?", he said as he looked at Jongdae na feel na feel pa ang pagkanta sa Bleeding Love. Napapailing na lang din talaga siya sa song choices nang magaling niyang best friend. Hindi pa siya tipsy niyan. They all know na umpisa pa lang 'yan sa marami niyang kakantahin hanggang madaling araw.

  
  


"Hindi naman. Alam ko lang na you and Baekhyun are together."

  
  


At that, nabuga niya nang kaunti ang beer na iniinom niya, earning a laugh from Junmyeon, sabay abot nito ng tissue sa kanya. "Di ka man lang bumusina, Kuya!"

  
  


"What? Just stating a fact! Magkatrabaho kayo 'di ba?"

  
  


"Yan kasi. Find the right term. Baekhyun and I are _working_ together."

  
  


"Still together?"

  
  


"Kuya Jun!", he said in a very Sehun-level whiny tone.

  
  


Sinabi niya nga bang rational si Junmyeon? Binabawi na pala niya. Marunong nga rin pala itong mang-asar. Salamat, Jongdae. 

  
  


"He'll be here a little later. May mineet lang daw", sabay kindat nito. Wala na lang siyang nagawa kundi lagukin ang natitirang beer, trying not to think kung kanino ito nakipagkita on a Wednesday night.

  
  


_Wednesday, of all fucking days._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


An hour and five beer buckets later, dumating si Baekhyun wearing a thin black sweatshirt, a short pants, and an overly large rounded specs. This was the first time, in a long time, na makita niyang ganito ka-casual ang suot ni Baekhyun. Actually, mukha lang talaga siyang nakapambahay if not for his white sneakers. 

  
  


Chanyeol tried his hardest not to dwell on the fact that Baekhyun met with someone, in that kind of casual clothing. Parang hindi naman ganyan ang vibe ni Baekhyun kapag sila ang nagkikita? Hindi siya mukhang college student na extra sa isang theatre play sa mga Wednesday meetings nila.

  
  


He looked different tonight and Chanyeol is blaming the alcohol for thinking that way.

  
  


"Sorry! Nakipag-meet ako sa prof ko kanina. Nagmadali pa ako umuwi para magpalit. Sorry, late!"

  
  


Pero syempre hindi naman siya kay Chanyeol nag-eexplain. Kay Junmyeon. Sakto naman sanang sasagot na ito nang biglang dumating ang tatlo from their yosi break. Jongdae was the one who yelled loudly at aakalain mo talagang sila ang mag-best friend sa inaasal nito.

  
  


"Baekhyun!"

  
  


Patakbo pa itong lumapit at kaagad na niyakap si Baekhyun. Kitang-kita niya kung gaano kahigpit at natawa na lang din silang lahat nang bigla itong hampasin ni Jongdae sa likod.

  
  


"Tangina ka! Bakit ngayon ka lang nagpakita!"

  
  


"I miss you too, Jongdae."

  
  


"Napakaarte mo kahit kailan!", sabay yakap ulit nito kay Baekhyun. Akala pa nga ni Chanyeol ay maiiyak pa si Jongdae sa sarili rin niyang kaartehan. Pagkalas ni Baekhyun sa yakap nito ay kaagad siyang binati ni Sehun na ngiting-ngiti pa habang kumakaway.

  
  


"Se!"

  
  


Si Sehun ang unang umakap at napalaki na lang din ang mata ni Chanyeol sa nakita. Akala niya ba hindi sila close? Pa-civil civil pang nalalaman e kung maka-bear hug naman aakalain mong long lost friends sila. Sinungaling na bata talaga.

  
  


Yixing, on the other hand, just greeted Baekhyun with a smile. "Aw, Kuya Xing, namiss ko rin 'yang dimples mo", pahabol na banggit nito. 

  
  


Pagkasabi ng salitang 'dimples' ay siya namang pagsenyas ni Junmyeon sa kanya as if saying na _'wag kang papatalo, meron ka rin no'n._ Napailing na lang talaga siya. Marami-raming tagay pa ang kakailanganin para hindi na tumalab ang mga pang-aasar sa kanya.

  
  


"Okay, okay. Enough batian. Ako naman ang kukumusta sa kanya. Dae, finollow-up niyo ba 'yung order kanina?", pagputol ni Junmyeon sa mini reunion scene ng apat.

  
  


"Yes, of course. Maya-maya raw. Ewan baka nagkakatay pa sila ulit ng baboy pang-sisig", sagot naman nito sabay hanap ng songbook.

  
  


Baekhyun sat on the couch sa tabi ni Junmyeon, who's sitting right at the middle. Ayos na rin para iwas tukso. Naririnig niyang nag-uusap na rin ang dalawa with Junmyeon asking him if he already had dinner. Hinayaan na lang din niya silang mag-catch up. After all, sila naman talaga ang unang naging magkaibigan. Sabit lang sila ni Jongdae sa barkada.

  
  


Ibinalik na lang niya ang focus sa pag-iinom habang patuloy na pinapanood ang best friend niyang the-voice-judge-wannabe na ngayo'y nagpipila na naman ng mga kakantahin niya. It's just almost nine in the evening at alam niyang nag-uumpisa pa lang ang inuman session nila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jongdae! Concert mo ba 'tong pinuntahan namin? Ba't ikaw lang kanta nang kanta!", ang kawawang Yixing lasing na.

  
  


Alam ni Chanyeol na lasing ito kapag naririnig na nila itong ngumawa tulad ni Sehun. Ang kaibahan, si Sehun kayang gawin iyon in a normal day. Si Yixing kapag lasing lang. 

  
  


Hindi niya rin naman masisisi kung bakit nakakapagreklamo si Yixing bilang isang oras na yatang puro si Jongdae lang ang kumakanta. Minsan, napupunta kay Baekhyun ang mic. Minsan, duet sila.

  
  


Pasado alas dose ay dumating ulit ang server para tanungin kung may ipapaluto pa sila. Ala una raw kasi ang last order. Si Junmyeon ang nakipag-usap bilang siya pa ang pinakamatino sa kanilang lahat. Si Sehun kasi napapapikit na sa sofa at nakahiga na ang kalahati ng katawan nito. Si Yixing naman ay nagmamaktol habang si Jongdae, gahaman pa rin sa mic. Kahit siya nga ay medyo hilo na at hindi na rin nila mabilang kung nakaka-ilang bucket na ba sila. Feeling niya malaki-laki ang ambag nila para sa kita ng bar tonight. 

  
  


Mukhang natupad naman ang balak nilang mawasak but when he looked on his left, he saw Baekhyun fully immersed in reading the songbook. Hawak din nito ang remote at nagseselect din ng songs from time to time. He even observed him as he do that dahil mukha pa siyang normal at tinatawanan pa nga si Jongdae na medyo gumegewang na. Tumaas na rin ba ang tolerance niya within the last three years?

  
  


"Oh, next song, next song!", sigaw ni Baekhyun kahit nasa bridge pa lang si Jongdae. Isang nakakabinging _NO!!!_ naman ang narinig nilang lahat but it was too late dahil napindot na ni Baekhyun ang 'stop'. Yixing was the first to laugh at them at natawa na lang din siya nang puntahan ni Jongdae si Baekhyun para hampasin ulit sa braso. At dahil sa pinaggagawa nila, nagising nang tuluyan ang inaantok na Sehun. Mukha pa ngang naalimpungatan ito at nakalimutan na yata kung nasaan siya habang palinga-linga sa paligid.

  
  


To sum it up, everything was just plain chaos.

  
  


"Kayo ni Chanyeol kumanta nito!"

  
  


Saktong pagkasabi ni Baekhyun ay tumugtog ang intro at lahat sila ay naghiyawan, even Sehun na kagigising lang ay biglang ginanahan. Hindi rin naman nagpatalo sina Junmyeon at Yixing na todo rin ang pagsigaw sabay tawa nang malakas. Chanyeol just groaned loudly while looking at Baekhyun who's currently smirking at him. Umiling-iling pa nga siya but everyone's laughing and staring at him so sino ba siya para i-spoil and mood. 

  
  


Talaga nga naman. 

  
  


Mapapa-gagong rapper pa yata siya tonight.

  
  


"Kay sakit namang isipin na—"

  
  


Halos mabingi siya dahil lalong lumakas ang hiyawan nilang lahat.

  
  


_"Galingan mo! Tangina! Ayusin mo 'yan!"_

  
  


_"Gagong rapper in the house!"_

  
  


_"Tangina, Chanyeol! Magpalit ka na ng career!"_

  
  


_"Gago, nag-practice yata! Ginagalingan masyado!"_

  
  
  


When the first chorus dropped, lahat sila'y nagtayuan at sabay-sabay na kumanta. Even Jongdae na may hawak ng mic ay ipinasa pasa pa ito para makakanta sila ng tig-iisang linya. Feeling rapper silang lahat at may mga kanya-kanyang steps pa. 

  
  
  


Sobrang gulo at ingay at pati siya ay natatawa na lang din sa nangyayari. 

  
  


With feelings naman ang pagkakakanta ni Sehun ng linyang, _"It really hurts, ang magmahal nang ganito!",_ kaya't dumoble pa ang tawanan nilang lahat. 

  
  


All throughout the song ay talagang nagsikantahan silang lahat at naging magka-duet pa nga sila ni Baekhyun na sadyang tumayo pa sa harapan, katabi niya, kaya't 'di na magkamayaw ang mga lasing niyang kaibigan. Si Jongdae hawak hawak ang phone at biglang naging videographer nila. Para raw documented ang una nilang bonding post break-up. He kept in mind na pasalamatan at sapakin siya mamaya. Number one naman si Sehun sa pang-aasar at humirit pa ng, _"Wala namang nangabet 'di ba!"._ Muntik na niya nga itong mabatukan kung hindi lang din siya seryoso sa pag-rarap.

  
  


But it was when Baekhyun sang Kyla's part na talagang nagwala silang lahat. Paano ba naman, kinanta ito ni Baekhyun habang nakatitig at nakangiti sa kanya. 

  
  


_"Kahit sabihin na kalimutan ka'y 'di ko 'to makakaya…"_

  
  


Jongdae was the one who shouted, "Oh, puta, 'di ka pala makalimutan eh!" 

  
  


Instant hiyawan na naman ang mga senglot niyang kaibigan. Gulat at tawa na lang din ang naisagot niya at pinabayaan na ang pang-aasar nilang lahat. At nang malapit nang matapos ang kanta ay ipinasa na niya kay Sehun ang microphone, kaya ang ending, silang dalawa na ni Baekhyun ang magka-duet. Mukhang tuwang-tuwa naman ang lahat and even Junmyeon has documented the entire havoc. Ngiting-ngiti pa nga na parang proud dad ni Sehun. Maloko rin talaga.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


All of them were still high drunk kahit parang naubos ang energy niya sa pagra-rap. Pagkatapos nga nito ay napainom kaagad siya ng isang bote sa sobrang hingal. Never again na talaga.

  
  


Laking pagtataka niya lang ay nang makitang buhay na buhay pa ang mga kasama niya even after singing that and other _parokya_ and _eheads_ songs. Party all the way na naman silang lahat. Akala niya nga, kakatukin na sila ng mga servers at sobrang ingay na talaga nila, pati sila ay hindi na nagkakarinigan. Sulit naman yata ang bayad nila bilang soundproof ang room. Kailangan nila 'yon lalo ngayon na nag-uumpisa na ang kalasingan ni Jongdae.

  
  


A _normal_ Jongdae is an annoying Jongdae.

  
  


Now, a _drunk_ Jongdae is a Regine-Velasquez-Jongdae.

  
  


Yes. Totoo ang sinabi ni Yixing. Nagcoconcert talaga si Jongdae sa tuwing malalasing siya. 'Yung kaninag pagiging gahaman niya sa mic ay warm-up pa lang. And at least, iba't-ibang artists from different eras pa ang kakantahin niya. But when the party's soon to be over at kapag nagsisimula na ring humiwalay ang kaluluwa sa katawang-lupa ng mga kaibigan nila, doon din nag-uumpisa si Jongdae bumirit nang bumirit nang bumirit.

  
  
  


Normally, he'll start off with Pangako, or Dadalhin. Kapag feel na feel na, kumakaway na ang On the Wings of Love. Minsan, kapag trip magpaka-senti, he'll sing Tanging Mahal. At in all fairness naman talaga, pinakikinggan niya with all his heart ang kaibigan kapag kinakanta ito. Chanyeol's not really a fan of Regine V. pero he knows what's a great song and what's not. Grabe rin naman kasi ang lyrics. Full of honesty. Raw. Pakiramdam niya, siya ang nag-coconfess sa tuwing naririnig ito. At kahit naman inis siya sa kagahamanan ni Jongdae, inaamin naman niyang maganda talaga ang boses ng best friend. Pasasaan ba't naging laman din naman siya nang maraming singing contests noong kapanahunan niya. 

  
  


Tulad na lang ngayon, papikit-pikit pa ito habang kumakanta. Feel na feel ni gago, 'di niya alam tulog na lahat ng mga kasama nila. 

  
  


Well, except for Baekhyun… who's currently lip syncing? 

  
  


Medyo napakurap pa siya roon. Gising pa si Baekhyun? At nakikikanta pa. Totoo ba?

  
  


Nag-iba na kasi sila ng blockings ngayon. Hindi niya rin alam kung paano sila naging magkakatabing tatlo nina Jongdae. Hinagilap pa nga niya si Junmyeon only to see him cuddling with Yixing. Lasing na rin, cuddly na eh. Kaya ayan, ang set-up nila, siya, Baekhyun, and Jongdae na nakatayo ngayon dahil nga kanya ang stage. Siya ang bida.

  
  


But anyway, bukod sa kaunting gulat ay naaliw din naman siya sa ginagawang pag-lilip sync ni Baekhyun. In his drunk state, pinagmasdan lang ni Chanyeol kung paanong nagkukunwaring kumanta si Baekhyun. Pati nga pagkulot kulot at paghina ng boses ay gayang-gaya. With facial expressions pa! He just laughed at him silently at napapailing na lang din sa kalokohan nito.

  
  


"Agawin mo na 'yung mic."

  
  


Halata namang nagulat si Baekhyun at biglaang napatingin sa kanya. May tama na rin siguro ito because he even squinted at nang ma-realize sigurong siya ang kausap ay saka lang ito ngumiti. "Wag na, mas maganda 'yung rendition niya eh."

  
  


"Wow, the Baekhyun Byun, nag-coconcede?"

  
  


Baekhyun faced him fully at umirap pa ito. "Abangan mo score ng best friend mo, pusta ko, 98 lang 'yan. Kung ako kakanta niyan, baka may lumabas pang tagapalakpak diyan sa screen."

  
  


Hagalpak naman ang tawa niya rito kaya saglit na napatingin si Jongdae sa kanila pero balik din naman ito agad sa pagkanta. He cleared his throat first before answering. "Bakit sa screen pa, nandito naman ako?"

  
  


There's a slight change in Baekhyun's stare that's why he felt the need to say something again. But he's suddenly cut off nang magsalita ito. "Look at Jongdae. Tingnan mo kung kanino siya nakatingin."

  
  


Oh.

  
  


_Oh._

  
  


"Hindi talaga siya ang bida rito. Sayang lang, he's confessing to a sleeping drunk", Baekhyun said habang tinitingnan si Jongdae na ngayo'y nakatingin sa tulog na tulog na Sehun.

  
  


"Wow…"

  
  


He's really speechless, because fuck, oo nga. How can he not see it? 

  
  


"You didn't know?", tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya, with his judging eyes, as if saying, _akala ko ba best friends kayo._

  
  


"Alam ko… I mean, I already have a hunch but we never talked about it. About _him._ "

  
  


"Baka 'di lang din niya maamin. Kahit kanino or kahit sa sarili niya."

  
  


"Niloloko loko ko lang sila but wow… I didn't know na ganyan na kalalim… and that song pa…"

  
  


Baekhyun didn't answer him but instead ay tumango na lang ito. Wala na lang ding masabi si Chanyeol because _Tanging Mahal_ is that fucking confession song full of hesitance yet full of overwhelming emotions. Sobrang daming feelings that he can only bid good luck to his best friend.

  
  


Naputol lang din ang pagmumuni-muni nilang dalawa nang tumugtog ang score voice at tumataginting na 98 nga ang nakalagay sa screen. Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun who's also looking at him smugly. 

  
  


"Babaylan Baekhyun."

  
  


"Kuripot lang talaga 'yang machine. Never pang naka-100 si Dae eh halos maubos na boses niya diyan 'no."

  
  


"Pati 'yon, nabantayan mo pa? Umiinom ka ba talaga?"

  
  


"Of course!", sagot ni Baekhyun sabay 'cheers' sa kanya.

  
  


Hindi talaga mukhang lasing si Baekhyun with the way he's acting. His speech wasn't even slurred at derecho pa rin naman ito tumingin. Hindi ba talaga siya nalasing, eh pang-dalawang araw na inuman na nga yata ang ginawa nila. Ni wala na ngang ibang gising sa kanila bukod sa kanilang tatlo. Given naman na hindi malalasing nang gaano si Jongdae bilang mic talaga ang hawak nito at hindi bote pero nakita niya rin naman kanina na talagang umiinom si Baekhyun. Isinuka na ba niya lahat ng nainom niya kanina?

  
  


His answer came right after Jongdae's last Regine song started.

  
  


"Alam mo ba na that song was written by Ogie for Regine noong hindi pa sila. Siguro may sumasabit ng feelings that time kaya ganyan ang naisulat niya."

  
  


_Ah. He knew where this is going._

  
  


"It feels funny pero 'di ba we knew the song kahit totoy days pa lang. Mula sa mga tig-lilimampisong videoke machine hanggang sa mga inter-barangay singing contests… grabe who wouldn't knew that song?"

  
  


Oo nga pala, muntik na niyang makalimutan. Na sa tuwing nag-iinuman na sila, one of the telltale signs na lasing na si Baekhyun ay kapag nagkukwento na ito ng mga little chismis (or trivias as what he wanted to call it), mapa-showbiz man 'yan o sa mga in real life friends nila. He'll start talking randomly kahit kanino. Wala rin siyang pakialam kung may response ba o kung nakikinig ba sa kanya, basta magkukwento lang siya nang magkukwento hanggang magsawa siya.

  
  


At sa tuwing maririnig niya ang 'Pangarap Ko Ang Ibigin Ka', he never failed to talk about the story behind it. Ilang beses na niya itong narinig, college pa lang sila. Now that he's hearing it again after three years, aba't refreshing din naman pala na akala mo'y ngayon lang niya narinig kahit kabisado na yata niya ang mga sasabihin ni Baekhyun.

  
  


"But really, para sa'kin ha, minus the cheating part if ever they really cheated, the song itself is romantic. If we were to imagine the character, para siyang tanga na 'di alam ang gagawin sa feelings niya. O 'di ba, relatable? Sino bang hindi napunta sa gano'ng stage ng buhay nila at papalakpakan ko talaga."

  
  


Minsan, aakalain na may kaaway at kahit love story ang kinukwento niya ay matapang pa rin. Hinayaan niya lang si Baekhyun na magsalita and all the while, pinagmasdan niya lang kung paanong parang kinikilig pa ito while explaining some lines from the song.

  
  


"Weird line talaga 'yang _pangarap ko ang ibigin ka_ ", he said while singsonging that line at nagkasabay pa sila ni Jongdae. Talaga naman. "Doon pa lang din 'no, may holding back na. Grabeng feelings 'yan, napigilan pa. Naku, kung ako 'yan."

  
  


"Kung makapagsalita ka naman, akala mo para sa'yo isinulat 'yung kanta", pang-asar na sagot niya kay Baekhyun. As a retaliation, binato siya nito ng ilang pirasong mani at mukhang natamaan pa nga yata si Sehun dahil bahagya itong gumalaw sa pagkakatulog.

  
  


"Gago ka ah. 'Di ba pwedeng feel ko lang talaga 'yung song?"

  
  


"Di pa rin nagbabago taste mo? College pa lang paborito mo na 'yan."

  
  


"Ay, 'di mo lang alam, loyalista ako", sagot ni Baekhyun sabay kindat at tungga ng beer. 

  
  


"Sus. Ang dami-daming love songs diyan."

  
  


"Duh, alam ko. Pero hello, immortality. If someone would write a song for me, aba baka pakasalan ko na siya."

  
  


For a second, Chanyeol cannot answer at nanatili siyang nakatitig kay Baekhyun. 

  
  


It's as if someone had dropped a bomb at late niya nang na-realize na bomba pala iyon. Kung hindi pa nga biglang bumirit si Jongdae ay hindi siya mababalik sa ulirat. Mukha namang nakalimutan na rin ni Baekhyun na may kausap siya at busy na ulit ito sa paghiyaw at pagchicheer kay Jongdae. Everyone's also slowly waking up sa kagagawan ng dalawa at kahit hindi alam ni Sehun ang nangyayari ay bigla na lang din itong pumalakpak. Natawa at napailing na lang din siya and he's not sure if it's because of his friend's misery or because of Baekhyun's concept of immortality.

  
  


_He'd marry someone who would write about him? Ang easy naman yata._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One remarkable thing about Baekhyun is that he likes talking about feelings but never about _his own_ feelings.

  
  


Except of course, when drunk.

  
  


It sounds weird for someone na sobrang daldal and someone who looks easy to talk to but Baekhyun is really like that even before. Okay lang sa kanya pag-usapan ang kahit anong bagay but when it comes to his own, either kailangan mo muna siyang lasingin o dapat madaling araw na ang pag-uusap (perfect kung combo). O baka may magic yata talaga ang alak at kaya nitong paaminin ang kahit sinong tao at kahit anong sikreto pa iyan.

  
  


It was 3am nang maghiwa-hiwalay silang magkakaibigan. Wasak kung wasak talaga. Mabuti na lang at medyo huminto siya sa pag-inom bago sila matapos kaya kahit papaano'y nahimasmasan siya although nandoon pa rin talaga ang pagkahilo. 

  
  


Jongdae and Sehun were the first one to be missing. Ang alam niya nga, magbabayad pa lang sila pero paglingon niya, apat na lang silang nandoon. Malamang. Malamang talaga kung saan na naman napadpad ang dalawang 'yon.

  
  


Sina Yixing at Junmyeon naman ay nagsabay na lang din sa Grab bilang same route naman na raw sila at para raw may kasama na rin si Yixing dahil talagang tulog na ito. Very Kuya si Junmyeon at worried daw na kung saan pa ito mapunta. And that's basically how he ended sobering up with Baekhyun na currently ay humihigop ng sabaw ng cup noodles. Effective pampababa amats daw.

  
  


"Shin Ramyun ka pa ha. Sabi sa'yo, mag-bulalo ka na lang din eh."

  
  


Medyo natatawa pa siya at kada higop ay hihirit ito ng _"_ ang anghang, puta!" pero babalik din naman sa pag-kain.

  
  


"Yung pawis na 'to, eto na 'yung Red Horse kanina. Grabe, amoy na amoy ko pa rin. Feeling ko, malalasing ako ulit."

  
  


In fairness naman sa napuntahan nilang 7-Eleven, malinis ang tables at hindi maamoy kaya hindi nattrigger ang pagsusuka niya. Sa labas din sila pumwesto at nagrereklamo si Baekhyun na masyado raw malamig ang aircon. Pagkaupo nga nila kanina bago kumain ay naglabas pa ito ng balabal at ibinalot ang sarili. Hindi niya alam kung paanong nagkaroon siya ng balabal pero aakalain mo talagang nasa bahay lang siya sa itsura niya ngayon. Hindi na lang din niya alam kung matatawa ba siya o mahihiya pero lasing naman sila pareho so who cares?

  
  


After nilang mag-noodles ay nagpasabay pa si Baekhyun sa pagbili ng kape dahil nga ayaw niya nang pumasok sa loob. Kaya at almost 4 am ay kape naman ng 7-Eleven ang hinihigop nila.

  
  


"Kapag 'di pa nawala tama mo sa mga kinain at ininom natin ngayon, ewan ko na lang talaga ha."

  
  


"Naku, hanggang bukas pa 'to. Oo nga pala, nasan na raw sila Jongdae. Na-contact mo na ba?"

  
  


"Hindi ko na siya chinat. Bahala siya. Matanda na siya. Marunong naman sila gumamit ng condom."

  
  


Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa sagot niya at napahinto pa nga ito sa pag-inom ng kape. "Pero 'no, grabe rin sila magtiisan. Ang tagal tagal na pero wala pa ring umaamin sa kanila. Eh, hello, halatang-halata na kaya. Aminin mo, 'di bagay kay Jongdae 'yung pagpapa-demure niya!"

  
  


"Inaasar-asar ko rin siya but as always, umiiwas lang at iniiba ang topic. I don't know, baka natatakot lang din."

  
  


"Sa bagay, I won't blame them for being scared. We all do that when we're overwhelmed."

  
  


"Overwhelmed?"

  
  


Baekhyun took a sip of his coffee at napa-aray pa nga ito nang mapaso. Syempre, tinawanan niya lang kaya lalo lang siyang sinamaan ng tingin nito.

  
  


"Yes. I think so?"

  
  


"Sus. 'Di ka naman pala sure", pang-aasar niya.

  
  


"Let me explain first kasi! Napaka-kontrabida mo 'no?"

  
  


It's times like this na naaalala niya kung gaano ka-pikon si Baekhyun. Noon, manghahampas pa ito kapag sobra na talagang naaasar kaya minsan umuuwi siyang masakit ang balikat o braso. Still, he's not complaining. Sino ba naman ang magrereklamo kung may lambing din naman na kasunod pagkatapos nang masasakit na palo 'di ba? 

  
  


But before his mind goes somewhere else, muling nagsalita si Baekhyun.

  
  


"Very wattpad 'yung love story nila, actually. Isipin mo, from fuck buddies turned kalandian turned first love. Iba rin naman talaga ang experience nila 'no?"

  
  


"Who told you na they're each other's first love?"

  
  


"Sige, sino? May nasabi ba si Jongdae sa'yo?"

  
  


"Wala. Pero malay natin kung si—"

  
  


"Jongdae is Sehun's first love. Maniwala ka sa'kin. Kilala ko 'yung batang 'yon."

  
  


Sasagutin na sana niya ng _"muntik pa ngang maging ikaw 'no?"_ pero mabuti na lang at napigilan niya ang sarili dahil baka kung ano pang isipin ni Baekhyun. Mahirap na.

  
  


"Pusta ko, sobrang daming tumatakbo sa isip ng dalawang 'yon, kaya unconsciously, they're making a choice not to make a move. Overwhelmed sila with thoughts and feelings kaya ayan, hindi na lang nila pinapansin."

  
  


"Gaano pa kaya katagal?", Chanyeol asked for the sake of getting another opinion kasi maski siya ay 'di na rin maiwasang isipin ang dalawa, lalo't ngayong napag-uusapan na rin naman nila.

  
  


"Ang alin?"

  
  


"Yung pagdedeny nila."

  
  


"Hmm, siguro when they realize that their fear of not loving each other is greater than losing each other", Baekhyun then paused for a while bago ito napasigaw at napamura. "What the fuck! Saan nanggaling 'yon?"

  
  


Chanyeol can't even react dahil tawa na rin siya nang tawa sa sinabi at sa sariling reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Halos mag-uumaga na and they're laughing like crazy sa labas ng 7-Eleven, lasing at walang pakialam sa mundo.

  
  


"Seriously, hindi ko alam kung bakit ko biglang nasabi 'yon. I didn't plan it! It just came out of my mouth!"

  
  


"Yeah. Grabe ka, Byun. Pang-heartbroken writer talaga 'yung mga linyahan mo."

  
  


"Kabahan na kayo ni Taylor Swift", pagmamayabang pa nito habang nangingiti na lang din sa kabaliwan niya.

  
  


"Gusto mo bang maging co-author ko?", Chanyeol jokingly asked kaya't saglit na nawala ang ngiti ni Baekhyun bago siya inirapan nito.

  
  


"Oh, please. Ni hindi ko nga matapos-tapos 'yung thesis ko, gusto mo pa akong maging co-author? Saka, excuse me! Hindi ako heartbroken writer as you've said a while ago."

  
  


Mukhang paubos na ang iniinom na kape ni Baekhyun at halos tunggain na niya ang cup para lang masimot ito. Nang malamang wala ng laman ay nag-make face pa bago tumayo at itapon ang paper cup.

  
  


"Heartbroken lang ba ang pwedeng magsulat?", tanong niya pagkabalik nito.

  
  


"Hindi naman. Nabanggit mo lang kasi kanina."

  
  


"O, kitams. Kung maka-deny ka naman diyan. Para ka ring si Jongdae."

  
  


Baekhyun looked appalled when he heard the comparison. Natawa na lang din si Chanyeol sa instant reaction nito. Kapag talagang lasing siya, nagiging mas OA siya.

  
  


"Scuseme? Ako? Katulad ni Jongdae? Si Jongdae na duwag?"

  
  


"Lagot. Isusumbong kita."

  
  


"No need. Inunahan na kita. Matagal na niyang alam 'yang kaduwagan niya."

  
  


"Ang yabang. Hindi ka na-broken hearted sa first love mo?" And as if a lightbulb appeared, bigla rin namang sumagi sa isip niya ang matagal na rin niyang ipinagtataka. "Oo nga pala! You never told me about your first love!"

  
  


Chanyeol knew he sounded a little excited back there pero sa totoo lang, medyo kabado siya sa babanggiting pangalan ni Baekhyun. Kilala niya ba ito? Nagkikita pa kaya sila? Paano kung may feelings pa pala sila sa isa't-isa? Tangina, paano kung sila pala at the moment? 

  
  


Tangina talaga, bakit niya pa kasi tinanong-tanong.

  
  


"Napaka-chismoso mo 'no?"

  
  


"Ikuwento mo na! Ang tagal na nating magkaibigan tapos 'di mo man lang nabanggit 'yan kahit dati? Imposibleng walang juicy story diyan."

  
  


Inaamin ni Chanyeol. There's a bitter taste in his mouth pagkasabi niya ng salitang 'kaibigan'. Pero paano rin ba kasi niya idedescribe ang relasyon nila? _'Ang tagal na nating mag-ex'_ doesn't sound good at baka may pumatak pang luha kapag sinabi niya 'yon. Hindi rin naman na niya mabawi ang flow ng conversation kaya might as well ay ituloy na lang din ito. This time, kailangan niyang sakyan ang sarili niyang katangahan. He just needs to ready himself. Bahala na. 

  
  


"Ang chismoso, Chanyeol. 'Di bagay."

  
  


"Sino nga kasi?"

  
  


"Uy, ba't ang eager mo diyan? Ang tagal-tagal na no'n! 'Wag na nating pag-usapan."

  
  


"Reliving the pain ba?", matawa-tawang tanong niya while sipping his coffee. Lowkey kinakabahan din siya na baka ma-offend si Baekhyun at hindi na siya sagutin. Worst case scenario siguro kapag nag-walk out ito sa kanya.

  
  


But thankfully, none of that happened. Baekhyun looked hesitant to answer at mukhang pinag-iisipan din naman niya ang isasagot niya. 

  
  


However, Baekhyun looked anxious.

  
  


How did he know? Salamat sa maliliit na ball of tissues na nagkalat sa mesa nila ngayon. Hindi pa rin pala nagbabago ang drunk habit niyang iyon. Dati pa man, sa tuwing nag-iinuman sila at lalo kapag nagkukwentuhan sila, palaging maraming bilog ng tissue o papel ang naiiwan sa mesa, courtesy of Baekhyun.

  
  


"You don't have to tell me, Baek. It's okay. I'm just messing up with you."

  
  


"Nah, it's fine. Iniisip ko lang kung papangalanan ko ba. Baka ipagkalat mo eh", sagot niya kasabay ng hilaw na ngiti — a failed attempt to lighten up the mood.

  
  


"Kilala ko ba 'yan?"

  
  


Baekhyun smirked before answering. "Kilalang-kilala."

  
  


"Hulaan ko. Is he from Archi? 'Yung lagi kong nakikitang kasama mo before especially sa inuman."

  
  


"Si Joon Gi?"

  
  


"Basta siya, 'yung palaging may dala-dalang kung ano."

  
  


"Drawing tube. Pero no, hindi siya."

  
  


"Eh, sino? Hindi ko rin naman kasi kilala 'yung iba mong friends noong college."

  
  


"I'm not gonna tell you."

  
  


"Ang daya! Ano ba kasing nangyari?"

  
  


"Wala."

  
  


"Ano nga?"

  
  


Baekhyun slightly leaned towards him, ipinatong ang mga braso sa mesa sabay pangalumbaba. It's his usual thinking stance.

  
  


"That person didn't know", sagot ni Baekhyun habang derechong nakatitig sa kanya.

  
  


"What? Until now?"

  
  


"Yup. Hanggang ngayon."

  
  


"W-wow!"

  
  


Okay, that's a surprise. Hindi iyon ang ineexpect niyang first love story ni Baekhyun. He was even expecting na ex na niya ngayon ang first love niya. 

  
  


Sa gulat niya ay napatanggal pa nga siya ng cap, roughly nag-ayos ng buhok, saka ito ibinalik. "So, hindi ka pala umamin?"

  
  


"Just like you with Ji Eun, yes."

  
  


"Wow…we were in the same boat. I really wasn't expecting that."

  
  


"I didn't have the guts. May gusto rin siyang iba, that time. So, hindi na ako umepal. Anyway, I became happy with him. Masakit siya sa ulo minsan but… I _loved_ him. Those were the best memories… Baka hindi lang talaga kami ang endgame."

  
  


"Kailan 'yan? Bakit hindi ko alam?"

  
  


Baekhyun made a zipping action sa bibig niya signaling him that he's done sharing his part. Hindi nga lang alam ni Chanyeol if he'll feel relieved dahil mukhang wala naman na silang contact sa isa't-isa o mabibitter na lang sa memories na sinasabi niya. Baekhyun looked dreamy earlier. It's a fond memory, he's sure of that.

  
  


"Speaking of first love. Last night, I was watching a rom-com movie. Aspiring writer 'yung guy. 'Yung babae naman, parang retired painter. Mag-asawa sila. One time, nalaman ni guy na nakita ng asawa niya 'yung first love niya. Medyo na-insecure siya kaya napatanong siya randomly sa landlady nila kung ano raw ba para sa mga tao ang first love nila."

  
  


"Anong sagot ng landlady?"

  
  


"Wala raw talaga tayong iisang tao na maituturing na first love. Sabi niya, ang first love daw ay ang first memory natin sa taong minamahal natin at the moment."

  
  


"In that sense, hindi pala si Ji Eun ang first love ko, gano'n ba?"

  
  


"Well, kung sa kanya mo na-aassociate ang first memory mo with someone you love, baka siya."

  
  


Chanyeol wanted to say that it wasn't her. That Baekhyun has no idea. Wala siyang ka-alam alam na hindi sumagi sa isip niya ang kahit anong alaala ni Ji Eun the moment they talked about first love. 

  
  


Binubuksan ni Baekhyun ang pangalawang balot ng Pic-A nang tanungin ulit siya nito. "Oh ano, napa-reminisce ka bigla 'no?"

  
  


"Oo."

  
  


"Naalala mo ba ang inyong unang pagkikita?", Baekhyun asked in a singsong voice sabay kagat nito sa chichirya.

  
  


"Naalala ko kung paano ka umiyak sa stage."

  
  


Halatang napahinto si Baekhyun sa paghahalungkat ng Pic-A sa sagot niya. His hands were still and he didn't look at him even after a few seconds of silence. 

  
  


Baekhyun cleared his throat first before reacting and finally sparing a glance at him. "Galing ko roon 'no?"

  
  


"Oo nga eh. Pang-bida 'yung level ng acting mo."

  
  


"Di kasi nila kaya 'yung talent fee ko kaya sa supporting na lang ako nilagay."

  
  


A crying Baekhyun is Chanyeol's first memory of him. 

  
  


Nasa VIP section siya noon kaya kitang-kita niya ang mukha ng mga artists sa stage. Magkakilala na sila ni Baekhyun that time but it was Ji Eun who invited him. Sa totoo lang, siya talaga ang dahilan kung bakit niya napagdesisyunang magpunta but for some weird reasons, he found himself watching Baekhyun all throughout the show. Doon din niya ito unang narinig na kumanta at sino bang makakalimot on how heavenly his voice is. His character suffered from an unrequited love that's why he had to shed a tear while singing. He can only stare at Baekhyun's face kaya hindi niya rin nakalimutan kung paanong nagtama ang mga tingin nila even if it's just for a split second.

  
  


And maybe that's how he first saw Baekhyun in a different light.

  
  


"Anong oras na?", tanong nito habang patuloy pa ring pinipili ang Nova sa malaking bag ng Pic-A.

  
  


"4:43. Bakit, gusto mo na umuwi?"

  
  


"Di. Lakad na muna tayo."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Unti-unti nang nagbubukas ang ibang mga tindahan bilang pa-umaga na rin naman na. Pagkadaan pa nga nila sa isang bakery ay langhap na langhap nila ang bagong lutong pandesal kaya't napabili pa sila pareho kahit hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung makakain niya pa ba ito sa kabusugan niya. Habang si Baekhyun, ayun, busy na agad sa pag-nguya ng pandesal. Kung kailan niya naubos ang Pic-A ay hindi na rin talaga niya alam.

  
  


"Almost 5 na, hindi pa rin sumisikat ang araw?", tanong ni Baekhyun.

  
  


"Start na kasi ng Ber months."

  
  


"Ah sa bagay. Also! Malapit na nga pala ang birthday mo! Ano na balak mo? Magpapa-Jollibee ka ba?"

  
  


It was years ago since the last time they did this. By 'this', ang ibig niyang sabihin ay maglakad-lakad after ng inuman sessions nila. Dati kasi, iisang direction lang sila ng inuuwian ni Baekhyun kaya palaging sila ang magkasama kapag tapos na ang inuman. Pero madalas, hindi sila kaagad umuuwi. Marami silang stop overs at marami-rami na rin siguro silang natambayan from lugawan, 7-Eleven, Mcdo, Jollibee, o kapag nakakaangat minsan, Starbucks. They called it 'sober up sessions'.

  
  


It started when Baekhyun forgot his house keys at siya naman ay hindi pwedeng mahuling lasing ng nanay niya kaya pinagpasyahan na lang nilang magpa-umaga sa Mcdo. Nag-order lang din sila ng kape at nagkuwentuhan buong magdamag. Simula noon, naging ritwal na nila ang magpababa muna ng kalasingan bago umuwi. Simula noon, mas lalo nilang nakilala ang isa't-isa.

  
  


"Hmm, I don't know. Baka magsulat lang ako that day. Marami-rami na rin ang backlogs ko."

  
  


"Ang corny! Dapat nga hindi ka magsulat para maging rest day mo na."

  
  


"I'll think about it. Next next month pa naman 'yon."

  
  


The dawn was already breaking as they reached the main road. Huminto muna sila sa paglalakad and for a while, they just observed everything. The sky is slowly transforming into a sea of calming colors with its hazy orange hue. Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol, unti-unti na ring gumigising ang paligid kasabay nila.

  
  


"Minsan, confusing din 'yung sunrise and sunset 'no?"

  
  


Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol but instead, he looked at Baekhyun who's currently staring at the sky. 

  
  


"Same colors, different connotations, but still beautiful."

  
  


Chanyeol can only hum in agreement. May mga oras talaga na kaya niyang maging speechless just because he's overwhelmed. Baka nga ito 'yung gustong ipaintindi sa kanya ni Baekhyun kanina. When everything's overwhelming, we lose the ability to do or say something.

  
  


"I think I've never asked you this."

  
  


"Hmm?"

  
  


"Bakit ka nagsusulat?"

  
  


Medyo nagulat siya sa tanong na iyon kaya napa-second look pa siya kay Baekhyun just to confirm kung tama ba ang pagkakarinig niya. Nang tumingin ito sa kanya with that curious gaze, he knew he heard it right.

  
  


It's not a new question pero laging natatameme si Chanyeol every time na tinatanong sa kanya ito. Sa mga interviews, inconsistent ang sagot niya at parang nagbabago ang rason niya every year. He just can't find the reason behind doing the thing he loves dahil ano pa nga ba ang dapat na rason other than he's at his happiest whenever he's writing? Kailangan niya ba ng konkretong rason para magsulat?

  
  


But it all changed nang magising siya isang araw na halos wala na siyang maisulat. It's as if all words have lost at biglang hindi na niya kayang bumuo kahit isang pangungusap. It was so hard for him at halos iginapang na lang niya ang huling libro na nai-publish niya. He had to reassess if everything are still worth it.

  
  


"I write because that's the only time where I'm certain that I can take control of something."

  
  


From his peripheral view, he can see Baekhyun nodding slowly, as if absorbing his own thoughts.

  
  


"Sorry, did I ruin the mood sa depressing kong sagot?", he asked, chuckling.

  
  


"Hmm. No, not really."

  
  


"Bigla ka kasing natahimik."

  
  


Baekhyun slightly craned his neck para tingnan siya eye to eye. "I just hope you're not forced to do something you didn't want to. I hope you'll find happiness in writing if ever nawala man siya."

  
  


Chanyeol felt a lump in his throat right after Baekhyun said those words. May alak pa nga yata talaga sa sistema niya kaya feeling niya sensitibo siya ngayon. But it's the sincerity in Baekhyun's eyes that drew him back to the time when they were together during good or rough times. He missed this.

  
  


_He missed him._

  
  


Natawa na lang sila pareho nang biglang humikab si Baekhyun right on his face. "Sorry, antok na ako. Uwi na tayo?"

  
  


Chanyeol nodded as he saw Baekhyun's smile matching the sun's brightness.

  
  


Maganda nga talaga ang naging simula ng araw niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Their Wednesday meetings continued as usual. 

  
  


Actually, hindi na lang pala siya exclusive during Wednesdays since they'd meet almost every other day. Sometimes, si Baekhyun ang mag-tetext sa kanya just to "check" up on him o kaya naman siya ang mangungumusta kung saang part na ba siya ng thesis niya. Mapupunta ang kumustahan sa chikahan at sa simpleng pag-aaya ng _kain tayo?, samgyupsal?, milk tea or coffee?_ so they'd end up seeing each other. Minsan nga, nauubusan na sila ng lugar na pupuntahan o kakainan kaya tumatambay na sila kahit sa mga bar (although ginagawa nila 'yon kapag weekdays para walang gaanong tao).

  
  


Chanyeol's novel is going pretty well if he'd compare it during his earlier draft. Masipag-sipag na rin naman siyang magsulat lately at thankfully ay nakukuha niya na rin ang rhythm niya. Pagkagising, he'll do his rituals, take a breakfast at magsusulat. Kapag hindi nakakalimutan, he'll have in-between breaks since he's still trying to live a healthy lifestyle despite his work. May mga pagkakataon lang talaga na hindi rin siya tatayo hangga't may mga bagay na pumapasok sa utak niya. There was one time na hindi na siya nakapananghalian dahil halos alas otso na siya ng gabi natapos. When Baekhyun learned about this, kahindik-hindik na sermon na lang ang narinig niya over the phone. Worth it naman dahil nilibre siya nito ng pizza na ipina-Grab pa mismo sa unit niya.

  
  
  


_where should we meet today?_

_grabe nauubusan na ako ng place!!! hahaha_

_san mo na lang pala gustong kumain?_

  
  
  


_Oo nga, wala na rin akong maisip._

_Basta hindi matao sana._

_Pero parang gusto ko ng sweets ngayon._

_Hobingsu?_

  
  


_kk!!!_

_magligpit lang ako hahaha c u!!!_

  
  
  


It was another day of asking each other kung saan ang meeting place nila. Ganyan na rin naman ang eksena nila palagi kaya't unti-unti na rin siyang nasasanay sa presensya ni Baekhyun. Looking back, naalala niya kung paano siya naging kabado noong una silang nagkita courtesy of Kyungsoo. Roughly 3 months later, who would've thought na magiging normal na bagay na lang pala sa kanila ang pag-aaya ng lunch o dinner. Character development, ika nga.

  
  


Saktong 6pm ay dumating siya sa mall. Dumaan na lang din muna siya sa bookstore para magpalipas oras bilang 6:30 pa naman ang usapan nila. Ang problema, naikot na yata niya ang lahat ng maiikutan pero wala pa ring paramdam si Baekhyun. He checked his phone to see if there were messages or missed calls pero wala kahit ano. The last message that he received was:

  
  


_sorry, male-late yata ako._

_mga 7 pa yata ako makakarating T.T_

_sorryyyyyyy T.T T.T T.T_

  
  


It was already 2 hours later after those messages were sent and he was really beginning to be worried. He tried calling him pero ring lang ito nang ring. Medyo tumataas na rin ang anxiety niya and his brain wasn't helping lalo't kung anu-anong scenario na rin ang naiisip niya. Napahinto lang siya sa pag-iisip nang makitang may tumatawag sa kanya kaya't agad-agad naman niya itong sinagot.

  
  


"Kuya Jun?"

  
  


He moved to the corner of Pull and Bear's entrance para marinig nang maayos si Junmyeon.

  
  


"Sorry, Kuya, I can't tonight. Magkikita dapat kami ni Baekhyun ngayon pero hinihintay ko pa rin siya until now."

  
  


"Oh? Anong oras ba dapat kayo magkikita?", sagot ni Junmyeon sa kabilang linya.

  
  


"Nagtext siya sa'kin kanina na baka raw 7 na siya makakarating but it's already past 9. Hindi ko rin siya ma-contact. I don't know kung nasaan na ba siya o kung papunta na ba or what."

  
  


His worry might be evident in his voice kaya bahagya muna siyang pinakalma ni Junmyeon. 

  
  


"Okay, ganito na lang. Grab a takeout muna since hindi ka pa rin nakakapag-dinner. I'll text you Baekhyun's address. Puntahan mo na lang so you can be sure."

  
  


"Thanks, Kuya Jun. Text me agad ha?"

  
  


"Sure. Balitaan mo rin ako. Ingat ka." 

  
  


Pagkababang-pagkababa ng tawag ay dumerecho si Chanyeol sa Chowking bilang iyon ang una niyang natanaw. Mas lalo siyang nagmadali right after he received the address.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Almost an hour later, he arrived at Baekhyun's unit. Mabuti naman at pinapasok siya ng guard pagkaiwan niya ng ID. Hindi naman din talaga niya alam kung nandoon nga ba si Baekhyun o kung stuck man ito kung saang lugar. Hindi pa rin kasi ito nagrereply sa mga messages at tawag niya. At that point, he didn't care kung nang-ditch ito sa lakad nila. He just wanted to make sure if he's fine para makahinga naman na siya nang maluwag.

  
  


38th floor at nasa dulo ng corridor ang unit ni Baekhyun. Nag-alangan pa siyang kumatok pero ayaw din naman niyang sayangin ang pagpunta niya. Bahala na talaga.

  
  


"Baek? Baekhyun?"

  
  


No answer. Kinatok niya lang din ulit and after his third trial, tumambad sa kanya ang magulong buhok na Baekhyun who looked disoriented and shocked.

  
  


"Chanyeol?"

  
  


"Hey—"

  
  


"Omygod. Shit shit. Wait", sabay bagsak nito ng pintuan sa kanya at nagmadaling bumalik sa loob. 

  
  


He waited for a few seconds bago nito buksan ulit ang pintuan para sa wakas ay papasukin siya. 

  
  


"Sorry, pasok ka", Baekhyun said as he ushered him papunta sa living room. 

  
  


Chanyeol expected na baka magulo ang bahay ni Baekhyun kaya ito nagmadaling bumalik kanina. He just didn't expect na ganito _kagulo_ ang maaabutan niya. Makalat is an understatement. There were boxes, books, and papers everywhere. Nagkalat din ang unan at damit at sa totoo lang ay hindi niya na ma-identify kung magkahalo na ba ang basura at mga gamit ni Baekhyun. Ni wala na nga silang maupuan at puno ng kung anu-ano ang couch kaya't nakatayo lang sila pareho.

  
  


"Ninakawan ka ba?"

  
  


"W-what?"

  
  


"Bakit ganito?", he asked as he looked at Baekhyun first then at the mess na nasa harapan nila ngayon.

  
  


"Ay, ano, sorry. Nagliligpit ako."

  
  


Chanyeol looked at him with disbelief kasi talaga ba? Nagliligpit siya sa lagay na 'yan?

  
  


"Wait, Baek. What happened? You weren't answering my calls and texts. Based naman sa suot mo, mukhang paalis ka naman na?"

  
  


Baekhyun is wearing a large beige shirt and blacked ripped jeans complete with a Rolex watch kaya mukha namang may balak talaga itong sumipot kanina. Hindi niya lang alam kung paanong nangyari na mukhang ninakawan ang lugar nito at nagliligpit pa raw at 11 in the evening.

  
  


"20 missed calls. Fuck, oo nga", sagot ni Baekhyun pagkakita ng notifications sa phone niya. "Sorry, Yeol. Something came up. Hindi kita nasabihan kaagad. Ano, kasi… ewan parang nag-short circuit 'yung utak ko kanina… 'di ko na rin alam, one moment paalis na ako tapos biglang tumawag 'yung adviser ko, tapos ayun, shit sorry talaga", he rambled with that apologetic tone in his voice.

  
  


Ilang segundo muna niyang tinitigan si Baekhyun bago bumuntong-hininga. Mukha talagang wala ito sa katinuan at wala pa rin yatang kain. Heck, even his glasses were sliding off at the bridge of his nose pero wala pa rin siyang pakialam. 

  
  


Ibinaba muna ni Chanyeol ang dala niyang pagkain at bahagyang nilapitan si Baekhyun saka ipinatong ang dalawang kamay sa balikat nito. He shook him a little as if waking him up, fixed his glasses, and crouched slightly so that they were looking at each other on eye level. "Di ka pa kumakain 'no?"

  
  


Tango lang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun.

  
  


"Okay, let's clean up first then eat, then talk about this, hmm?"

  
  


Isang tango ulit.

  
  


After a few minutes of "cleaning" up (dahil pinagsama-sama lang din naman nila sa iisang sulok ang mga gamit), ay naka-pwesto na rin sila para makakain.

  
  


Chanyeol ordered Beef Chao Fan with steamed siomai – ang kanilang go to meal noong college especially kapag gutom na gutom sila. Bumili rin siya ng pancit and extra fried dumplings for their sides. Tahimik lang silang kumakain ngayon at paminsa'y pinagmamasdan niya si Baekhyun, who's eating well pero halata pa rin namang bothered sa itsura nito. 

  
  


He remembered that time when he arrived at Baekhyun's dormitory na sobrang gulo at inakala rin niyang ninakawan ito. Same scenario. Naglilinis daw pasado alas dose nang madaling araw. Not convinced by his answer, nagtanong siya nang nagtanong until Baekhyun gave in at sinabing nagka-problema raw sa bahay nila. It was kind of a serious matter especially to him since malayo siya sa pamilya niya. And of course, they were still students. 

  
  


Now, this moment gave Chanyeol a similar pattern. 

  
  


Ginagawa lang ito ni Baekhyun kapag may bumabagabag sa kanya.

  
  


After eating, walang imik na bumalik si Baekhyun sa working space niya. Inayos niya ang coffee table, kinuha ang mga nakatabing books at sandamukal na papel at kinapa ang laptop na napailaliman pa pala ng mga unan niya. He still looked lost while doing all of those at mukhang naka-autopilot lang ang utak niya. Chanyeol just observed him habang nililigpit din ang pinagkainan nila.

  
  


"May tsaa ka ba?"

  
  


"Sa cabinet, diyan sa taas", sagot ni Baekhyun without looking at him dahil focused pa rin ito sa pagtingin ng mga papel.

  
  


Chanyeol sighed and proceeded on making a hot tea para naman kahit pano'y maka-relax si Baekhyun. Medyo nakakabingi pa rin ang katahimikan at tanging ang electric kettle lang ang naririnig niya sa buong bahay. Now that he thought about it, ngayon lang din siya nagkaroon ng oras pagmasdan ang tinitirahan ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Pang-isahang tao lang din talaga ang unit dahil hindi ito kalakihan. May small space lang ng kitchen and island counter na mapapansin kaagad pagpasok pa lang. The living room isn't that big. Sakto lang din na may katamtamang laki ng couch and coffee table. There's another door sa may left side na malamang ay kwarto ni Baekhyun.

  
  


"Maybe I can help you with that?", tanong ni Chanyeol paglapit niya habang inaabot ang mainit na tsaa. Gulat pang napatingin si Baekhyun pero tipid din itong napangiti nang makita ang dala niya.

  
  


"Wag na. Naabala na nga kita sa pagpunta rito, tutulungan mo pa ako."

  
  


"Kaya nga, nandito na rin lang ako, eh 'di tutulungan na rin kita", sagot niya sabay upo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Sa carpet lang sila nakaupo ngayon bilang nakapatong ang laptop sa coffee table at nandoon din ang ibang mga gamit.

  
  


Baekhyun stopped from reading something at tumingin fully kay Chanyeol. "Look, I'm really sorry for ditching you earlier. Also, for not informing you. Sorry talaga, ako pa man din ang nag-aya."

  
  


"Sus. Hindi 'yon ang issue rito ano ka ba. I got worried noong sabi mong papunta ka na pero 2 hours na lumipas eh wala ka pa rin. Mabuti na lang at tumawag si Kuya Jun kaya ko rin nalaman 'yung address mo."

  
  


Nang matapos siyang magsalita ay tiningnan niya si Baekhyun dahil hindi na rin ito sumagot. Nakatulala lang din ito sa kanya at kinailangan niya pang kawayan para bumalik sa wisyo. "Huy! Okay ka lang ba?"

  
  


"S-sorry, oo ano…narinig ko. Si Kuya Junmyeon kamo? Yes, nabanggit ko rin kasi sa kanya kung saan ako nakatira noong nagkita-kita tayo."

  
  


"Iyon nga. Mabuti na lang talaga. But, Baek, are you really okay? What's bothering you?"

  
  


Baekhyun took a sip of his tea bago ito sumagot. "My draft file was corrupted."

  
  


"What? Wala ka bang back-up?"

  
  


"Meron. Meron naman. Kaso… may katangahan ako. Hindi ko na-update 'yung back-up file ko. Synthesis lang naman 'yon mostly at nandito rin naman sa mga papel na 'to 'yung results ng study. But my adviser wanted me to submit tomorrow as early as I can daw. So, ayun noong binanggit niya 'yon, nagpanic ako kaagad. I even forgot na magkikita tayo. Kaya sorry talaga."

  
  


"Pang-ilang sorry mo na 'yan. Okay nga lang. What can I do to help?"

  
  


Baekhyun looked at him again, dumbfounded. "Seryoso ka ba diyan?"

  
  


"Oo nga, dali para mapabilis ka na rin."

  
  


Baekhyun heaved a defeated sigh before giving him instructions sa pag-sort ng papers and other materials na kakailanganin niya. 

  
  


And so, that's what they did for the next hours. Baekhyun's busy writing all over again habang tinutulungan naman siya ni Chanyeol to look for specific resources na kailangan niya. Halos alas dos na nang madaling araw pero buhay na buhay pa rin ang unit bilang nakabukas pa lahat ng ilaw at nagkalat na ulit ang mga gamit. Hindi rin naman sila nag-uusap dahil parehong may ginagawa at tanging ang pagta-type lang ni Baekhyun ang maririnig. It was only when Chanyeol found something ancient kaya naputol ang katahimikan nila.

  
  


"Naitago mo pala 'to?", tanong niya kay Baekhyun habang hawak ang isang bond paper. Agad naman itong napalingon sa kanya at halatang nagulat dahil hindi rin kaagad na nakapagsalita. Ngayon lang yata niya nakitang nagkaroon ng reaksyon ang mukha ni Baekhyun the whole time na magkasama sila and it was so epic. Gusto niya itong tawanan nang malakas kung hindi lang din siya naghihintay ng sagot.

  
  


"What the— paano 'yan napunta diyan? Akin na nga!", sabay agaw ni Baekhyun sa kanya but of course mas itinaas niya lang ang papel para hindi nito maabot. Rare times na nananalo siya against him.

  
  


"Ewan. Nakita ko lang dito habang nagsosort ako."

  
  


"Akin na! Akin na kasi!", pasigaw na sambit ni Baekhyun habang patuloy pa ring sinusubukang abutin ang papel. Medyo nahihirapan pa ito dahil magkatapat na sila ng pwesto ngayon but for Chanyeol, he looked like a cute little kid na malapit nang mag-tantrums.

  
  


"How did you even have this? Freshman pa ako noong nasulat ko 'to."

  
  


"Sinasabi ko sa'yo, Chanyeol."

  
  


"Oh, bakit, ako naman nagsulat nito ah?"

  
  


"But that's mine!"

  
  


"Hala, akin kaya 'to. Tinago mo lang."

  
  


Baekhyun stopped reaching for the paper, umayos ulit ng upo, at bumalik sa pagtatype. "Fine, whatever. Sige sa'yo na 'yan."

  
  


Napangiti na lang din si Chanyeol sa inaasal nito at saka ibinalik ang papel sa kanya. Baekhyun smirked at him sabay tago ng papel sa ilalim ng mesa. "O 'di ba, binalik mo rin."

  
  


"Paiyak ka na eh."

  
  


"Kapal mo."

  
  


"But seriously, why do you have that? Ngayon ko na lang din naalalang sinulat ko pala 'yan."

  
  


Baekhyun stopped typing and fixed his glasses before looking at him directly. "Gusto mo talagang malaman?"

  
  


"Ay, bakit, big revelation ba 'yan?"

  
  


"Nagka-crush ako sa'yo because of that", Baekhyun deadpanned.

  
  


Now, it's his turn to be dumbfounded. He didn't see that coming. Buong akala niya'y pang-asar na sagot ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun. Ni hindi sumagi sa isip niya that he'll give an honest answer. 

  
  


"Ha? Nagkacrush? Paano?"

  
  


"Anong paano? Eh, sa nagkacrush ako sa'yo, bakit may pa-surprise recit ka diyan?"

  
  


"Pa'no mo nalamang ako nagsulat niyan?"

  
  


"Ipinagtanong ko. Kaya bago ka pa ipakilala ni Ji Eun sa'kin, kilala na talaga kita." 

  
  


Oh, he didn't know about that. Hindi iyon naikuwento sa kanya ni Baekhyun kahit dati, kahit noong sila pa. Ang buong akala niya, first time nilang magkakilala sa theatre. He didn't know na nagbabasa pala si Baekhyun ng school paper.

  
  


Yes, school paper. 

  
  


School paper clippings ang nakalagay sa bond paper na pinag-aagawan nila kanina. And it was Chanyeol's first literary work na naipublish sa university. He was a freshman back then kaya kaunti pa lang ang nailabas sa mga isinulat niya. He didn't expect that Baekhyun would have read it before. 

  
  


"Nah, sana 'di mo na 'yan tinago."

  
  


"What do you mean?"

  
  


"Wala naman. It's not just one of my favorites."

  
  


"Really? I like it though. It's honest. Vulnerable."

  
  


Chanyeol can't help but to look at Baekhyun because of what he just said. Across him, nakatitig lang din si Baekhyun with a great amount of sincerity.

  
  


"It's just about letting yourself lose. Kaduwagan in your words."

  
  


Baekhyun didn't answer straight away. Instead, binasa nito ang nakadikit na clipping. 

  
  


_"We played, I lost._

_I lose because I let myself lose._

_I lose because I never believed that I'd win."_

  
  


"Ni-recite mo pa talaga ha."

  
  


"Yup. Oh, wala ka man lang pa-background story on how you came up with those lines?"

  
  


"Wala."

  
  


"Dali na, napakaarte mo talaga."

  
  


"Mawawala ang magic kapag sinabi ko sa'yo."

  
  


Napairap naman si Baekhyun at mukhang sumuko na rin ito sa pangungulit dahil naririnig niya na ang malakas na pagpindot nito sa keyboard. But after a few seconds, nagsalita ito ulit. "Just so you know, there's still bravery in cowardice, Chanyeol."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Dito ka na matulog."

  
  


Halos alas kwatro na nang matapos sila at sadyang inihabol lang ni Baekhyun ang mga crucial parts. Hindi pa rin naman daw totally completed pero kaunting polish na lang din naman ang kailangan kaya they decided to call it a day. 

  
  


Pero nang magpapaalam na siya kay Baekhyun pauwi, pinigilan siya nito. He even had to stop and stare at him para malaman kung tama ba ang narinig niya.

  
  


"Delikado, puyat ka."

  
  


"Okay lang. Saglit na lang din naman biyahe. Wala namang traffic ngayon", he answered as he packed his things.

  
  


"Hay nako, Chanyeol. Mapaparanoid pa ako kung aalis ka this time kaya sige na, dito ka na matulog. Malaki naman ang kama."

  
  


Napataas naman ang kilay niya sa sinabing iyon ni Baekhyun na seryoso pala talaga sa pag-aya sa kanya. "Malaki rin ako."

  
  


"I know", Baekhyun answered as he jokingly checked him out. Chanyeol can't help but smile at this dahil may energy pa rin pala itong makipagbiruan.

  
  


"Convince me pa. Try harder."

  
  


"Masarap ako magluto ng breakfast."

  
  


"Really? Sa pagkakaalam ko, 'di ka morning person."

  
  


"Lunch?"

  
  


Kunwaring nag-isip si Chanyeol at saka umiling. Nabato tuloy siya ni Baekhyun nang maliit na unan.

  
  


"Ang arte mo! Sige na, layas na!"

  
  


"Bagong palit ba 'yang punda mo? Baka amoy laway pa 'yan ha."

  
  


"Mabango laway ko, excuse me."

  
  


And that's how they ended up sleeping on the same bed. Ayaw din naman niyang matulog sa couch dahil kalahati lang talaga ng katawan niya ang magkakasya roon. At ayaw na rin naman niyang masabihang maarte kaya bakit pa siya makikipagtalo, malaki naman din pala talaga ang higaan ni Baekhyun. May space pa for the holy spirit. And it's not as if hindi nila ito nagawa noon.

  
  


Baekhyun turned the lights off kahit pareho pa silang gising. It's awfully quiet at tanging ang paghinga lang nila ang nararamdaman niya. Nalipasan na rin naman siya ng antok kaya hindi niya alam kung makakatulog pa ba siya.

  
  


"Sure ka bang okay na 'yung nagawa natin?", he asked dahil hindi na talaga niya kaya ang katahimikan.

  
  


"Yes. Kaya ko na 'yung natira tomorrow."

  
  


It was silent again but only for a little while because it was Baekhyun's turn to ask. 

  
  


"Di mo ba talaga ikukwento sa'kin 'yung story behind your first work?"

  
  


"Di ka pa rin pala naka-move on?"

  
  


"Syempre. Never ko kayang natanong 'yan sa'yo before."

  
  


"I mean, 'di ka pa rin pala naka-move on sa crush mo?"

  
  


Instant naman ang paghampas ni Baekhyun ng unan sa mukha niya kaya napa- _aray!_ na lang siya nang pagkalakas-lakas.

  
  


"Kainis. Bakit ko ba inamin sa'yo 'yon."

  
  


"Ganyan talaga 'pag madaling-araw. Nagiging honest tayo."

  
  


"Seriously. Feeling ko 'di ako makakatulog. Naalala ko pa, papasok ako sa Speech class no'n. Nagmamadali na nga ako pero hinabol ako ng isang babae para lang iabot 'yung school paper."

  
  


"Buti 'di mo tinapon?"

  
  


"Sayang miscellaneous fee. So, ayun na nga. Derecho sports section na nga sana ako para malaman kung—"

  
  


"Kung may gwapong athlete?"

  
  


Isang palo naman sa dibdib ang natanggap niya ngayon na sa sobrang lakas eh napasabi pa si Baekhyun ng _"shet napalakas, masakit ba?"_. Tinawanan na lang niya ito as a response.

  
  


"Gago ka kasi. Hindi naman athlete! Basta, ayun, nabasa ko 'yung gawa mo."

  
  


"Tapos, nagka-crush ka na sa'kin?"

  
  


"Ewan ko sa'yo, Chanyeol. Matutulog na nga ako."

  
  


Naramdaman naman niyang gumalaw ito at tumagilid. He can only smile at their childish banters. 

  
  


_Sobra niyang namiss ito._

  
  
  


"We were playing Jenga sa Journ Office noong nagka-idea ako diyan."

  
  


"Hulaan ko. Talo ka 'no?"

  
  


This time, Baekhyun moved to his original position. Their both lying on their backs habang nagkukwentuhan, nakatitig lang sa kisame kahit wala namang gaanong makita dahil sa dilim.

  
  


"Uy, dinaya ako 'no."

  
  


"Shet? Kaya pala ganon 'yon? Dahil sa Jenga? Nagkacrush ako sa'yo dahil sa Jenga?"

  
  


Napalakas naman ang tawa niya sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Hindi na talaga niya alam kung makakatulog pa ba sila sa lagay nila ngayon.

  
  


"Sising-sisi ka na ba?"

  
  


"Hmm. Hindi naman. Alam kong nanggagago ka lang. Pero gets ko naman. At one point, naranasan ko rin maduwag nang sobra."

  
  


"Kailan?"

  
  


"When we broke up."

  
  


There was a quick shift in the air. Medyo bumigat. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung siya lang ba ang nakaramdam pero hindi rin naman siya kaagad makasagot sa pagbanggit ni Baekhyun ng salitang breakup. He wasn't ready for that. Just like when they first met after years of not seeing him. 

  
  


"I'm sorry", Chanyeol whispered for the sake of having a proper response. He didn't know if that could even be considered a 'proper' one.

  
  


"Baliw. Ba't ka nagsosorry diyan. Ang tagal na no'n.

  
  


"I still think it's because of me."

  
  


"Two-way ang relationship. And we all have our fair share of faults", Baekhyun answered, a little chuckle leaving his lips.

  
  


"Kahit na."

  
  


"It's not only because of you. Ako rin. I got scared."

  
  


Many people would say that there is no such thing as mutual breakup. Laging may isa na hindi pa handa kayang bumitiw. In their case, it was Chanyeol. 

  
  


Noong nag-usap sila that night, they both knew that it could be the last one. Chanyeol came from a book signing and a magazine shoot while Baekhyun was piled up with work kaya napa-overtime. Late na silang nakapagkita and they were both tired kaya halos walang nagsasalita pareho. But, it was Baekhyun who spoke first. _"Let's stop this?"_ , tanong niya. There was a clear question of consent as if hindi talaga niya itutuloy ang pakikipag-break kung sakali mang tumanggi si Chanyeol. Or maybe, he wasn't able to catch if there was a hint of uncertainty. Maybe, he was so busy thinking of what to answer instead of actually listening to Baekhyun. Pagbaliktarin man ang mundo, siya nga talaga ang mali. Bandang huli, pumayag pa rin siya nang hindi man lang lumalaban.

  
  


"Natakot ka saan?"

  
  


"Natakot lang ako na baka bukas makalawa hindi na ako kasama sa mga plano mo."

  
  


Agad-agad naman siyang napalingon kay Baekhyun kahit alam niyang hindi naman niya lubusang makikita ang mukha nito. "A-ano?"

  
  


"You were starting to build something for yourself then. Imagine, minsan mawawala ka for two weeks para sa mga out of the country conventions. Parang noong college lang, we were just talking about your career path but look at you now, so, so successful. At proud ako sa'yo, Chanyeol. Sobra, sobrang proud."

  
  


Chanyeol's not sure but he can hear Baekhyun's smile while saying those words. 

  
  


"Di ba sabi ko sa'yo, ako ang isa sa mga pinakaunang magyayabang once you're able to officially publish your book? Sobrang tuwa ko no'n. Akala mo naman talaga ako ang nagluwal sa'yo", natatawang dagdag ni Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn't dare to speak because he thought it'd be disrespectful kapag pinutol niya ang mga sasabihin nito.

  
  


"And then you became so busy. Interviews, shoots, tapos nagsusulat ka pa. Pero syempre naiintindihan ko. 'Di ba, I promised that no matter what happens, I'll support you. Hanggang ngayon naman, Yeol. Hindi nawala ang tiwala at suporta ko sa'yo. It's just that… kinain siguro ako ng takot ko… What if one day I was out of the picture? Out of your life?"

  
  


"Baek…"

  
  


"Pinigilan ko rin naman isipin nang isipin 'yon. Absurd kasi 'di ba? But you know what? It was so easy to imagine, sa totoo lang."

  
  


Chanyeol's heart clenched at Baekhyun's honesty. Posible palang maramdaman 'yon physically? Hindi niya lang din ma-explain but he knew it was a different kind of pain. It was excruciating. How did he not know about all of these things? 

  
  


"And that shit scared me more… Naisip ko, if that fucked up mindset continued, I would've hated you. At ayokong mangyari 'yon."

  
  


"Bakit 'di mo sinabi sa'kin?"

  
  


"I didn't know how to tell you back then. At saka ayaw naman kitang i-spoil with your success. Ang KJ ko naman no'n", natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Ngayon lang napagtanto ni Chanyeol na kaya pa rin pala siyang saktan ni Baekhyun even with something that had happened in the past. 

  
  


"Wala man lang akong kaalam-alam."

  
  


This time, si Baekhyun naman ang pabulong na nagsalita. "I'm sorry. For not telling you before."

  
  


"Alam mo ba na bago tayo maghiwalay, palagi kitang napapanaginipan."

  
  


Ipinagpatuloy niya pa rin ang pagsasalita kahit wala siyang naririnig na anumang sagot mula kay Baekhyun.

  
  


"You were always leaving in my dream. May one time na nagkukwentuhan daw tayo pero bigla ka na lang umalis, as in, sa harap-harapan ko", napatawa pa siya habang nagkukwento. "Sobrang confused ako kasi we're just plainly talking to each other but you just disappeared? I even saw you and you waved at me. I remember pagkagising ko, ang bigat sa feeling."

  
  


"Ang pangit nga. Maybe it was foreshadowing."

  
  
  


Silence ensued once again.

  
  


Hindi ganito ang naisip ni Chanyeol when he agreed to stay over. Ni hindi niya nga naisip na mapag-uusapan pa nila ang bagay na ito. It's as if everything has gone full circle now. 

  
  
  


"But, it must have been really difficult for you. Overthinking all those things without sharing anything to me."

  
  


"Ikaw din naman nahirapan."

  
  


"I should've known… pero naiintindihan ko kung bakit ka natakot."

  
  


Isang malalim na buntong hininga muna ang narinig niya mula kay Baekhyun bago ito muling nagtanong. "Tingin mo, tayo pa rin kaya kung nagsabi lang ako sa'yo dati?"

  
  


Chanyeol wanted to say that it's useless to think that way. Bakit nila kailangang isipin ang bagay na hindi naman nangyari? But on the other hand, 'di niya rin naman maiwasang isipin na, oo nga, paano nga kaya kung nag-usap muna sila nang maayos noon, sila pa rin kaya hanggang ngayon?

  
  


"I don't know, Baek. Who knows? Baka?"

  
  


"I'd like to think that we still are."

  
  


Mabuti na lang din at hindi siya nakikita ni Baekhyun ngayon dahil napangiti siya sa sagot niyang iyon. "Crush mo talaga ako 'no?"

  
  


Baekhyun jokingly groaned at that. "Oh, c'mon! Panira ka talaga ng moment!"

  
  


Malakas naman ang tawanan nilang dalawa nang gumaan na kahit paano ang usapan. Pero syempre, panandalian lang iyon dahil kung panira siya ng moment, mas mapanira si Baekhyun ng damdamin.

  
  


"I just feel happy that we're okay now. That we're back to being friends… I guess?"

  
  


Chanyeol felt his heart sunk for the nth time that night. 

  
  


"Friends, of course."

  
  


_Friends._

  
  


If that's what it is, then perhaps, he'll take what he can get.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Chanyeol?_

_Did you find Baekhyun?_

_Nasa unit ba siya?_

_'Di ka na kasi nag-update kagabi._

_Text me ASAP. Thanks._

  
  


Nagising si Chanyeol sa sunod-sunod na pagtunog ng phone niya. Maliwanag na ang kwarto ngayon at pansin niyang tirik na tirik din ang araw if not for the thick curtains covering the glass windows. As he checked the time, it was already 2 in the afternoon. Kaya naman pala wala na rin si Baekhyun sa kama.

  
  


Hindi na niya rin maalala kung anong oras siya nakatulog. Ang alam lang ni Chanyeol, he can already see Baekhyun's serene face while he was sleeping. He was curled up, facing his side, and maybe peacefully dreaming. Nakakatawa kung paanong agad itong nakatulog pagkatapos nilang mag-usap. Habang siya, gising na gising at patuloy na iniisip ang mga bagay na nangyari naman na. 

  
  


Napapikit na lang din si Chanyeol nang muling mag-flash sa isip niya ang napag-usapan nila kaninang madaling-araw. That might be the most honest conversation they had in years. He still wasn't sure how to deal with those past news but he had enough overthinking for the day. For now, kailangan niya muna ng kape.

  
  


Sakto rin naman ang pagbukas ng pintuan ng kwarto at bumungad ang masiglang Baekhyun. "Uy, hapon na! Nakapagpasa na ako lahat lahat, nakahilata ka pa rin diyan?"

  
  


_Fuck his mind for thinking how domestic they are right now._

  
  


"Please tell me you have coffee. And food."

  
  


"Aba syempre, pinaghanda ko ang aking butihing bisita. Bangon na!"

  
  


"Hilamos muna ako."

  
  


"Alright, labas ka na lang when you're done."

  
  


When Baekhyun exited, napahilamos na lang si Chanyeol and quickly sent a text to Junmyeon.

  
  


_Sorry for not updating you, Kuya._

_He's fine. I'm at his unit._

_Thank you ulit._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Turns out, it wasn't the last time that Chanyeol visited Baekhyun's house. Naulit ito nang naulit hanggang sa hindi na sila naghahanap pa ng mga lugar na pagkikitaan. Matik na pupuntahan niya si Baekhyun tuwing Miyerkules o kung kailan nila ma-tripan na magkita. Food trip deliveries, movie marathons, but mostly, magkikita sila para gumawa ng kani-kanilang assignments.

  
  


But this time, Baekhyun insisted on visiting Chanyeol's house. Para raw maiba naman pero alam niyang palusot lang ito. Matagal na siyang kinukulit ni Baekhyun tungkol dito at palagi niyang tinatanggihan. Pumayag lang siya when Baekhyun threatened him na itetext niya si Junmyeon para pagtanungan ng address. Knowing him, alam niya ang mga kakayanan nito. Nakakahiya na lang din sa kawawang Junmyeon na ginawa na nilang human GPS.

  
  


"Kaya naman pala ayaw magpapunta. Mansion naman pala ang tinitirahan", banggit ni Baekhyun pagkapasok na pagkapasok pa lang sa loob ng unit niya.

  
  


"OA. Tabi mo na lang 'yung shoes mo diyan. May extra slippers sa ilalim."

  
  


"Ganda pa ng accomodation. Magkano per night?" Napailing na lang din si Chanyeol sa kalokohan ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Tonight, they decided to seriously work with their respective assignments. May kailangang tapusin si Chanyeol na scene for his novel manuscript bilang last week pa siya hinihingian ni Kyungsoo. Kailangan niya nang mag-submit this weekend dahil kung hindi, mayayari na talaga siya. Si Baekhyun naman daw ay on the way na sa next chapter ng thesis niya. December ang scheduled defense kaya medyo ngarag na rin ito. In other words, kailangan na talaga nilang kumilos.

  
  


After having dinner, kanya-kanyang pwesto na sila, si Chanyeol sa kitchen counter habang si Baekhyun, sa sofa dahil makalat daw siya. So, for the next few hours, only the soft clattering of the keyboard can only be heard in Chanyeol's whole unit.

  
  


"Kaya naman pala nating mag-work side by side 'no?"

  
  


Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na nasa tabi niya na pala si Baekhyun kaya halos malaglag siya sa kinauupuan nang bigla itong magsalita. May kasabay pang malutong na _tangina_ kaya todo halakhak naman si Baekhyun.

  
  


"Nakaka-tatlong kape ako minsan sa isang araw, Baek. Kaya please naman."

  
  


"Sorry. Magugulating mamaw ka nga pala. Anyway, kumusta naman ang pagsusulat mo diyan?"

  
  


"Gano'n pa rin."

  
  


"Di pa rin sila naiinlove? Grabe namang slowburn 'yan!"

  
  


"It takes time."

  
  


"Ah, so isa ka pala sa believer ng love takes time?", Baekhyun asked as he also took a sit kaharap niya.

  
  


"Yup."

  
  


"Sa bagay, I haven't read anything about love at first sight sa mga writings mo. Pero, bakit nga ba?"

  
  


Kapag breaktime ni Baekhyun, ganyan ang ginagawa niya. Ang manggulo. He didn't care kahit work mode pa si Chanyeol basta siya dadaldal hangga't gusto niya. And Chanyeol, being the self-proclaimed soft person he is, ay ineentertain naman niya ito. Ayaw lang din siguro niyang aminin sa sarili niya na kaya niyang bitiwan ang kahit ano mang ginagawa niya basta si Baekhyun na ang magsasalita.

  
  


"Kung maniniwala tayo na kayang magmahal ng tao sa unang pagkikita pa lang nila, don't you think love becomes overrated? At kapag nangyari 'yon, magiging isa na siya sa mga ordinaryong bagay sa mundo. Ano pang ispesyal sa pagmamahal? Wala na."

  
  


"So, you just don't want love to be part of mediocrity."

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"Ah, kaya pala hindi ka kaagad nainlove sa'kin noong una tayong nagkita…"

  
  


Halos masamid naman si Chanyeol sa sarili niyang laway pagkarinig nito. "Baekhyun!"

  
  


"What? Did I think too loud?", natatawang tanong niya.

  
  


"Wala ka talagang preno."

  
  


"Ever since, yes. Pero bakit ba namumula 'yung tenga mo diyan? Nakapag-usap na nga tayo about our breakup, nahihiya ka pa sa ganitong bagay?"

  
  


Minsan. Minsan talaga, walang konsepto ng sensitivity si Baekhyun. Hinding-hindi yata siya masasanay sa mga pagkakataong nagiging masyadong totoo ito kaya madalas, siya na lang ang natatameme. 

  
  


"Ewan ko sa'yo."

  
  


Chanyeol dismissed him at nagkunwaring nag-umpisa na ito sa pagsusulat. Nanatili namang nakaupo si Baekhyun sa tapat niya and from his peripheral vision, nakikita niyang palipat lipat ito ng tingin as if he got anxious sa sinabi niya. 

  
  


_Mabuti naman at nanahimik na._

  
  


"Uy, sorry."

  
  


No response.

  
  


"Yeol, sorry na. Joke lang naman."

  
  


Still no response.

  
  


"Promise, 'di ko na ibibring up. Sorry, ang insensitive ko."

  
  


At that, Chanyeol looked at him. "Okay."

  
  


"Sorry na kasi."

  
  


"Okay na, Baekhyun na makulit. Sige na, balik ka na sa thesis mo roon. Alis na rito, maghahalikan na 'yung characters ko oh."

  
  


Baekhyun smiled so wide at parang nakalimutan na nga ni Chanyeol kung bakit siya nagtampo even if it's just for a few seconds.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Before midnight, they decided to order Frankie's. Muntik pa ngang mag-milk tea pero inayawan din naman ni Baekhyun at baka raw hanggang bukas gising pa siya. Magpupuyat sila but not to that extent. 

  
  


Pero, pagkatapos kumain, agad naman silang bumalik sa kanya-kanyang trabaho. Serious mode talaga sila ngayon dahil pareho silang may backlogs. Paano ba namang hindi, eh sa tuwing magkasama sila ay wala silang ginawa kundi kumain, manood, maggaguhan, o magkwentuhan. Hindi talaga sila nagtatrabaho. Ngayon na lang ulit.

  
  


Nang silipin ni Chanyeol ang phone niya to see if there were important emails, nagulat naman siya dahil alas dos na pala nang madaling araw. At nang lingunin niya si Baekhyun, nakita niyang nakapatong ang ulo nito sa laptop, mahimbing na ang tulog. 

  
  


"Baek, gising."

  
  


He tried to wake him up by lightly shaking his shoulder but to no avail. Tulog na tulog pa rin ito. 

  
  


"Baekhyun, gising na."

  
  


This time, medyo nilakasan niya na ang boses at ang pagyugyog kay Baekhyun. Successful naman dahil nagising ito matapos ang ilang segundo at pupungas-pungas pa.

  
  


"Laway mo."

  
  


Agad namang pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang gilid ng bibig niya at nang ma-realize na wala naman pala ay sinamaan nito ng tingin si Chanyeol. "Gago."

  
  


Tinawanan naman niya ito sabay ligpit sa mga nakakalat na papel sa sahig. "Doon ka na matulog sa kwarto. Sasakit ulo mo, ginawa mo pang unan 'yung laptop."

  
  


"Anong oras na?"

  
  


"2."

  
  


"2 pa lang pala."

  
  


"Anong 2 pa lang, eh nananaginip ka na nga kanina. Kakakain mo pa lang natulog ka na agad."

  
  


When Chanyeol was done fixing Baekhyun's mess, he stood up at inoffer ang kamay para itayo rin si Baekhyun. The latter just looked at him na parang may literal na question mark sa mukha. 

  
  


"Tara na dali. Para 'di mawala 'yang antok mo."

  
  


"Ayoko."

  
  


"Ha?"

  
  


"Sabi ko, sasamahan kita magpuyat. Mamaya na ako matutulog ulit."

  
  


"Pinagsasabi mo diyan, Baek. Matulog ka na kung tapos ka na rin naman sa ginagawa mo."

  
  


"Di ka pa rin ba inaantok?", Baekhyun asked as he stood up sa tulong ni Chanyeol. Derecho naman sila pareho sa kusina para kumuha ng tubig.

  
  


"Hindi pa. Siguro mamaya pa ako aantukin mga 6."

  
  


"6?! Grabe. Hindi ka talaga natutulog 'no?"

  
  


"Di kasi talaga ako inaantok. Kaysa tumulala ako sa higaan, magsusulat na lang ako."

  
  


"No, no. Hindi pwede 'yan. Tapos mo na ba 'yung scene na sinasabi mo kanina?"

  
  


"Oo, nasa next —"

  
  


"Okay, go. Save mo na 'yang gawa mo tapos ihanap mo ako ng movie sa Netflix. Titimplahan lang kita ng gatas."

  
  


Chanyeol froze on the spot dahil sa mga utos ni Baekhyun. But of course, it's not just because of that. It's the fucking domesticity na palagi niyang na-eexperience the past few weeks dahil nga nag-eexchange houses na lang sila almost every single day. 

  
  


Alam naman niyang kagaguhan ang umasa sa wala pero tulad ng lahat, tao lang din naman siya. At ano nga bang laban niya sa tulad ni Baekhyun? Ano pa bang ilalaban niya? 

  
  


"Uy, dali na."

  
  


"O-okay."

  
  


Bandang huli, hindi rin naman siya ang pumili ng movie. Si Baekhyun din naman ang nang-agaw ng remote pagkabalik nito sa sofa. Thai movie. Friendzone. Siya ang pumili pero halfway through it, siya rin naman ang nakatulog kaagad. 

  
  


Chanyeol finished the movie hearing the little snores from Baekhyun who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. 

  
  


And when the credits rolled out, na-realize niyang hindi niya pala napanood ang mismong ending ng movie because he was so damn busy staring at the sleeping guy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan, maagang inihatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kanyang unit. Nag-Grab lang kasi ito last night dahil coding daw siya. Himala pa ngang maaga silang nagising lalo’t mag-uumaga na rin sila nakatulog. Right after they ate lunch, nag-aya na rin si Chanyeol na ihatid siya especially dahil may meeting pa sila ng adviser niya bukas. They both knew na kapag nag-stay pa nang mas matagal si Baekhyun ay hindi na naman ito makakauwi ngayong araw.

"Okay na ako rito. Go na."

"Di mo man lang ba ako pakakapehin?", Chanyeol asked as he’s also getting ready na bumaba sa sasakyan para ihatid si Baekhyun kahit hanggang lobby man lang.

"Ang clingy mo!", natatawang sagot naman ni Baekhyun as they went inside the building.

They were still talking and laughing at each other’s jokes nang biglang mapahinto si Baekhyun. Napatingin naman si Chanyeol sa direksyon ng tingin nito and there he saw an unfamiliar guy happily waving at them… or not dahil kay Baekhyun lang pala ito nakatingin. He noticed na baka magkakilala talaga sila because there was also a wide grin on Baekhyun’s face.

" _Luc!"_ , sigaw nito habang papalapit sa lalaki.

Chanyeol just stood there habang tinitingnan kung paanong magyakapan ang dalawa as if they did not see each other for how many years. He could be right lalo’t napansin niyang may dala itong dalawang maleta at naka-backpack pa pala. Kung saan ito galing o kung sino man ito ay wala siyang ka-ide-ideya.

"Yeol!", tawag sa kanya ni Baekhyun signaling him to come over. Labag man sa kalooban ay lumapit pa rin siya. Mali yatang inihatid niya pa ito hanggang lobby. Sana pala nakinig siya at umuwi na lang din kaagad sa condo.

"Luc, this is Chanyeol. Yeol, this is —"

"Lucas", pagpapatuloy ng lalaki habang iniaabot ang kanang kamay nito for a handshake. Medyo nag-buff pa ang utak niya pero kaagad din naman niya itong tinanggap at nginitian pabalik.

Ngayong nakita niya ito nang malapitan, there was one thing na pinaka-napansin niya. Lucas looked quite… young? Kung ikukumpara kasi sa kanya (because Baekhyun could’ve had drank sa fountain of youth kaya siya baby-faced) mas bata itong tingnan. Halata naming palangiti ito at parang hindi na yata nangawit ang bibig kaka-ngiti. It’s a little weird because he has that strong yet gentle look. Siguro gawa na rin ng makakapal nitong mga kilay kaya nagmumukhang bad boy. However whenever he smiles, he looked bright and cheerful. Nakakainis mang isipin pero hindi maipagkakailang may itsura ang kaibigan ni Baekhyun.

"Ah Baek, una na ako? Mag-uusap pa nga pala kami ni Kyungsoo."

Medyo gulat pang napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya but it turned apologetic nang maintindihan niya ang sitwasyon. "Sure… uh, I’ll text you later?"

Tinanguan na lang niya ito at nagpaalam na rin kay Lucas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pagkabalik sa sariling unit ay agad na nahilata si Chanyeol pero wala pang ilang minuto ay naistorbo siya ng kung sino mang nagdodoor bell sa labas. May hula na siya kung sino pero tinatamad siyang tayuin ito.

"Hoy wala ka ba sa bahay mo?", pabulyaw na tanong ni Sehun sa kabilang linya dahil tumawag pa talaga ito kahit dinig na dinig naman niya sa loob ang boses.

"Nandito, bakit?"

"Gago, buksan mo na ‘yung pinto", sagot nito sabay baba ng tawag.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Chanyeol at tumayo para pagbuksan ang kaibigan. Gusto sana niyang mapag-isa at magmuni-muni pero mahirap talaga kapag alam ng barkada ang address ng bahay mo. Pumupunta kahit walang pasabi.

"Lagi mo na lang akong matagal pagbuksan."

"Di ba halata? Hindi ka kasi welcome dito."

"At lagi ka ring masungit kapag bibisita ako. Wrong timing lang ba ako palagi?"

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol at kaagad na dumeretso sa couch para buksan ang TV. Samantala, naririnig niyang naghahalungkat na naman si Sehun ng makakain sa ref. Pagkaupo nito sa tabi niya ay may binubuksan na itong malaking lata ng Pringles. 

"Bakit ka na naman nandito. Hindi naman Sabado kaya wala rito ‘yung pseudo-boyfriend mo."

"Ano ‘yan? Bakit ang sungit sungit mo? May hormonal imbalance ka ba ngayon?", Sehun asked mindlessly dahil busy na ito sa pag-kain at inagaw pa nga ang remote para maglipat ng channel.

To be fucking honest na lang din siguro sa sarili niya, alam niya naman kung bakit niya napagbubuntunan ng sama ng loob ang kawawang Sehun. Sadyang wrong timing lang din ang pagbisita nito dahil kung kailan niya gustong mag-isip ay saka naman ito dumating at nangulit. Hindi naman siya makakatulong kahit pa sabihin niya kung anong iniisip niya at the moment.

But now that he thought about it… baka nga may alam ang mokong niyang tropa.

"Se, may kilala ka bang Lucas?"

"Sa lifetime na ‘to? Oo. Tatlo sila. ‘Yung isa, classmate ko noong elementary na bully. ‘Yung isa naman dati kong naka-fling. At may isa na kakilala rin ni Kuya Baek."

"Yung kilala ni Baek."

"Sabi na eh!", sabay tingin na mapang-asar sa kanya.

"So, paano mo siya nakilala?"

"Chance meeting lang ‘yon noong college pa. Parang bumisita yata siya sa school eh magkasama kami ni Kuya Baekhyun so ayun, naipakilala na rin sa’kin."

_Ah, may alam nga talaga._

Ayaw ni Chanyeol na magmukhang chismoso pero hindi yata siya makakatulog nang ilang araw kung hindi niya malalaman kung sino talaga si Lucas at kung anong koneksyon nito kay Baekhyun. At alam din naman niyang double-edge sword ang kausap niya ngayon at malamang sa malamang magagamit na naman niya itong bala sa pang-aasar.

"What’s their connection?"

"Uy, curious."

"Fuck you. Sagutin mo na lang."

"Eto naman. Anyway, limited lang din naman ang alam ko sa taong ‘yon. Childhood friend siya ni Baekhyun at family friend na rin kasi close talaga ‘yung families nila. Sa Canada nakatira si Lucas at bumibisita lang talaga ‘yan whenever he has time kasi busy rin siya sa studies doon. Naalala ko, every time na naliligaw yan dito, laging MIA si Baekhyun. Siguro busy sila sa pag-cacatch up."

_Ah, so bumibisita lang naman pala. Aalis din naman pala._

"Akala ko ba limited lang ang alam mo? Bakit parang pati secret hangout nila alam mo?"

"As a naturally born chismoso, ganon talaga. Pero ha, may teorya ako sa dalawang ‘yan."

Napataas naman ang kilay ni Chanyeol sa ‘teoryang’ binabanggit ni Sehun . Pakiramdam niya, hindi niya magugustuhan ang mga susunod nitong sasabihin.

"Naalala mo ‘yung binanggit ko sa’yo dati na baka matagal nang may gustong iba si Kuya Baekhyun kaya hindi niya ako pinatulan? Pakiramdam ko, siya ‘yon."

Sabi na nga ba, hindi niya talaga magugustuhan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One month has passed since he last saw Baekhyun. 

  
  


Ang huling message na natanggap niya mula rito ay: _yeol!!! sorry, 'di ko alam na ngayon pala ang dating ni lucas :((((( bawi ako sa next sesh natin! ingat ka!_

The thing is, that 'next sesh' didn't happen. Totoo nga yata talaga ang sinabi ni Sehun na MIA si Baekhyun kapag ganitong panahon. Hindi niya alam kung nasaan ito o kung kasama niya pa rin ba ang Lucas na iyon. Nakatanggap siya ng dalawa o tatlong messages a week after nilang magkita but mostly, kinukumusta lang din naman nito ang pagsusulat niya o kaya nagpapasend ng updates. They'd talked a little pero 'yun na 'yon. Everything is just pure business. Nothing personal.

Wala naman sanang kaso sa kanya 'yon. May sarili rin namang buhay si Baekhyun at hindi niya hawak ang oras nito. Malinaw din naman ang usapan nila kahit noong nag-uumpisa pa lang ang project na hindi ito makakaapekto sa mga personal schedules niya. Most of all, alam naman ni Chanyeol – _hindi sila_. Siya lang talaga ang may mali.

His personal issue with Lucas is a petty thing pero gusto niya talagang malaman if Baekhyun is still with his childhood friend o kung saan ba sila napapadpad ngayon. He wanted to know if he's okay, kung patapos na ba siya sa thesis niya o kung nakakatulog pa ba siya despite his busy schedule.

The result? Hindi na naman siya makapag-focus sa pagsusulat dahil nasa malayo ang isip niya. Nagpapahiwatig na nga si Kyungsoo through his emails but he didn't have the heart to respond to any of it. One month na rin since huli silang nag-meeting pero hanggang ngayon, wala pa rin siyang maipapakitang progress kaya ginagawan niya ng paraan para laging ma-delay ang pagkikita nila.

Wala siyang pag-usad. He felt like he's in a slump again. But the worst part is, he wanted to delete everything he has written for a while now.

Tangina, isang buwan lang silang hindi nakakapag-usap nang matino, ganito na kaagad siya. What more kapag natapos na ang novel at wala na silang dahilan ulit para mag-usap?

Tama nga, lason talaga ang pagbalik sa nakasanayan.

"Parang ang tagal na nating 'di nagkikita."

It was supposed to be a game day with Jongdae pero nauwi lang sila sa inuman dahil napansin agad ng bestfriend niya na wala siya sa mood para makipagpatayan online. Kaya naman bumaba agad ito at napabili ng ilang hard liquors at ilang lata ng beer.

"Oo nga 'no? Kailan ba natin 'to last na ginawa?"

"Di ko na tanda. Busy ka kasi palagi."

"Busy? Hindi na ngayon", Chanyeol scoffed.

"Di pa rin ba nagpaparamdam sa'yo?"

"Wala. Baka siya ang busy."

"Ang seloso mo!", Jongdae exclaimed habang naglalagay ng ice tubes sa baso nito.

"Totoo naman."

Tunog batang nagmamaktol talaga siya ngayon pero wala siyang pakialam dahil si Jongdae naman ang kausap niya. Wala naman na siyang dapat pang itago sa bestfriend.

"Are you sure it's just about Lucas? Tingin ko kasi hindi", seryosong tanong at tingin ni Jongdae sa kanya. 

Minsan, may pagka-psychic talaga si Jongdae. Madalas, alam niya kung ano talaga ang nangyayari kahit hindi naman sila palaging nagkikita o nag-uusap. Bago pa man si Chanyeol magsalita, alam niya na. Ganyan siya ka-kilala nito.

"Nakakatakot 'yang pagiging manghuhula mo."

"You're not that hard to read, if that's what you think. So… what's the deal, really?", tanong ni Jongdae habang naglalagay ng alak sa shot glass ni Chanyeol.

"Alam mo ba, hindi ko talaga nakilala si Lucas kahit dati pa. Kahit sa kwento, hindi siya nabanggit ni Baekhyun sa'kin. Buti pa si Sehun, nakilala siya."

"Para namang 'di mo kilala si Baekhyun. Madaldal lang 'yon pero 'di naman palakwento tungkol sa sarili niya."

Jongdae has a good point. Mahirap kilalanin si Baekhyun. He's the epitome of irony. Pakiramdam niya nga, milagrong nag-click silang dalawa. Kapag kasi sila ang magkasama, natural ang lahat. Wala siyang dapat ipilit at ganoon din naman ito sa kanya.

"Yeah, I know…but—"

"Chanyeol, ano bang ikinakatakot mo? Alam kong hindi si Lucas kahit magpaikot-ikot tayo rito. Sure, may selos kang nararamdaman but you don't see him as a threat, alam natin pareho 'yan."

Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya bago ininom ang shot at saka sumagot. "I was just scared."

"Scared of what, exactly?"

_"Of losing him. Again."_

Ito siguro 'yon. Ganitong klaseng takot siguro 'yung tinutukoy ni Baekhyun bago sila maghiwalay. Ito 'yung takot na nakakatakot din banggitin dahil baka magkakatotoo.

"Pero—"

"Dae… hindi pa pala ako naka-move on. Ngayong nakasama ko ulit siya after years of not seeing him, parang ayoko na yatang putulin ang kung ano mang connection na meron kami ngayon."

Jongdae just looked at him at hindi niya mabasa kung ano bang naiisip nito. Hindi rin naman niya ito masisisi bilang pati siya ay nagulat din sa sinabi niya. 

When Jongdae didn't answer, ipinagpatuloy niya ang pagsasalita. "Ang tanga talaga ng mga choices ko sa buhay 'no? But after a few months of having him around made me happy. Fucking corny, I know, pero mas magaaan ang bagay-bagay kasi alam kong pwede ko siyang hanapin o kausapin kahit anong oras ko gusto. Selfish, yes, pero gusto kong nasa tabi ko siya. Not literally, of course."

"Anong pumipigil sa'yo?"

"What ifs."

"Bullshit."

"What if we're not in the same boat? What if naka-move on naman na pala talaga siya at naisip niyang we're better off as friends? What if he has other plans in life tapos hindi naman na pala ako kasama roon?"

The last line sounds familiar bilang 'yan din ang sinabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Nakakatawang siya naman na ang nagsasabi nito ngayon. Bilog na bilog talaga ang mundo.

"Anong nagustuhan mo kay Baekhyun?"

"I don't know. Ang alam ko lang, hinding-hindi ako magsasawang makinig sa mga kwento niya kahit gaano pa ka-walang kwenta iyon para sa kanya."

Muntik pang mabilaukan si Jongdae sa sagot niya. "Putangina? Ni hindi ka man lang nag-isip? May sagot ka na talaga agad?"

Chanyeol just shrugged sabay lagay ng yelo sa baso niya. Jongdae remained dumbfounded pero makikitang halos matawa rin ito sa sagot niya.

"Tangina, Chanyeol. Ginayuma ka na yata niyan ni Baekhyun."

"Willing naman ako."

"Tangina ka. Napakalandi mo!", sabay bato sa kanya nito ng maliit na ice tube. 

Tumayo muna si Jongdae para kumuha pa ulit ng yelo at inumin. Pagbalik nito ay may dala na rin itong Cracklings. At pagkaupong-pagkaupo pa lang ay agad na rin itong nagsalita.

"Alam mo ba kung paano ko nalamang mahal ka ni Baekhyun kahit noong mga panahong baliw ka kay Ji Eun?

Chanyeol gave him a confused look at first. Bago 'yon. Si Baekhyun, in love na sa kanya kahit noong parang hindi siya makabangon sa first love niya? Hindi niya lubos maisip kasi nga para sa kanya, mas naging close lang sila noong nawala na si Ji Eun sa sitwasyon. Mas napapadalas ang pagsasama nila kaya mas lalo nilang nakilala ang isa't-isa. Kahit kailan, hindi niya inisip na si Baekhyun ang unang nagkagusto sa kanya.

"How?"

"His eyes, Chanyeol. It always gravitates towards you. Kahit hindi ikaw ang nagsasalita kapag magkakasama tayong lahat, nahuhuli ko siyang nakatingin sa'yo. Minsan, kapag siya ang nagsasalita, palagi niyang inaabangan ang reaksyon mo. Ikaw palagi ang una niyang hinahanap. Unconsciously man o hindi, palaging sa'yo lang siya unang titingin."

Now, that's really fucking new. He never had a clue about it. Ang buong akala niya, siya ang unang nakapansin at nagkagusto kay Baekhyun. Never, in his wildest dreams, that he'd think about that. 

"How sure are you? Baka naman nagkakataon lang 'yon."

"Hindi kita makukumbinsi kung ayaw mong maniwala. Kung medyo confident ka, tanungin mo mismo si Baekhyun kapag nagkita kayo."

"Nah, hindi ko alam. Ano rin namang sense kung sakaling malaman ko pa 'yon. It won't change what happened", he answered even though deep inside, he's beginning to be hopeful.

Jongdae just sighed habang pailing-iling itong nag-abot ng alak sa kanya. Kung sakaling totoo man ang sinabi ng kaibigan niya, abot langit siguro ang saya niya. Pero hindi rin naman kasi mababago nito ang estado nila ngayon. The uncertainty is still there.

"You still don't get what I mean."

"Ha?"

"Baekhyun's love endured, kahit pa noong mga panahong mukha siyang walang pag-asa sa'yo. We can only wish na hanggang ngayon, hindi nagbago. And no, I'm not giving you false hopes. Alam mong 'yan ang pinakahuli kong gagawin. Pero Chanyeol, hindi ka patatahimikin ng 'what ifs' mo. Matalino ka, you know what to do. You just have to be brave. One of you has to be."

Pero hindi sigurado si Chanyeol kung siya ba 'yon lalo't hindi pa rin mawala sa isip niya ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. 

_Friends._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol did not expect his birthday to be celebrated this year.

Actually, hindi naman talaga siya nagpapa-"party". Kahit noong hectic pa ang schedule niya, palagi niyang hinihingi kay Kyungsoo ang araw na ito para sa sarili niya. Simpleng inuman o kainan lang din kasama ang pamilya at kaibigan ang ginagawa niya. It's nothing grand, really. Masaya na siyang nakakapagpahinga at walang iniisip na trabaho.

This year, however, he already planned to work. Wala siyang ibang naiisip na gawin kundi magsulat buong araw para man lang makabawi sa mga araw at linggong nasayang niya. Kyungsoo's not also happy with his lack of updates at dapat lang din naman siyang magpaka-professional kung gusto niya pang ipagpatuloy ang ginagawa niya. 

And so, right after nilang mag-inuman ni Jongdae, he immediately sent a long message to his editor kung saan binanggit niya na ititigil na niya ang pagsusulat at gagawa ng panibago nang walang beta reader.

Isang kahindik-hindik na virtual meeting ang naganap at kahit lasing siya ay hindi siya nakaligtas sa lupit ni Kyungsoo. But, he's already decided. Letting go of anything associated to him is the only solution.

"Papunta na raw si Jongin", banggit ni Sehun sa kanya paglapit nito.

Nasa 30th floor sila ngayon ng condo unit niya dahil nirentahan ni Jongdae ang buong function room para sa birthday celebration niya. Ayaw pa nga niyang pumayag noong umpisa dahil wala talaga siyang balak. Ngunit nang sabihin nitong nakapag-imbita na raw siya ng iba pa nilang kaibigan bukod sa barkada ay hindi na rin siya makatanggi. Wala na rin naman siyang magagawa.

"Buti 'di ka tinanggihan? Busy rin 'yon sa upcoming trilogy niya."

Si Jongin ang tanging kaibigan niya sa kompanya bilang magkalapit lang sila ng edad nito. Nang mag-inuman sila minsan ay saktong naroon din si Sehun and the rest is history. 

"Tropa kami no'n. Ganito kami, oh", sagot ni Sehun habang ipinapakita sa kanya ang pagko-cross fingers.

"Don't tell me nagka-one night stand kayo."

"May nakapagsabi na ba sa'yong gago ka?"

Natawa na lang din siya sa sagot ni Sehun pero agad din itong nawala nang makita niya kung sino ang pumasok sa function room.

"Kuya Baekhyun!", sigaw ni Sehun habang papalapit ito para salubungin siya. 

Bigla naman siyang nakaramdam ng kaba sa pagdating nito. He was supposed to be happy bilang nandito na siya at finally ay nakita niya na ulit ito pagkatapos nang higit isang buwang hindi pagkikita o pag-uusap. 

  
  


Ganito pala talaga siya ka-takot.

Umiwas na lang muna siya ng tingin at napatungga na lang sa bote ng beer na hawak niya.

"Maaga pa para malasing."

Napatingala pa siya nang magsalita ang taong nakatayo sa harapan niya ngayon. When he looked into his eyes, he couldn't read anything. 

"Gusto mo?", alok niya habang iniaabot ang isa pang bote sa kay Baekhyun.

"Can we talk?"

"We're already talking, Baek."

"Not here, please. Usap tayo sa labas", sagot nito at nauna nang maglakad sa kanya.

Sinundan niya si Baekhyun hanggang sa makarating sila sa roof deck. Isang floor lang naman ang pagitan kaya't umakyat sila gamit ang fire exit. Walang nagsasalita ni isa sa kanila. Mabigat sa pakiramdam.

Naupo si Baekhyun sa pinakadulong sulok, malapit sa pool. Hindi gaanong madilim dahil may dalawang lamp post sa magkabilang dulo pero walang ibang tao roon maliban sa guard na nakapwesto malayo sa kanila. Malamig na ang panahon. Disyembre na nga talaga.

"Happy Birthday", bungad nito pagkaupo ni Chanyeol. Nag-abot pa ito nang maliit na paper bag na kaagad niya namang tinanggap.

"Thank you."

"It's not much pero sana magustuhan mo."

Isang maliit na ngiti ang ibinigay niya saka itinabi ang paper bag. For a while, walang nagsalita sa kanila until Baekhyun heaved a long sigh.

"Kyungsoo told me."

"Yeah, I asked him. Kailan niya sinabi?"

"Kahapon lang. Bakit 'di mo sinabi sa'kin? Bakit ipinadaan mo pa kay Kyungsoo?"

"Siya ang boss mo, 'di ba?"

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Baekhyun sa sagot niya. "You know you sound like an asshole now, right?"

"Sorry, I… didn't mean it that way."

Napapikit na lang si Baekhyun at saka bumuntong-hininga ulit. "I owe you an explanation. Pero bago 'yon, I'm sorry."

"Baek, okay —"

"No, Chanyeol. Please naman, can we just be honest to each other kahit ngayon lang? We're not okay. At hindi okay kung hindi ako magsasabi sa'yo. Ayoko lang na… maulit 'yung dati."

Baekhyun looked determined nang sabihin ito sa kanya. Samantalang siya, duwag pa rin. Dahil kung papipiliin, mas gugustuhin niyang hindi na lang sila magkita kahit kailan. 

"So… where do I start hmm?"

"Kumusta ka?"

"I'm good, I guess." Inalis ni Baekhyun ang takip ng beer at saka lumagok nang kaunti. "I was in Canada for the last two weeks. Kaninang madaling-araw lang ako nakauwi."

Now, it was his turn to be shocked. Hindi niya naisip na nangibang-bansa ito sa loob nang isang buwan na iyon. Mukhang wala ring nakakaalam sa barkada dahil malamang, may magbabalita na kaagad sa kanya.

"Kasama ko si Lucas. Ang pamilya niya. At ang pamilya ko."

Saglit na napatigil si Baekhyun. Nang tingnan niya ito, napansin niyang nilalaro nito ang tansan. Chanyeol assumed that he's uncomfortable with whatever he's trying to say. At gusto na lang niyang patigilin ito. 

But after a while, he spoke again.

"I really don't know how to say these things to you. Ito na yata 'yung pinaka-incoherent at nonsense kong sasabihin sa'yo."

"Makikinig ako, Baekhyun. Magsalita ka lang kung kailan ka handa."

"Ahh, this is why I loved you", Baekhyun said, chuckling at kasabay noon ay ang pagpiga ng puso niya. "Alam mo ba kung saan ako nagpunta noong nag-break tayo?"

Chanyeol just looked at him para ipakitang nakikinig siya. "Sa Canada. Sa parents ko. Sa lugar na pinakaayaw ko sanang puntahan."

"Bakit ka tumuloy kung ayaw mo pala?"

"I was seeking comfort that time. Jokes on me kasi alam ko namang hindi nila mabibigay sa'kin 'yon. And there I met Lucas again. Hindi naman talaga kami close dati. Sure, we're childhood friends pero lagi akong ilag sa kanya. Siguro natutunan ko na lang din kasi siya lang ang pinakamalapit sa'kin. Honestly, he became a crucial part sa moving on phase ko."

_Oh, so that's who he is._

"Palagi kaming magkasama noon kaya inakala ng mga magulang namin na kami kahit sabihin ko sa kanilang hindi. Basically, everyone thought we're together."

"How about Lucas?"

"Hmm?"

"What did he think about you two?"

"Umamin siya sa'kin. Sinabi ko sa kanya na wala akong nararamdaman. He's a good friend but no more than that."

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol pero pakiramdam niya nakahinga siya nang maluwag sa sinabing iyon ni Baekhyun. Weeks of unanswered questions at isa na ito sa mga kasagutan.

"Still, ipinagpatuloy lang namin kung paano namin tratuhin ang isa't-isa. Doon siguro ako nagkamali. Because he always thought that we have that _something._ Did you know what happened when I was away?"

"Ano?"

"He fucking proposed to me. Sa harap ng families namin. Tuwang-tuwa ang lahat syempre. Botong-boto pa ang magulang ko sa kanya, pero alam mo ba na halos manginig na ako roon kasi hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko. I don't know if I should be mad or just be cool about it at sabihing ayoko. Hindi ko naman siya gusto."

Kung naguguluhan si Chanyeol kanina, mas lalo siyang naguluhan ngayon. "Wait, what? He proposed to you?"

"Not a marriage proposal. He wanted me to be his boyfriend and I was caught off guard."

"Gago, akala ko niyaya ka nang magpakasal."

Nakita niya naman ang pag-ngiti ni Baekhyun. "Sus. Itakwil na lang nila ako. 'Di talaga ako papayag."

"Gano'n mo siya ka-ayaw?", natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Hindi naman. Mabait naman siya pero siguro… ayoko na lang din magpahawak sa leeg sa mga magulang ko."

Baekhyun never talked about his family. This was the first time na pag-uusapan nila ang parents nito pero ngayon pa lang, nararamdaman niya na ang bigat sa mga salita nito. 

"Anong nangyari, Baek?" 

Chanyeol was unsure if he should really ask about it but he knew he had to say something. Lumagok muna ulit ng alak si Baekhyun bago sumagot.

"They have their own families now. Nagkikita lang sila kapag kasama ang pamilya ni Lucas dahil malaki ang utang na loob nila roon."

Hindi man iyon ang inaasahang sagot ni Chanyeol at marami man siyang gustong malaman ay hinayaan niya lang ding magsalita si Baekhyun.

"They weren't the ideal parents, really. But still, palagi pa rin naman nila akong inaalala and they also make sure na hindi sila nagkukulang. Ako lang talaga siguro 'tong bitter kasi nga hindi sila magkasama. Anyway, as I was saying, sinusubukan pa rin naman nilang magpaka-magulang sa'kin. Ang kaso, pakiramdam ko, nasobrahan. They're controlling my life as if it's theirs. Kung iisa-isahin ko pa sa'yo on why I felt that way, baka abutin tayo ng susunod na taon."

Nagawa pang magbiro nito despite the heaviness of their conversation. 

"Alam mo ba na part of the reason kung bakit ko itinago ang first published work mo ay dahil naiinggit ako sa'yo. I was so envious of your freedom, Chanyeol."

Sa totoo lang, medyo nahihirapan nang i-absorb ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng sinasabi ni Baekhyun ngayon. Ni hindi niya nga alam kung tama ba ang pagkakarinig niya sa huling sinabi nito. Si Baekhyun? Naiinggit sa kanya?

"Bakit? Paanong…"

"I could've also been a writer kung mas naging matapang lang ako."

Napatingin naman siya kay Baekhyun sa sinabi nito. Ngayon lang din niya napansin, pagod ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Mukha siyang walang tulog at pakiramdam niya'y nangayayat ito nang kaunti. It was so dumb of him not to notice it right away. 

"Maybe it's never too late to be brave again?"

Nang tingnan siya pabalik ni Baekhyun ay saka lang ito ngumiti. It was a genuine smile, he thought.

"Nah. Minamahal ko na rin naman ang ginagawa ko ngayon. Ipapaubaya ko na lang ang pagsusulat sa'yo. Kaya nga nang malaman kong nagbago na naman ang isip mo at nag-decide kang huminto, I panicked. Masyado yata kitang idol."

"I'm sorry. Hindi ko sinabi sa'yo kaagad", pabulong niyang banggit dahil sa totoo lang ay hiyang-hiya na siya. 

Hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun at patuloy lang itong umiinom habang nakatitig sa kawalan.

Chanyeol couldn't stop thinking na baka nga ito na talaga ang huli nilang pag-uusap. Ito na 'yon. Ito na 'yung dulo.

"Yeol. Is it because of me? Titigil ka dahil sa'kin?", Baekhyun's voice cracked at nakita niyang nagpunas ito ng mata na parang napuwing lang. Pinipigilan nitong umiyak habang siya ay hindi na rin alam ang gagawin o sasabihin.

But at that time, he decided to tell the truth.

"At first it was because of you. Pero ngayon, hindi ko na rin alam."

"Sor—"

"And this is why I was afraid of meeting you again. Kasi alam kong pag bumalik ka, matatakot na akong maiwan ulit."

He can see tears in Baekhyun's eyes habang nakaiwas ito ng tingin sa kanya at nag-abalang uminom ng alak. 

"For the past month, iniisip ko kung babalik ka pa ba o hindi na. I was so damn scared and anxious. I was beginning to be selfish. Parang tanga 'no? Hindi naman tayo pero pilit kitang hinahawakan. I don't even know if we're on the same page o umaasa lang ako. Kaya sabi ko, last na 'to. I made my own closure, Baek. After this book, I'll completely close your chapter in my life too."

Ngayon, malinaw na niyang nakikitang umiiyak si Baekhyun dahil tuluy-tuloy na ang pagluha nito habang nakaharap sa kanya.

"I haven't moved on, Baek. At hindi ko alam kung magagawa ko pa."

"Yeol… I'm sorry…", Baekhyun answered in between sobs. 

Kinuha naman ni Chanyeol ang dalawang kamay ni Baekhyun para pigilan ito sa pagkusot ng mga mata. "It's fine. It's not your fault."

"No… sorry. I didn't know na maaapektuhan ka nang ganito. Sorry, sarili ko lang ang inisip ko. Hindi ako dapat nakipaghiwalay… "

"Baek, tapos—"

"Since I am still in love with you."

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa narinig. Napalayo siya nang kaunti para tingnan ang nakatagong mukha ni Baekhyun. He can still hear his sobs kaya hinawakan niya ang magkabilang pisngi para iangat ang mukha nito.

Baekhyun was a crying mess but his eyes were full of sincerity.

"Anong sabi mo?"

Inalis ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay sa pisngi niya at lumayo nang kaunti. Humihikbi pa rin ito at medyo iba na rin ang boses gawa ng pag-iyak pero malinaw pa rin ang pagkakasabi nito. 

"There's always a guilt in living. But I always forget that when I'm with you. Pakiramdam ko, palagi lang akong malaya at masaya kasi nandiyan ka at parte tayo ng isa't-isa. I don't have a concrete definition of happiness but I know I feel alive whenever we're together."

At ganon-ganon lang ay naluha na rin siya. Ni hindi nga niya namalayan kung hindi lang din pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang pisngi niya. "You are the happiest moment of my life, Chanyeol. You've never been a regretful memory to me. Mahal pa rin kita. Mahal na mahal."

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang isasagot dahil pakiramdam niya'y nanlalambot na rin siya. Baekhyun is looking at him directly, crying and smiling at the same time. Ganito ba ang mga tingin na sinasabi ni Jongdae? Ganito ba ka-punò ng pagmamahal ang mga mata niya? Bakit hindi niya ito nakita dati?

"I love you, Baekhyun", Chanyeol said as he kissed him fully in the lips. Magkahalong beer at luha ang nalalasahan niya but it was all the same. It was the same Baekhyun he loved and still loves. 

Saglit siyang humiwalay para muli itong tingnan, inayos ang buhok, pinunasan ang luha at saka muling hinalikan. He can feel their smiles as they kiss. It was slow, passionate, full of longing and happiness. 

Baekhyun broke the kiss. Tinitigan siya nito habang nakangiti saka binigyan nang maliliit na halik. 

"God, I really love you", Baekhyun said saka ito yumakap at sumandal sa dibdib niya.

Hinahaplos haplos naman ni Chanyeol ang buhok nito at saka mas hinigpitan pa ang pagkakayakap sa kanya. He could feel their racing heartbeats but now he knew that it wasn't because of fear anymore. Everything is pure bliss. 

"Ano, magbebreak pa ba tayo?", tanong niya kay Baekhyun habang nakayakap pa rin dito.

"Gusto mo pa ba?"

"No, please lang, Baek."

"Good. Because I don't have plans of letting you go."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_EPILOGUE_

  
  


"Nasan na 'yung 1,000 ko?", tanong ni Sehun kay Jongdae sa gitna ng inuman nila ngayon.

Present ang buong barkada sa unit ni Chanyeol bilang napagkasunduan nilang mag-celebrate ng Christmas nang magkakasama. It was the night of 25th kaya naman punung-puno ang energy nilang lahat. Nakaka-ilang case na rin sila ng beer kaya lasing na talaga silang lahat.

"Bukas na! Madaling-madali ka ah!", pabulyaw na sagot ni Jongdae.

Napataas naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun dito kaya't 'di na rin niya napigilang magtanong. "Para sa'n 'yung 1,000? Sa ambag ba? Kanina pa 'yan si Sehun."

Sakto naman ang pagdating ni Chanyeol galing sa kusina. Tumabi agad ito sa kanya sabay akbay para isandal ang ulo sa balikat niya. Amoy na amoy naman niya ang pabango nito kaya't lalo pa niyang isinandal ang sarili at saka yumakap pabalik.

Baekhyun really missed him a lot. He missed everything about him at hindi sapat ang mga salita para masabi ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. 

"Paano, natalo ako."

"Natalo saan?"

"Sa pustahan!", sabat ni Sehun sabay tawa nang malakas. Lasing na nga at mukhang mailalaglag na si Jongdae.

"Pustahan?"

"Kasi naman. Malay ko bang 'di pa rin pala nakaka-move on si Baekhyun!"

Dito na napatayo si Chanyeol and for a moment ay nainis pa siya dahil bigla itong kumalas sa yakap. "Gago! Pinagpustahan niyo kami?"

Sinaway naman niya ito at saka tinawag. "Balik dito, balik dito, Chanyeol."

"In love na in love si tanga!", muling sigaw ni Jongdae kaya nabato siya ng unan ng best friend niya. Natawa na lang din siya dahil nagpatuloy ang bangayan ng dalawa.

"I can't believe na pinusta mong hindi kami magkakabalikan!", Chanyeol shouted so loud kaya napatingin sa kanya ang lahat. Si Jongdae naman ay tawa pa rin nang tawa at mukhang walang pakialam kahit mukhang umuusok na ang ilong ni Chanyeol sa galit.

"Hayaan mo na. Siya naman nawalan ng 1,000. Tayo ang tunay na wagi", he said para matahimik na rin ang boyfriend niya.

_Fuck, boyfriend. Ang sarap sa tenga at sa puso._

  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on, when everyone's busy fighting over the exchange gifts, binulungan siya ni Chanyeol para pumunta sa kwarto niya. Mukha namang walang nakapansin sa kanila kaya matiwasay silang nakapasok sa loob.

"Pwedeng mamaya na ang sex pagkauwi nila?", derechong tanong niya kay Chanyeol. 

"Baliw, sex ka diyan. Pero pwede rin naman. Sex na lang? Wag ko na ibigay gift ko?"

"Gago. Cash ba 'yan?"

"Wow, Byun."

"Joke lang. Akin na dali."

"Akala ko pa naman sex na pipiliin mo", Chanyeol said as he clicked his tongue at itinuloy ang paghahalungkat sa drawer niya. "Eto na! Pikit ka na!"

"Ang arte, papikit-pikit pa. Akin na!"

"Hahalikan kita 'pag 'di ka pumikit."

"Ay, mas lalo akong 'di pipikit", sagot ni Baekhyun while making kissy face kaya napahalakhak naman si Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Dali na kasi! Pikit ka tapos ilahad mo 'yung dalawang kamay mo."

"Hay, okay okay. Siguraduhin mong sasaya ako diyan ha."

Naramdaman niyang may ipinatong na medyo mabigat si Chanyeol sa mga palad niya. Muntik pa ngang bumigay ang kamay niya kaya't tinawanan pa siya nito pero maya-maya'y inayos din ang pagkakalagay.

"Okay, open your eyes na."

When Baekhyun opened his eyes, magkahalong gulat at tuwa ang agad niyang naramdaman. But mostly, gulat pa rin talaga siya. Sa sobrang gulat nga ay hindi siya makapagsalita at nagpabalik-balik lang ang tingin sa nakangiting Chanyeol at sa novel manuscript na hawak niya ngayon. 

"Flip it to the next page."

On it, a dedication was written for him.

  
  
  
  
  


_Dear Baekhyun,_

_Walang kinilalang paghinto,_

_Walang kinilalang oras,_

_ang pagmamahal ko sa iyo._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


WAKAS


End file.
